Inheritance: A New Legacy
by scotterson34
Summary: Twenty years after the death of Galbatorix, Eragon has set up a new guild of riders in the East. A young son of an Earl named Phineas, has a dragon hatch for him. With little training in fighting, Phineas has to travel across Alagaesia with only a strange elf to guide him, as they travel into lands unknown to reach Eragon's Citadel. Rated T. OC plus other characters
1. Chapter 1: A Hero's Funeral

**UPDATE: I have gotten rid of the prologue, and so the story will start directly with chapter 1.**

 **If you guys like this, make sure to review, favorite and follow!**

Chapter 1: A hero's funeral

 _BOOM!_

A drum sounded high above the streets of Illrea, jerking Phineas to full awareness. Clouds filled the sky above him, as if even the sun did not want to show its face on this sad day. He was standing up on a riser, filling one side of a large square in the middle of Illrea. He stretched upward.

His legs had been exhausted standing up for many hours on the riser, as speakers from all over Alagaësia had come to give their eulogies for a death that had rocked across the corners of Alagaësia. The legendary scholar Jeod had died of old age. Phineas knew not of him, for his greatest accomplishments had come far before his time.

But as he saw the sadness in the faces of those in present that day, including those of King Jörmundur as well as his father, Lord Antor the king's second-in-command, he began to realize what Jeod had meant for the members of the former Varden, and as the final speaker's words fell over the crowd, the drums began to sound.

 _BOOM!_

They began to carry Jeod's body, on top of shields as were the custom, through the streets of Illrea out to the fields beyond, and on the plain in which the Varden had camped twenty years prior before the battle of Uru'baen, there they would bury Jeod, where he had wished to be buried on his deathbed.

Phineas trudged slowly behind the precession. He was fourth in line directly behind his father. At the front of the line, directly behind Jeod's body was his widow Helen. She wore all black with a black veil covering her face, hiding the sorrow that she felt at the death of her husband. Helen looked old as well, with grey hair flirting at times outside the veil.

Falling behind Helen was King Jörmundur followed by his father and then him. He was the youngest in the precession by far. At only sixteen, he was born almost four full years after the fall of Galbatorix, so the emotions and sorrow felt today were not his own, as he had not been around to feel the pain of mad king.

They followed the body out of the city one step at a time, the only sound being the beat of the drums and the stomp of feet. Nobody dared talk, for they were all affected by Jeod's passing. After thirty minutes of this marching, they had left the city behind and now stood along the ground of the former camp, as Jeod was placed gently on the flowing grass, his long white beard falling daintily on his chest. The hole in which he would be placed had already been dug by soldiers, and Jeod lay next to it. A flat stone had been placed at the head of the grave, with the words:

Jeod

Scholar of Old

Friend of Brom, creator of the Varden

Hero

May he forever Rest in peace

King Jörmundur stepped up. "At last, we have reached the final destination of Jeod. He was a good man and a true friend. Unfortunately, time does not care if you have good in your heart, or are evil beyond all measure, for it destroys all that is in place. All we can do now is honor Jeod with his sacrifices and accomplishments. May he be in peace for eternity."

When the King's words stopped, two soldiers came up, picking up Jeod's body, and placing him gently in the hole. Helen stood silently over the grave, as tears rained from her eyes onto the ground, looking one last time at her former husband. She stepped back and nodded to Jörmundur. The same two soldiers returned with spades in their hands, and piled dirt onto Jeod's body. When the last crevice had been filled in, they smoothed out the dirt, and the great scholar Jeod was no more.

Some hours later, back in Illrea, a great feast took place in the great citadel of Illrea, as the people drowned their sorrows with food and mead, toasting to Jeod's memory, for now was the time to celebrate his life, not feel the sadness of his passing. Phineas mostly picked at his food throughout the meal. He had been bored for most of the time, and all he wanted was to return to his room. But his father forbade it. Phineas was to be present at all events of the day, as Lord Antor reminded him that one day Phineas needed to learn and courtesy and to attend events such as this, as he would be the one to take his father's place one day.

And yet the hours rolled on, not giving Phineas the reprieve he needed. He continued to eat few items on his plate, until his father, who was sitting next to him, nudged Phineas to get his attention. "Do you see that man down there?" Antor asked as he pointed at the other end of the long table to a large bearded man sitting at the other head of the table.

"What about him?" Phineas asked.

"That is Lord Roran Stronghammer," his father explained, "he has come all the way from his great hall in Palancar Valley. He was a hero in the war against Galbatorix, and he has flourished since then. You know, he has a daughter, Ismira, who is about your age, albeit a bit older. I could introduce you."

"Thank you for the offer father, but I don't think I would be interested in her right now. I do not think idle small talk will be of use."

"Do not think I take this offer lightly. You will do what I command. I know what is best for someone your age, and you must learn respect if you are ever to take my place one day."

"What if I don't want to take your place one day?" Phineas snapped, raising his voice, "What if I want to live my own life without having to worry about what you want?" Phineas looked around, his louder voice had got the attention of the earls around him, and they all were staring at him in shock.

Embarrassed, Phineas quickly got up, "I-I will take my leave," he sputtered softly, and quickly left the table heading for his room. He quickly sped through the hallways and staircases, until at last he arrived at his quarters. He pulled himself in, locking the door with a thick wooden plank resting on the latch and threw himself onto his bed, screaming into his pillow.

"It's not fair," he yelled at the open air, "I don't have the freedom to be myself, and I must hide behind a curtain of courtesy without discovering who I am!" He cried for a few more minutes softly to himself. His exhaustion grew over him, and he fell asleep, tears still in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Arrival

**Hope you guys are having a good week! Now, let's continue with the story.**

Chapter 2 A New Arrival

One week after Jeod's funeral and burial, life continued as normal in the capital city. Phineas leaned against a pillar in the throne room, feeling its cool granite against his arm. It was the third day of the week, and that day was specifically designated for King Jörmundur to open his throne room to any citizen to bring their quarrels and injustices to him, hoping to invoke the King's generosity in order to win their case. The hours dragged long into the afternoon, and again, Phineas' father had forced him to stand at attention beside the throne, standing up straight with dignity, but still being young, he grew increasingly impatient with the proceedings. Phineas tried to focus on the case at him to take his mind off his boredom.

The man standing in front of Jeod had been a farmer from Nerghain, a village at the northern edge of Leona Lake, right up against the Spine. "Your majesty, the Urgals must pay for what they've done! A group of them came in the night and slaughtered my cows, and my son was killed when he went to investigate! My own son!" the farmer screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. "Send all the soldiers and kill them!"

King Jörmundur sighed, stroking his grey beard. "To avoid war with the Urgals, I will not send my army into the Spine on a wild goose chase, which will just lead to slaughter of our men or Urgal families. I will not…"

"You cannot be serious!" the farmer interrupted, "If Nasuada was still on the throne, she'd have dealt with this permanently."

"SILENCE!" The King yelled, "You have no right to interrupt me, and Queen Nasuada abdicated years ago. Guards! Take this man and give him thirty lashes, and then place him in the dungeons for the night." The guards stepped up and seized the man despite his protests. "I will send an extra detachment of soldiers to Nerghain tomorrow morning, but only to guard the village. They will not be allowed to enter the Spine to look for Urgals. I understand the pain of losing your son, and the cows will be hard to replace, but this is the best I can attempt. I will also talk to my Urgal ambassador about this mess, and clear some things up. Am I understood?"

"Yes your majesty," the farmer mumbled as he was taken away by guards.

King Jörmundur relaxed in his throne. The day had taken his toll on him, and he slouched in his chair. "That is all I shall do today," he announced to those in attendance. The rest of the onlookers slowly maneuvered out of the chairs and moved toward the doors at the end of the throne room.

Suddenly, a young man burst into the throne room panting. He looked worn out, and his face was red and puffy as if he had been sprinting for quite a while. "Wait!" he yelled, then doubled over trying to catch his breath.

Jörmundur stood up out of his throne. "What is it son? Spit it out!" he said, "By what news has caused you to run all the way here?"

"The egg courier Veran has arrived!" he yelled ecstatically. Phineas stepped back in shock. Veran was bringing with him a new dragon egg from Eragon from the east. And with it came the prospect of becoming a new dragon rider. Sure enough, the boy stumbled to the side as 3 elves gracefully strode into the throne room, their motions fluid and without fail.

The front elf held in his hands a parcel wrapped in silk who Phineas recognized as Veran from the previous time a few years prior when he had brought a different egg to the capital city, hoping that it would hatch for a human. However, that honor eventually went to a dwarf. Maybe this time, a human would be chosen by the small dragon hidden in the egg to be the next great dragon rider. The thought made Phineas shudder with excitement.

King Jörmundur strode quickly down the steps in front of the throne and hurried over to Veran, his eyes gleaming with pride and joy. "Master Veran how were your travels? I hope they boded well after your year stay with the Urgals. I take it the egg did not hatch for one of them."

"It was splendidly uneventful," he swooned. Veran's voice was smooth and melodic, as were most elven voices. "But, in any case, we have arrived and we will begin the process to find out if the young dragon in this egg has decided to choose a human." With that he unwound the silk parcel in his hand, and when the last fold fell away, Veran lifted high into the hair, an oval egg dyed the purest of violet, with no imperfections and no sharp marks, it looked smoother than anything Phineas had ever seen.

"We shall begin immediately!" the King exclaimed. And, he quickly gave orders to half a dozen people, to prepare the event, and to inform the rest of Illrea. He turned to the other side and gave orders to some of his higher ranking soldiers to get a message out to all of the large cities all the way from Ceunon in the north to the farthest reaches of Surda to send their best and brightest youth to the capital in order to find out who would be chosen as the next rider.

The next half hour was a blur as people scurried about the throne room and the great hall, preparing it for the ones who would be walking through to place their hands on the egg, hoping it would hatch for them. The egg was placed on a marble podium at the foot of the throne, with a guard on either side.

Phineas strode over to where the line would formally begin. He wanted to be the first in all of Illrea to hold the egg. "What do you think you're doing?" a voice called from the side. Phineas looked to see his father glaring at him with his arms crossed, a twinge of disappoint in his body position alone.

"I want to hold the egg. See if I might become the next dragon rider." Phineas replied, hoping his father would approve.

"Do you know how many your age pass by the egg every day?" his father asked rhetorically, "The chances that the dragon would pick you are utterly impossible. And besides, you don't need to be galavanting across the continent into lands unknown and begging this Eragon to train you. You need to be here, for one day you will inherit my lands and you will become second-in-command to the King.

"But father…"

"Do not intend to argue with me! What I say is final. Now, get over here."

Embarrassed and furious, Phineas trudged out of line toward his father, face down the whole way. "Good boy. You don't need to be off thinking of fantasy tales about being a rider. It's preposterous anyway." The anger welled up inside Phineas to a breaking point. He stepped forward and he spit in his father's direction, with the main mass landing on the top of his father's shoes.

Antor did not take a second glance. He took one step and slapped Phineas across the face. The instant stinging of his cheek matched the stinging of his pride. "Don't you ever do that again!" Antor scolded. "Now go to your room, and don't come back out until I allow it." Antor motioned to a guard. "Take my son up to his room," he instructed, "and make sure he doesn't leave until I come find you."

The guard nodded in agreement and clasped Phineas' arm with a tight grip and pulled him out of the throne room and toward his room in a wing of the citadel. After a short five minute journey, they had reached his room. The guard flung Phineas in, and slammed the door behind, locking him in his room. Phineas yelled a string of curses at the guard, banging on the door, hoping he would relent.

Tears streamed down his face as he slumped against the door, powerless to stand up to his father. He would be forced to spend his life under Antor's thumb, and the thought made another string of tears well up in him, so he shook it aside. Then, an idea popped into his head, an idea so crazy, but it was just the rebellion he needed. He knew what tower the egg would be placed in. And, after everyone went to sleep, he would sneak into the tower to inspect the egg himself. It was perfect. Phineas allowed himself a little smile. Now, all he had to do was wait.

 **The question I have for this week is: Take a guess, Who is the Urgal ambassador that Jormundur refers to?**

 **Anyway, again make sure to write a review, follow and favorite and all that, so you know when the next chapter comes out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering

Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering

It was mid afternoon when Phineas was locked in his room, so he would have to wait multiple hours before the egg was placed in the tower room, and all the servants would go off to sleep. While he waited, he paced back and forth inside his room, devising a plan to sneak into the tower where the egg was being kept.

He debated it inside his head for hours, tweaking it slightly here and there, and cross-referencing it with details he knew about the guard postings, the best route, until he came up with the perfect plan. He would sneak out of his room through the window, and climb up on the vines until he was to the next level, then he would sneak through the hallways until he encountered a storeroom he had found not two months earlier exploring the citadel.

In it, there was a small entrance, hidden behind a cask of mead, which led to a secret staircase leading higher and higher until it emptied out on the roof of one of the lower areas of the Citadel, from there it was an easy jaunt across the rooftop to the tower which held the egg. After, it was just a quick climb with easy handholds up the side of the tower until he could reach the windows, where he just had to open them and drop into the room where the egg was being held. Phineas smiled, he had the plan all in place.

Some hours later, in the dead of night, when even the most restless of servants had turned in for the night, he ventured forth from his bed, carefully opening up the window he had in his room. He stepped one leg, and then the other onto the sill, twisting until he was standing up outside the window with his feet planted on the sill. He reached up, grabbing in outcropping of stone sticking out of the wall, and slowly hoisted himself from one handhold to the next, while also angling himself to the right until he was right outside the hallway window. He pressed his hand against it.

Nothing

He pressed harder, and slowly, the window creaked inward. He winced at the noise. Then, he heard a large rumbling toward the north and looked up. A large black cloud was rushing mad toward the palace, bringing with it the looming threat of rain, wind, and lightning.

 _I have to work double fast now_ , Phineas thought to himself, and pulled himself into the hallway, careful to latch the window behind him.

The air was too still in the hallway, and he crept quickly yet silently down the hallway before coming to the storeroom. He opened the latch and crept inside, locking the door behind him.

There was little light inside the storeroom, but Phineas felt his way around until coming to large barrel, five feet in diameter. He knew the entrance was sitting just behind this mead cask. The problem was that it was full, and it would take him several minutes to move the heavy barrel out of the way. He gathered all his might and pulled back against the barrel. It gave only six inches. He cursed and continued working at it.

Suddenly, he heard a jingling of keys outside the door. In a blind panic, he was able to grasp the wooden plank at the side of the door and he barred it from the inside. He held his breath as he heard the lock turn and the door push. It caught on the plank and refused to budge. He heard a few curses come from outside the door. Then, all was silent. Phineas, still holding his breath, breathed slightly, thinking whoever tried to open the door was gone.

 _SLAM!_

Phineas jumped. Whoever was outside shouldered the door hard, and Phineas could hear the door groan. He threw himself at the cask, putting all his energy into pulling it away from the entrance. The man outside kept shouldering the door, and he saw splinters fly up from the plank barring the door. He gasped. Whoever was out there must've been incredibly strong to be able to crack solid wood. He continued working until finally, the cask was free, and he jumped over to the bare wall.

His fingers frantically worked against the right side of the door, hoping to find the seam that would release the hidden door, as the door continued to break behind him. With a gasp of hope, he found the seam and flung it open, revealing the tunnel in front of him. He dove into the tunnel, shutting the secret door behind him, just as he heard the final breaking of door behind him.

He knelt down in the tunnel, too scared to move. He heard the man yell out angrily, then all was silent again. It was only after several minutes did Phineas think that the man was gone. He sighed in relief and continued down the tunnel

He came to a set of ascending stairs that would take him to the roof. He bounded up them two at a time, his mind still on edge from the man in the storeroom. He reached the door at the top of the stairs, and he burst forth…

...into a torrential rainstorm. Lightning wrecked the sky, and the wind tore at his clothes. He gaped at what was in front of him. But he had gone too far to stop now. He sprinted out of the doorway and into the rain. He gasped as the rain soaked his skin and clothes and sent a chill through his bones, he jumped across the rooftops until he came to the tower.

He knew it would be dangerous to climb, but at this point he didn't have a choice. He hoisted himself up the first few vines, but they were extremely slippery, and many times his arms almost failed, but he pressed on, climbing from vine to stone as he slowly traversed, until thirty feet up, he reached the window he was looking for. He peered inside.

Sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room was the egg, surrounded by books and scrolls. Nothing else was inside. Holding his breath, Phineas pushed against the window hard. And, it didn't budge. Trying again and again, he pressed hard against the window, hoping to push it inward, but to no avail. He cursed several times.

He knew he would have to break the window. He didn't know if the guards just outside the door to the tower room would hear him though. He grabbed his small dagger from his hip and waited. When a huge crash of thunder split the night, he drove his knife into the glass, shattering it to the ground.

He held his breath, but nothing seemed to be amiss. So, soaking wet, he pulled himself into the room and collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. His excitement overcame him, and he rushed over to view the egg. Its violet color was even more deep and pure than when he saw it in the throne room, but he notice strange lines running across it, just slightly darker violet than the rest of the egg. Curiously, he picked it up to examine it.

With a large chirp, the egg jumped out of his hand, in a panic he dove out and caught the egg in one hand, and he crashed to the ground. He winced, but nobody rushed into the room. He eyed the egg peculiarly, but then the egg chirped again and rolled off his outstretched arm and onto the floor. Phineas drew himself back as the egg rolled until it bumped into a bookshelf. Once it hit the bookshelf, a crack broke in the egg. And then another, and another, until multiple cracks lined the egg. And where the cracks met, a tiny piece of the shell fell away from the egg, followed by even more pieces until the shell fell away.

And in its place, in the discarded remains of the shell, lay a baby dragon. Phineas gasped. The egg had hatched. It had hatched for him. The dragon had chosen him. It had chosen him to be a Dragon Rider.

 **As always make sure you guys Review, follow and favorite so you can keep up with the story**


	4. Chapter 4: A Daring Escape

**I am on spring break now, but since I am not doing anything to save money, I can get a lot of work done on this story. So, I will be releasing a few more chapters over this week alone. So stay tuned! Also, if you like this make sure to review, favorite, and follow so you can be notified whenever a new chapter gets released!**

Chapter 4: A daring escape

Phineas gaped at the small dragon. Its scales shimmered a brilliant violet, the same color as its egg, shining even in the dim light of the night storm. It shook itself, and then stared up at him. He eased himself closer and closer to the baby dragon, until he mustered the courage to try and touch it. As soon as his fingers made contact with the dragon's side, he fell backward, biting his tongue as an icy pain flashed through this hand up his arm. He gasped for air for a few minutes, then the pain subsided. He glanced at his hand where he had touched the dragon.

Shimmering in the center of his palm was a shimmering silver oval. He shuddered. This means he really was chosen, as he he had read from history books that the silver mark on his hand was synonymous with being a rider. He touched the dragon again, but this time, there was no pain, only a slight tingling sensation. He also felt a strange sensation in his mind. It felt like a probe in his thoughts, lingering there for a moment, followed by a sense of curiosity. He looked at the dragon. _You?_ He thought. But, Phineas laughed. It couldn't have been the dragon.

An overwhelming sense of affirmation came from the probe. Phineas shook his head and looked at the dragon in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the dragon was a part of his thoughts. Another crash of thunder jolted him back to awareness of his surroundings.

He was still trespassing, with a dangerous storm raging outside, and two guards just outside the large door at the other end of the room.

Acting fast, he picked up the dragon, and wrapped it snugly in his tunic, hoping to free his hands. He climbed up to the window and lowered himself out the other side back into the pouring rain. He winced as the dragon increased the weight on his hands and feet, tiring him out more easily. But, he continued downward.

Halfway down, he panicked as he felt the dragon starting to slip out of his tunic. He doubled his pace but he wasn't fast enough. The violet dragon tumbled out and into open space. In a blind desperation, Phineas reached out for the dragon. And missed.

The momentum was too much for his hand on the ledge, and he slipped off of the wall and fell.

He tumbled down for twenty feet until he landed hard on his right foot, snapping the ankle. He screamed outward into the night as the unbearable pain gripped him. In his tightening vision, he noticed the dragon gliding down to the ground slowly and safely.

Phineas cursed his stupidity. He hated what he did, and now he was stuck outside in pouring rain with a busted ankle. He softly cried to himself. Half from the pain, and half from the sorrow. The dragon sniffed his jutted out ankle, then looked up at Phineas with its piercing eyes.

"Help.. me…" he whispered through the pain. Then, the dragon touched his ankle with the edge of its snout. He gasped in pain as he felt the bones and joints grinding back into place, when the motion stopped, the pain ceased from his ankle. He looked up and saw that his ankle was fixed to be perfectly normal again. He gaped at the dragon. _What did you do?_ He projected his thoughts at the dragon.

 _Help_ was the one word response he got. He shook it off, gingerly standing up and testing his ankle. It felt strong and firm, so he picked up the dragon and sprinted back toward the tunnel he had visited previously. Following his previous footsteps, he made it back to the storeroom where he saw that the door had been broken in, but it mostly remained intact. He continued forward, until he finally re-entered his room and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. The dragon pawed across his bed until it sat firmly on his chest, staring at him with its violet eyes.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked aloud while he stroked the dragon's neck, being careful of the spikes on its back. A thought crossed his mind. In the morning when the guard find that the egg is missing, the alarm would sound all over Illrea, as the gates would be shut indefinitely as they searched the entirety of the city, and it was only a matter of time before they found it. And what would they do if they found it? Phineas didn't know. He shuddered. He needed to get out of the city as fast as possible. From there on, he didn't know where, but he knew he needed to escape.

He jumped out of bed, scaring the dragon that was nodding off on his chest. He frantically searched around the room, throwing on a heavier cloak to protect from the cold rain, as well as grabbing his pack and filling it with items that he would need, including extra clothes, a firestarter, a map of Alagaësia, his bow, as well as a short sword his father gave him as a gift for his sixteenth birthday in celebration of his rise to manhood.

He cursed that he had no food to speak of, but he remembered a bakery was out near the stables where a few horses were, and one he planned on stealing. In the remaining space in his pack, he shoved in the dragon, despite its protests. _Stay in here._ He messaged over the mental connection. The dragon blinked once, but it seemed to understand. He shouldered the pack. Wary of the guard, he knocked on the door to see if he was still there. No answer came from the other side. He slowly opened it up to find the hallway empty and the guard vanished.

He crept out of his room down the hallway toward the stairs, which he slid down quickly until he was at ground level. Going to a more desolate end of the Citadel, he found a side exit, and quickly filed out to be greeted once again by the pouring rain.

It quickly soaked his clothes again as he pulled the hood of his cloak up to protect from the rain, and he dashed off quickly into the storm. Within a few minutes, he arrived at the stables. Going first to the bakery next door, he used his sword to slice through the thin chain that was locking the door. He slid inside, fumbling around until he found the racks where the bread were stored, grabbing two loaves and stuffing it into his pack next to the dragon.

He cursed again. _You eat meat don't you_ he sent.

Again, the wave of affirmation came from the dragon. He fumbled around through the cabinets until his hands fell on a few pieces of dried meat, possibly as a snack for the owner. _This will have to hold you for now. I'm not sure when we'll get to eat next._ He handed the meat backward to the dragon who eagerly snatched it up without a second thought.

Hurrying back outside to the stable, He broke the chain at the front door, and stepped into the smelly structure. Again, the light was dim and he could barely see. But there was just enough for him to fumble around the wall until he found a saddle and saddle bags against the wall. Pulling them off, he wandered through the stable until he found the stall for Fury. He was the fastest horse around, and he knew he would be more than enough to get as far away from Illrea as possible.

The horse eyed him curiously as he threw the saddle over the top and latched it on. Without hesitation he swung up onto the horse, and motioned for the horse to leave. It burst out of its stall faster than Phineas was expecting and almost threw him out of the saddle, but he held on and Fury crashed out the front door and out into the night. Phineas swung fury around, heading for a side gate exit of Illrea.

Somebody yelled at him from right outside the stables. He paid it no mind. He only focused on the ground in front of him as Fury sped over the cobblestone streets. Soon, the side gate was directly in front of him. It would have the least guards, and it was only slightly bigger than a cart. He kicked Fury to go faster. He tore through the gate without a protest from the guards above, and Phineas, Fury, and the dragon rode out of Illrea and into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5: The Longest Ride

**Another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. I'm a bit farther ahead writing this story, and I can tell you there are some great chapters coming up soon. So stayed tuned!**

 **Please review with what you think of the story and what you want improved. Also story suggestions are much appreciated! I don't have everything completely planned out, so any help is appreciated.**

Chapter 5: The Longest Ride

It was several tense hours that Phineas spent hunched over Fury, pressing the horse to its limits as they sped over the open countryside as the rain continued down in heavy sheets. He focused on nothing more than keeping Fury riding as straight as possible, as he could barely see five feet in front of him, trusting Fury to keep his direction.

He could keep no watch on the dragon, instead focusing on the tendril of thought it kept connected to him, and he took that to mean that it was still safe with him in his pack.

And still, the miles wore on. The rain eventually slowed to a light drizzle, but the cold still clung to him with every gust of wind. He pulled his cloak ever tighter and continued on. Fury eventually started getting weary, so Phineas slowed the pace to a quick trot, allowing Fury for a chance to regain some strength. Dark clouds still obscured the sky, so even though the rain had slowed, Phineas still couldn't see much, and he had no idea where he was going, he just had a mind to get away from the capital as fast as possible.

The rising sun finally broke through the clouds as the last drizzle rolled away, and a glistening rainbow shown through. Phineas smiled as he observed it, taking it as a good sign, and he pulled Fury over to take a rest and allow the horse to graze. He parked in a small set of trees dotting a bumbling stream, and picketed the horse in a nice spot of grass. The horse glanced at him, then started nibbling.

Phineas pulled the dragon out of his pack, and he placed it on the ground, letting it roam a little. _Stay here_ he spoke to it, emphasizing it in his head. The dragon looked back at him with an understanding gaze, then started exploring their environment. Phineas pulled the bread out of his pack and hungrily dug into it, for he didn't know when the next time to eat would be. He needed to get back on the road soon. He didn't know how Varen, Jörmundur, or his father would react when they discovered the egg missing from the tower, and with Phineas disappearing suddenly in the night as well, it wouldn't take long for them to put two and two together.

He laid back and rested his eyes for a moment, taking in the warm sun and letting it start to dry his soaked clothes. Phineas stood up when he felt that sleep was about to hit him. He wanted to travel more that day and sleep once night was upon them. He suddenly felt the mental connection with the dragon, and one word came through. _Food._

 _Where are you?_ He asked the dragon

 _Food._ This time it came stronger, and along with it an image from the dragon's eyes from another clearing a little upstream from where he was. He grabbed Fury's lead, and they walked through the brush to find the violet dragon with its jaws clamped firmly around the neck of a small water fowl. It dropped the fowl and soon as it saw him. _Food._

It eagerly tore into the fowl, eating at the meat with a vicious hunger. Phineas laughed at how ferociously it ate at the fowl, yet it was still small compared to him. When the dragon finished with its meal, Phineas motioned to his pack again. Pondering it slightly, the dragon glided over and dove into the pack, curling up with its head resting on the inside lining. Phineas mounted up on Fury, and they all rode off in the same direction as before, hoping to continue distancing themselves from the capital

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

King Jörmundur stormed into the tower room, followed closely by Varen and Lord Antor. They all had just received word of the missing egg, and were all furious. They strode over to the pedestal where the egg was being kept, and finding it empty. Jörmundur cursed. "I shall have the guards outside executed for this disgrace! The first night in Illrea, and the egg has been stolen!"

"Let us not be quick to anger," Varen said in his melodious voice, "There may be clues in this room to who the thief was, and where they are heading. Once we find that, it shouldn't be long for me to track this thief down and retrieving the egg."

"Whatever you say, elf," Lord Antor grumbled. All three of them searched around the room, looking for something that would tip them off with information.

"Look there." Varen pointed. Antor and Jörmundur followed his gaze to see a large hole in one of the windows, with broken glass fallen on the inside of the room. "The thief must have climbed up the wall, and broken into the tower through this window. So, whoever the thief was must've known where the egg was being kept, and he must've known enough about the citadel to be able to get to the roof below us in order to climb up. It must be someone who works or lives in this building."

Jörmundur and Antor nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a guard burst into the room, his face flush red and sweat pouring off of it, with a look as if demons were chasing him. "Lord Antor! Lord Antor!" he yelled in between his panting.

"Spit it out soldier. What has caused you to be in such a hurry?" Antor questioned.

"It's your son! He's missing! We searched his room, and we noticed many of his clothes and weapons missing as well! Also, we have a witness saying that someone who looks like Phineas stole a horse from the stables, and galloped out of the city in the dead of night." the soldier spouted.

Antor's face went pale as he turned to face Jörmundur. "My son is the thief… He must've done it to spite me after I punished him last night. And so he went and did a stupid thing as stealing the dragon egg! What is wrong with that boy? Guard, send a detachment out as soon as possible. I want my son and the egg found and brought back here as soon as possible."

"Wait!" Veran yelled, halting everyone in the room as they turned to face him. In his hands were egg fragments, still as pure violet as the whole egg had been. "The dragon! It hatched! It has chosen its rider!"

Antor's face went pale, as the shocking realization came over him. "S-so, that means that… my son.. He is…"

"Yes, it appears your son is a dragon rider now. And he is out there somewhere, probably scared and alone, with a young dragon. He's liable to get himself killed." Veran spoke.

"Well master elf, what do you propose we do?" Antor questioned, all temperament gone.

"I am going after him. My steed is much faster than most human horses, and it is my duty to deliver him safely to Eragon's citadel, where he will be trained to become a true dragon rider." Varen started off towards the door.

"Oh no you're not. You have no authority here! He will be brought back here immediately," Antor demanded, storming toward Varen, fists balled.

Calmly and smoothly, Varen looked at Antor and shouted, "Letta!" Antor froze in his tracks. His feet were stuck to the ground. He couldn't move. It's as if his feet had been frozen to the floor, and although he could move from his knees upward, he couldn't move forward to chase after Varen.

"This is out of your hands Lord Antor," Varen continued, "I promise I will prevent all harm from coming to him, but you must understand. He will become a dragon rider and he will help protect the land from evil. I hope you learn to comprehend this." And, Veran turned and strolled out the door, fearful guards moving out of his way when he approached.

It was only after several minutes that the pressure in Antor's feet fell away, and soon he was able to walk freely. "That damn elf," he muttered. "Guards! Send soldiers out to the cities with wanted posters for my son and Varen! I want my son to be punished, and we will hang that blasted elf for thinking he can undermine us. This I swear to."


	6. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

**So I made some changes. I decided to get rid of the prologue. It didn't help much, and I didn't feel like it really fit with the story. So, I'm starting the story directly with chapter 1.**

Chapter 6: Lost and Found

By midday, Phineas was already exhausted. Riding all through the night and most of the day had left his body weak and tired, as it had not been used to using adrenaline for that long. And, when the sun was high in the sky, he was barely staying awake in the saddle. For a few more hours, he pressed on, pushing Fury to the limit, as the horse was on the verge of giving out as well.

Yet, they continued on into the unknown. When the sun started it's downward approach to the western sky, the trio came upon a series of sandstone hills, each jutting upward into the sky in their own unique likness. It was still a few hours until dusk, but the exhaustion had come over both Phineas and Fury, and they headed to the nearest sandstone mound, looking for shelter. They came upon one with a cave not halfway up the cliff, and Phineas, halfway pulling Fury up the cliff, pulled themselves into the cavern, collapsing in exhaustion once the job was complete.

Phineas took off his pack, careful to let the dragon out to roam free around the cave, as he sat against one of the walls, exhausted from his full night and day ride away from the capital. He pulled out the last loaf of bread and eagerly tore into, hoping to recover some energy he had used up during his ride. When the loaf was finished, he sat against the wall of the cavern.

He pulled out his firestarter, and using sticks and logs he found along the way, had a roaring fire going inside of the cave. He pulled out the map of Alagaësia, trying to understand where he had gone. _Damn this_ he thought. He had no idea where he was, and the sandstone hills he had come upon were nowhere to be seen. He put the map away. _I'll find out where we are tomorrow._ He thought to the dragon, letting sleep overwhelm him, his body relishing the sleep it had been ignored for almost two days.

He awoke when he felt a strong sense of worry flood through him. He awoke with a start, clutching his chest. The sun had just begun again to rise in the east, panicking Phineas. _I just slept for almost sixteen hours straight_ he thought to himself. He put his attention to the dragon who was standing at the edge of the cave, looking down into the plain beyond.

I sense of anxiety came from it, as it stood, still as a statue, staring out into the plains. Phineas crawled over to where the dragon was standing, and peered outside the cave. Squinting into the sun, Phineas saw a silhouette of a man on horseback, galloping straight toward their sandstone hill, not more than a mile off. Panicking, Phineas ran back toward the bags and pulled out his bow and quiver. Even though he had only shot it five times in his life, it was better to be prepared. He carefully nocked an arrow, and then knelt down next to the dragon, ready to fire if the rider tried to approach them.

A minute passed and the rider had still not changed course, still dead set on the hill. With the sun no longer in his eyes, he made out a few details of the rider, but only just so as his head was obscured by a dark brown hood. The horse, he noticed, was a glistening white color.

Dread filled Phineas as he the rider stopped at the base of their hill and jumped off. In that moment, Phineas could see the outline of a sword attached to the rider's hip. This man meant to cause harm. _I won't let them._ He pulled back the bow and fired toward the mysterious figure.

Instantly and with cat-like reflexes, the hooded man swept to the side, the arrow missing him completely. He stretched out his hand and caught the shaft in a clean stroke. _How am I supposed to fight that!?_ He thought quickly. He quickly notched another arrow and pulled the string back.

"Stop!" came from the man. Phineas held his breath, staying perfectly still with his bow still drawn. The man held up his hands and threw back his hood. Phineas gasped as he saw two pointed ears on the sides of his head. This was no man but an elf! Phineas squinted and suddenly recognized the man.

"Varen?" he yelled out of the cave.

"Ah Phineas, it is good to see you alive and well," he called back. "And, I see you have a friend there as well." Phineas turned toward the dragon, which had lost its worry after recognizing as well that this elf was a friend. Phineas released the tension in the bow, placing it and his arrows against the side of the cave as Varen climbed up to where Phineas was standing.

Phineas was still wary when Varen pulled himself up and into the cavern. "What are you doing here?" he asked Varen.

"Looking for you. You caused quite a stir in the capital when we awoke this morning to find the egg hatched and both you and the dragon missing. Which I see you have here with you." The dragon padded toward Varen, curiously sniffing his boots. "Let me see your hand."

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Because, there's something I need to check for," Varen replied.

Phineas gulped and slowly held out his hand toward. Varen gripped it and twisted it palm up, revealing the silver oval shining on his palm. "So it is true. You have been chosen to be a dragon rider," Varen confirmed.

"Why does my hand shine like that?" Phineas questioned

"That is the gedwëy ignasia, or shining palm in your language. It is the mark of the connection between you and your dragon." Varen explained. "Come. You must do something with me. Bring your dragon too."

Varen led Phineas and the dragon out of the cave, sliding down the hill to where Varen's steed was picketed, eating a few clumps of grass. Varen led them over to a depression in the ground about three feet wide. "Watch." Veran instructed. He held out his hand. "Adurna reisa!" he spoke. Within seconds, water gushed into the depression, quickly filling it. Nearly as soon as he started, Veran lowered his hand, and the water stayed put in the basin. _Magic._ Phineas thought to himself. The dragon shared his curiosity as well.

Varen chanted a few more words in an unknown language, and soon an image appeared in the basin of a large room, tapestries hung on massive pillars that dotted the inside. A single chair lay in perfect frame. Then, a man appeared from the left and sat directly in the chair. He appeared to be a young adult, angled face and pointed ears like an elf, but yet he appeared more human than Varen, as if he was only part elf, with the rest of him man, long brown hair falling on each side of his head.

Varen bowed his head, putting two fingers to his lips. "Greetings Ebithril," he spoke.

"It is good to hear from you Varen. I trust all bodes well," the man asked, and Phineas heard every word he spoke, as if he was in the same room as the man in the puddle.

"Indeed. I have with me here a man named Phineas. He was chosen by the dragon in the egg you entrusted to me. And he is to be the next Dragon Rider."

"Most excellent Varen." He turned his attention to Phineas. "Now, what can you tell me about yourself Phineas?"

"What do you mean? What is this? And who are you?" Phineas demanded, a little overwhelmed.

The man chuckled. "Impatient I see. I was much like you when I was your age. My father always thought so anyway. As to who I am, I go by many names. But you might recognize me as Eragon."

Phineas' eyes grew wide. "You're Eragon?" he stammered, "Shadeslayer? Kingkiller? Bonded to the dragon Saphira? You're the one who rebuilt the riders!"

Eragon chuckled again. "Aye, that's me. I take it they haven't forgotten about me in Alagaësia?"

"Are you kidding? We hold a celebration every year in Illrea about your victory against Galbatorix!" Phineas shut off his excitement and put himself into a more serious mood. "So, what is it that you want from me Eragon?"

"You are going to train to become a dragon rider. May I see your dragon?" Phineas reached back and picked up the violet dragon and held it in his arms while it peered curiously into the puddle. "It looks healthy, no problems. Violet is a good color for a dragon. Have you named it yet?"

"Not yet Master Eragon. It just hatched two nights ago, and I haven't had time to think of a name yet."

"Give it time. Then both you and your dragon decide together what its name will be."

"Yes Master Eragon."

"Now to decide on your training." Eragon turned back to Varen, and they began a conversation in a language Phineas didn't understand, but the words kept ringing in his head, as if they held extreme value, even if he knew not the meanings. It went on for almost ten minutes, with Eragon looking very thoughtful the entire time. When it looked like they had come to a conclusion, Eragon addressed Phineas again. "It has been decided. Good luck Phineas. I hope to meet you soon."

And with that, Eragon's image dissipated from the watery surface, and the liquid flowed back into the ground as the basin was dry as could be. Varen stood up, dusting his clothes. "What did you talk about?"

"We…. We won't be going to see Eragon anytime soon." Varen said. "You have no training in fighting, magic, or overcoming obstacles. You are not ready at all, and Eragon does not have time to be training someone like you for hours on the most beginner of material. So, that responsibility falls to me."

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" Phineas spat. "I can handle anything you or Eragon throws at me. I guarantee!"

"We shall soon see," Varen swooned. Varen pondered for a moment, then spoke again. "If you think you are ready, then try to hit me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Try to hit me, in whatever way you can."

Phineas thought Varen would expect a punch toward the face, so Phineas jabbed toward his stomach with a fist. Varen easily sidestepped, grabbing Phineas' wrist and yanking it behind his back. Phineas' shoulder screamed with agony, and he stepped in the direction of his arm, twisting it free of the grip for a second, and he aimed a left for Varen's face, who easily bent backward away from the blow. The momentum carried Phineas' body with the punch, throwing him off balance, and Varen shoved him, throwing Phineas into a pile on the dirt.

"You're reckless. You're trying finish me off with one punch, but yet you lack the speed or power to accomplish it. When you're fighting someone who is much faster than you are, you must be able to use your mind, to see weaknesses in their defenses and to strike where it's appropriate," Varen spoke.

Phineas brewed with anger. He stood up, yelled, and started charging directly toward Varen, hoping to tackle him to the ground. Varen simply stepped left at the last moment, and Phineas only grabbed air. He again fell to the ground, sprawled out. "Again. Reckless. You cannot hope to win a fight if you are blinded by emotion. Learn to control your emotions, and fight with an open mind."

Phineas charged in again. Their fight went on for another fifteen minutes. Phineas would try a multitude of tactics, but he couldn't land a single punch. Each time he was thrown to the ground, and each time he got up and charged in again. By the end, Phineas was covered in bruises, and drenched in sweat.

"It is a start," Varen said. "Don't be dissuaded by your lack of progress today. It takes much time to be able to fight."

"Aye," Phineas spat. Walking back toward their hill to nurse his wounds. He sat against the base of their hill, angry at what had occurred. _I will become better. If I cannot win fights with my fists. I'll win them with my mind._


	7. Chapter 7: The Long Road Ahead

**This chapter is going to be a short one, so I am releasing it at the same time as chapter 8 right after**

 **As always make sure to review to say what you think about the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Long Road Ahead

Phineas grumbled as he sat back down in his cave, tending to the fire. Varen had struck a nerve in him, and he was still brewing with anger. The dragon eyed him curiously, trying to understand what had made him so angered. Phineas smiled and stroke the back of its neck, careful to avoid the spikes. Varen climbed up into the cave.

"What now elf?" Phineas asked brusquely. He was in no mood to continue, but in the back of his mind he knew he'd have to start training sometime.

"There is a safe place that Eragon set up in Alagaësia to train young riders who don't have much experience. It's about the only place to be able to do it without any outside interference, and without having to travel far out to the east to where Eragon created his citadel." Varen explained.

"Aye, and where is it?"

"Unfortunately it is a long way from here. Up north in Palancar Valley, where Lord Stronghammer has agreed to house novice riders for a time until both the rider and his dragon are at a strong enough point to join Eragon in the lands beyond to continue their training."

"Well then where the hell are we now if it's so far away?"

"From what I gathered, we are about somewhere along the lines of ten to twenty leagues southeast of Dras-Leona."

"So, I basically went mostly the wrong way when trying to escape from Illrea."

"It appears to be so. Nevertheless, we must go there so you can train to be a rider. So, get your bags and pack in order. We leave in five minutes."

Groaning because of the pain of his bruises and still the exhaustion of his long ride, Phineas gathered up his belongings, stuffing them into his pack and saddle bags, gently lifting the dragon into his pack, allowing it to rest freely, its head poking out the top. Within a few minutes his things were in order, he led Fury out of the cave, and struggled again to pull the horse down the rocky sandstone slope, until they were at the bottom, where Varen had already mounted up and was waiting for him.

Phineas climbed up fury, and settled in. "Follow me," Varen said. "There's a place near here I'd like to show you." He kicked his horse into gear, trotting down the line of hills, with Phineas following closely behind.

They had barely been riding for fifteen minutes, when Varen steered right, heading toward one of many of the sandstone hills, which looked the same as all the others, parking his horse right at the edge of the base. "We are here," Varen spoke, climbing off of his horse. "Picket your horse. We go on foot for now."

Phineas obeyed, and he and Varen climbed up the sandstone mound, until they made it to the very top peering out for many miles across the land. But there, at the top of the mound, Phineas noticed an area of smooth crystal, which seemed unusually large in the ground. He walked over and gasped. The crystal went down a few feet, but in the bottom lay an old man, lying there with his staff, seemingly asleep, as the elements had not allowed him to decompose.

He noticed a set of letters scribed into the stone.

Here lies Brom.

He read further, shocked at what he read. "This… This is Eragon's father?" he stammered.

"That is correct," Varen mused. "One of the last of the old system of riders almost one hundred and fifty years ago. This is history. He was one of the reasons you are here today. If not for him training Eragon, Galbatorix would most likely be still on the throne. And, he made the ultimate sacrifice to save Eragon from death, although it ended in his own demise.

Remember this as you look down into that grave. I will part you with some of Brom's final words. He said, 'Take care of those you love. For without them, life is barely worth living.' So, as we continue on our journey. Cherish your training. Cherish the bond you have with your dragon as you deepen it. You are part of something special now. Learn to enjoy it."

Phineas stared deep into the soul of Brom's body, wondering what all of Varen's words meant for him. This was his chance to be part of something great, rather than just a pawn of his father. No matter what pain or humiliation he would feel from Varen's training, he knew this was what he truly wanted. "Ok," Phineas said, "I'm ready to begin this journey."


	8. Chapter 8: A Name of Power

**Has been released at the same time as chapter 7, so make sure you check that one out before you read this one. Anyway, carry on and review!**

Chapter 8: A Name of Power

It was mid-day when Dras-Leona was spotted on the horizon. When they left Brom's tomb, Varen spent most of the time giving Phineas a history lesson of the riders, starting with the Elf and Dragon war that led to the establishment of the riders to bring peace. That led into the riders' golden age, leading into their eventual downfall at the hands of Galbatorix, the pilfering of Saphira's egg, and eventually where it found its way to Eragon, who was able to take down Galbatorix and start the new order of Riders.

So much historical information was coming to Phineas, he had no idea if he would even remember any of it after the day was over, but he focused on memorizing as much as he could, yet he wasn't much confident when Dras-Leona and the large mountainous rock formation known as Helgrind came into view. Varen slowed to a stop just on the outskirts of the city.

"In each city in Alagaësia, Eragon set up safe houses for fledging riders to hide out in if they ever were in trouble or needed a safe place to stay. We are going there to pick up provisions, and then we are going to quickly leave the city. Although it is much safer for dragons and riders than during the time of Galbatorix, we must still be cautious. Before we go any further, let me see your dragon."

Questioning, Phineas pulled his pack to his lap, revealing the dragon still poking his head out. "Now, I want you to tell it to trust me."

Phineas reached out to the mental link. _He needs you to trust him. We must trust him to become a rider and dragon._ He spoke to it. The dragon stared up at him with its violet eyes, seemingly understanding what he had meant. Phineas nodded at Varen. Varen closed his eyes, chanting several lines in the strange language. Before his eyes, the dragon disappeared, leaving nothing but his pack there. He looked around. He still felt the dragon's consciousness, and it brimmed with confusion, but he did not see it.

"I see you're confused," Varen said, "Your dragon is still there in your pack, but right now it is invisible. We don't want anyone to accidentally see it, so it'll stay there until we reach the safe house."

Phineas was careful to put his pack on, telling the dragon to stay put. It understood, but it still was filled with confusion. Even so, the trio set off towards the city, with Varen putting his hood up to cover his pointed ears. The main road into Dras-Leona was brimming with travelers, some walking, some on horseback, and some with large caravans. "Commerce has exploded since Galbatorix was deposed. There would be barely any traders in those days before Nasuada was put on the throne. Now, trade has expanded, leading people to have richer lives."

"You mentioned Queen Nasuada. What ever happened to her? I somewhat remember here. But, I was younger then."

"That's truly a mystery. Few people know why she left, and even fewer know where she went. What I know from what Eragon told me, is that she was heading north. She stopped in Palancar Valley on her way to gather provisions from Lord Stronghammer. From what was described, she seemed hardier, in full armor, and looked as though she was preparing for a fight."

"There has to be more to the story than that!"

"Alas, there is not much. She only mentioned one other thing to Lord Stronghammer. She said she was 'looking for answers' but nothing more. Eragon's suspected that she was searching for the rider Murtagh and his dragon Thorn, but with Eragon busy rebuilding the riders, he couldn't go after them, so he sent two elves to find them. They never returned, and it's been multiple years since then, so we can only assume that they all died, and Nasuada was never able to complete her mission."

"That's so tragic," Phineas gasped. He fell to silence after that as they passed through the gates of Dras-Leona, pondering what could've occurred to Queen Nasuada. Varen led them through the streets quickly, keeping a low profile to avoid any unneeded attention. After winding their way through, Varen stopped at a bakery on the western side of the city toward Leona Lake. They tied the horses up outside, and they went inside.

The warm smell of baking bread made Phineas' stomach rumble. He was very hungry after only eating a loaf of bread since he had left Illrea. A smaller woman was washing the counter, she had dark brown hair that was tied up behind her head.

"Can I help you men?" she asked, cheerful as ever.

"What do you have for the specials?" Varen asked.

The woman looked at Varen's hooded face curiously, "We have a nice rye that just came out of the oven, if that's what you're looking for, or perhaps you would like something else."

"We were hoping you had the hjarta abr brisingr." Phineas looked at Varen, questioning what he was talking about.

"Of course sirs, right this way," the woman said leading toward a back room. They followed her inside, and she placed a heavy lock on the door to Phineas' alarm. Varen threw back his hood, yet the woman did not seem fazed by the elf standing in her store. "So, is he the one?" she asked to Varen.

"Yes. He is the next one."

"Doesn't look like much. You have much work to do I presume."

Phineas blurted out, "Who are you? And why are you talking about me like this?"

The woman chuckled, "Young one, do not take offense. My name is Ari. I run this bakery. Eragon instructed me to run this safe house as well, if ever one of the riders like you ever came in looking for help. Do you have the dragon with you?"

Phineas opened his pack, while Varen murmured a few words, allowing the dragon to be seen again, its violet scales quickly flashing in the light as it slid out of Phineas' pack out onto the table. "It is so beautiful," Ari exclaimed. "Can I touch it?"

Phineas nodded, and Ari reached out and touched its neck, softly petting it. The dragon hummed with delight. "Have you given it a name yet?" Ari asked.

"I haven't gotten around to it yet. It only hatched two nights ago, and I haven't had time to even think about naming it. I'm not even sure if it is male or female!"

"You should ask it yourself," Veran suggested.

"But, it can't really think! It's said maybe one word phrases to me, but it's never answered any questions or produced a thought."

"Dragons are no more animal than you or me. They are very sentient and very wise."

Phineas reached out with his mind to the dragon, who turned towards him at the point of contact. _So, are you male or female?_ He asked, doubtful for a response.

 _Female_ , came the response. Seemingly understanding the question.

"She speaks!" Phineas exclaimed.

"So, your dragon is female I take," Veran mused. "Now, it should choose what it would like it's name to be. Even so, since your dragon is still very young, she won't be able to form full thoughts until around week to two weeks old. But, she can form words, thoughts, emotions, and feelings. So, suggest a name, and see if she takes it."

"But I don't know any dragon names. You mentioned a few, but I have no idea on anything else."

"I think I might be able to help," Ari spoke up. She hurried away. She came back a minute later with a smaller, leather bound book, which she thrust into his hands. "This is a book Eragon left the safe houses with. It is for whenever a new rider was unable to come up with a dragon name, this book would help them out."

Phineas opened up to the section of female dragon names, and started reading them off one by one. She rejected most of them, from Balagara, Ingis, Glacie, and Tovera. Phineas started getting frustrated going down the list. _Ok. What about Dovera, Lionala, Vervada, Dominis…_

 _Vervada_

 _That's what you want your name to be? Vervada?_

 _Yes_

 _What's so special about that name?_

 _I know_

 _What do you know?_ Phineas knew she wouldn't be able to fully explain, but it made him wonder why she chose that name.

 _I know._

 _Ok. Your name shall be Vervada._ Phineas said, albeit a bit confused.Vervada hummed softly, content with her new name. It gave her life. Phineas half smiled. Now, he began to feel the connection they had. No longer was she "the dragon" but she was Vervada, his partner in heart and in mind.

"Her name is Vervada." Phineas announced.

 ***Hjarta abr Brisingr- Heart of Fire**


	9. Chapter 9: Nerghain on Fire

Chapter 9: Nerghain on Fire

The next hour flew quickly for them all, as Ari fixed them up some food, and rummaged around her back room, picking up supplies they might need on their journey, food, fireweed for Vervada, a bit of coin, along with new clothes for Phineas. Ari pulled out a rough tunic and pants, thrusting them toward Phineas. When questioned, Ari said, "You look like a son of an earl, which you are, but you must blend in with the common folk if you are to make it to Palancar Valley without a problem."

Once they had everything in the saddlebags, Varen cast the spell of invisibility on Vervada again, and the rode off, out of Dras-Leona to the North. Once they were outside the walls, Varen veered away from the main road, taking them some miles from it before continuing North again. When Phineas asked about it, Varen just mentioned that to avoid suspicion from Vervada, they needed to stay away from civilization as much as possible.

And so the days continued. The training started slow, as Varen started with much more talking about history rather than into more technical aspects like magic and fighting. The bore of the lessons angered Phineas, but he dare not speak up about it to Varen to save him from humiliation like when he tried fighting Varen.

Vervada went through a growth spurt. When they had left Dras-Leona, she was only as long from snout to tail as Phineas' arm from fingers to elbow. But, she doubled and then tripled in size. By the time a week had passed from leaving Dras-Leona, she had grown to ten feet long, and she was as tall as Phineas was too his stomach. She frequently hunted, flying over the plains looking for young deer to eat. Varen no longer had to use the invisibility spell on her, as she could now simply fly above them without difficulty.

Their relationship also deepened, as Phineas began to instruct her in grammar and words, and she was soon able to understand and respond in full sentences. Since Phineas had some experience with a bow, he practiced whenever he could, even beginning to hunt on his own.

When a week had past, they angled back west, and soon found themselves at the northern tip of Leona Lake at dusk, camping on its eastern edge where it met the mouth of the eastern Toark river. Phineas looked out over the Toark River to see the friendly lights of the village of Nerghain, flickering in the distance. He wondered if the extra camp of soldiers that the King had sent had arrived. He tried not to think about it, and instead fell asleep.

 _Phineas. Wake up._ Came a voice. He rolled over, thinking he was dreaming. It came again, this time stronger. _Phineas, you and Veran must wake up. I sense danger._ Again, he ignored it, forcing himself to fall deeper into sleep. _WAKE UP!_ This time, the voice was strong, and he jolted up from his sleep in surprise to see Vervada staring at him.

 _Was that you?_ He asked Vervada.

 _Of course it was. You have a head of rock to continue sleeping._

Veran was awake as well, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was still dark, and the fire had begun to smolder, hot coals still glowing in the ashes. "What is it?" he asked. "I heard Vervada's voice. We must find out what danger she senses."

 _Look across the river,_ she said. Phineas and Veran followed her gaze, until they saw Nerghain. There was a intense flickering light coming from it, even stronger than they had seen when they went to bed. It seemed to dance and waver in the sky. Phineas and Veran knew what it was. Fire.

"What do you think is happening?" Phineas asked.

"I know not," Veran replied, "but, I must go figure this out. I will assist if necessary." He hurriedly belted on his sword, throwing his bow and quivers over his back.

"I'm coming with you," Phineas stated, reaching for his own sword.

"No. That is out of the question," Veran denied. "You are much too important yet inexperienced to be of help here. If fighting is involved, you would be injured or killed to quickly. I cannot allow that."

"But…"

"Phineas. You must trust me. If I am not back at dawn, I want you to ride to Teirm, look for Angela's Apothecary. There is someone there will be able to help you. Under any circumstances, do not come after me. Is that understood?"

"Yes Veran." Phineas put his sword down, defeated.

"Keep my steed with you. I do not want it getting spooked and throw off my balance if I have to fight." And with that, he ran off into the night, crossing the bridge with led across the Toark River toward Nerghain.

The wait was frustrating. Each minute went by in excruciating slowness, as he paced back and forth across their camp, impatiently waiting for Varen to return with news. The dust spilled upward every time his foot stepped down. _This is impossible. I can't just wait around while Varen is doing gods know what in the village!_ He said.

 _Phineas, we must be patient. Varen is an elf, skilled in magic and combat. He will do ok I believe._ Vervada replied.

 _But he could be killed or worse! Why hasn't he taught me to fight yet?_

 _I do not know. But, the fact that he hasn't means that you aren't ready. I am still small for a dragon. I cannot fight_

 _Screw this. I'm going after him._

Vervada growled. _I won't allow you to be killed!_

 _Then help me. You can fly, provide surveillance in the air for me. See if you can see Veran. I'll stay out of any danger until then._ Phineas said, grabbing his bow and sword. He threw the saddle on Fury's back and climbed on.

 _Very well. But stay back until I tell you._ Vervada took to the skies. She was still small, but the wind of her wings buffeted him with strong gusts. Phineas nudged Fury into a gallop, and they raced across the bridge toward Nerghain.

Details started to become clearer as he neared the outskirts. He saw that the fire only was on the western edge, toward the Spine. But the eastern portions of town were desolate, as if abandoned. The citizens must've been hiding out in their cellars, scared to death of the roaring fire and possible fighting. _Vervada! What do you see?_ He called out.

 _I can't see Varen yet, but I do see bodies in the town scattered about. There was a fight of some kind here. A group of soldiers is marching into the Spine as we speak._ She replied, slightly uneasy.

Fury seemed a bit nervous, but Phineas pushed forward until they reached the town's limits, and continued the gallop toward the fire. He stopped near the center of town, just out of reach as flames were engulfing a building not fifty yards from where he was. _Anything yet?_ He called out again.

 _It's hard to see anyt…. There! I see him! He's in combat with some enemy! I cannot make out who he's fighting, but be careful!_ She sent him an image through the smoke, and he could see from her perspective of two figures fighting through the streets. He made a mental note of the location, and charged forward, ignoring Fury's fearful braying. He coughed through the smoke as he wound different corners, almost getting lost in the blaze. He pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow to be ready for whatever happened.

He rounded another corner and locked in intense combat was Varen and a massive urgal. The fight bode badly for Varen, as he was on the defensive too much. He was much faster than the urgal, but the urgal outmatched in everything else.

All fear left Phineas. He charged toward the pair, pulling the string back on his bow, aiming it for the Urgal. His rage focused him, and then a phrase jumped into his head, a true phrase, he focused on it with all his might, shouting "Oro Deyja!"

Phineas yelped as his brain felt a significant pain, but the arrow fired from his bow, at an alarming speed, faster than he thought possible, slamming into the side of the Urgal's helm, through its skull, and out the other side, burying itself into the door of a building on fire. The urgal stood for a second, then fell over, dead before it hit the ground. Phineas leaned over Fury, as a newfound exhaustion came over him, and his breath came in short gasps

Varen yelled his name but he could barely hear it. He slowly pulled himself up off of Fury's back. He took a step and vomited onto the ground. Varen ran over to him, blood coming from a wound on his arm. "What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I came here to see if you were ok," Phineas said weakly through a fit of coughs.

"That was foolish and dangerous. Come, we have to leave the area now! More will be coming soon! We will speak about this insolence when we are safe."

Adrenaline seeped back into Phineas as Varen jumped onto Fury behind him. He pressed Fury back into a run, and they left the town the way they came. They didn't stop until they were clear of the town and back across the Toark river to their campsite. Vervada was just landing as they arrived. _What happened?_ She asked.

 _I did something. I'm not sure what._

"We need to leave this campsite now. We cannot stay here. Grab your things and let us be off." Varen commanded. Phineas weakly complied, storing everything in the saddlebags and smothering the remnants of the fire. "I know you're exhausted, and we shall talk when we escape from here, but now we must ride."

They climbed onto the horses and rode off quickly like ghosts in the night.

 **Oro Deyja= Death Arrow**

 **Hope you guys liked it! This was one of my favorite chapters to write (even though some of my better ones are still to come).**

 **Make sure to review what you think! And Favorite and follow to be notified when I release the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Magic is the Funniest Thing

Chapter 10: Magic is the Funniest thing

Veran and Phineas galloped quickly through the night. The hooves of the horses pounding over the road was the only noise around. Vervada was somewhere above them, flying with the wind. Phineas was barely awake, adrenaline being the only thing that was keeping him from falling asleep in the saddle.

Dawn was just beginning to break when they finally stopped, many leagues north of Nerghain. They stopped along the Toark River still, allowing the horses to take a long drink, and giving Veran and Phineas a time to rest for a moment.

"Do you know what you did back in Nerghain?" Veran asked.

"I don't know. I just focused on my arrow, and I shouted something. I don't know what it meant though. It just came to me."

A shocked look ran across Veran. "What you did was extremely dangerous. You used magic to kill the urgal. Magic, is very dangerous for someone untrained like you to be using."

"Then train me!" Phineas blurted out. "Teach me! How am I to become a rider if I have no skill in magic?!""

Veran sighed. "The precedent goes that since you have discovered magic out on your own, I will train you on how to use, but only in the most basic until we reach Palancar Valley. Understood?"

"Yes Master Veran."

"Good. So, magic, just like life, has rules that guide. If you use too much energy in a spell, you die. No exceptions. No is why you felt so tired after you used the spell. If you don't know what you are doing, you could send a wrong spell that could kill others. Do you remember the words you said when you made the spell?"

"I think it was… Oro Deyja." Phineas shivered. The words felt powerful when he said them.

"Oro Deyja. It means Death Arrow. It's an incredibly simple spell, yet very powerful. For some reason you were smart. If you had just said Deyja, meaning death, it could've killed you, me, the Urgal, or everything around us, especially since you are untrained. Since you said Oro deyja, that spell basically has the arrow follow its path to instantly kill whatever was in its way. In this case the Urgal. We were very lucky indeed."

"Why did I have to speak those words when I made that spell?" Phineas asked, "And is that the way we were able to contact Eragon, and then when you put the invisibility spell on Vervada."

"Those words are part of the Ancient Language. When one wishes to use a spell, they use the words in the language to say what they want the spell to do. The words of this language represent the true aspects of objects, thoughts, perceptions, and ideas. The words they mean in this language we are speaking right now are basically only copies and representations of the true names in the Ancient Language."

"Sounds complicated."

"At first it seems that way. That's why we shall only learn the basics until we reach Palancar Valley." He reached into his saddlebags, pulling out a small smooth pebble, dark as night. He handed it to Phineas. "See this stone? I want you to use magic to try and lift it. Only with your mind. You're going to use the words 'Stenr Reisa.'"

Phineas rolled to stone in his fingers, thinking about what to do. He drove deep into his mind, trying to find the spot he had used before to kill the urgal. He closed his eyes, checking every corner of his consciousness until he found a strange spot. He pushed against with all his might, until it broke, flooding his mind with a strange and unique energy, making his palm itch where his gedwëy ignasia was.

He opened his eyes, focusing on the rock in his hand. His gedwëy ignasia was shining underneath of it. "Stenr Reisa!" he spoke. At first, nothing. Then, putting all his might into, the rock wobbled then started lifting upward. As soon as it was three inches off of his palm, it stalled. He grimaced as he started to lose focus and pain came through his mind. At last, he let go of the magic, and the stone dropped to his hand, and the light from his palm went out.

He sat there for a few moments, catching his breath. "Why did that make me tired?" he asked.

"You've barely used magic before. It will take some time before you get used to using it. A spell takes away your life energy. So, if you use up more energy in a spell than you have in your body. You will die. A good rule, is it takes about as much energy to do something with magic, than to do it without magic," Varen explained, "So don't go trying to move mountains or destroying towns. It will kill you."

"How can I get better than just being barely able to lift a small rock?"

"You will train constantly. You will do that spell every single day until we reach Palancar Valley until you can cause it to rise from the ground to eye level without problem."

Phineas grumbled, handing the stone back over to Veran. He had no want to try it again, but he knew he had to continue eventually.

"Master Veran, something quickly unrelated if I may. When I was working my way through towards where you were in Nerghain, Vervada noticed a column of soldiers marching into the Spine. Do you know why?"

Veran sighed. "I saw that as well. I believe that once they drove the Urgals back, they decided to press on into the Spine to finish off the rest of them. If they reach the Urgals' village, a great slaughter will take place I fear. It truly is sad. Twenty years ago, Men and Urgals fought and died together to fight Galbatorix. And now, they are back to their petty squabbles and hatred."

Phineas stared off toward Nerghain in the distance behind them, hoping it would not lead them all to a war with the Urgals. The both of them mounted up on the horses and continued on their way again, with Vervada circling overhead.

 **More coming your way very soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Truth Revealed

**I have some good news! I have planned out how I want the rest of this story to go, and may even be planning a sequel in the future… You'll just have to wait and see! I am actually some chapters ahead at the moment writing this, so even with finals coming up, I can still hopefully release chapters on a regular basis.**

 **Hope you enjoy this! This was another of my favorite chapters to write.**

Chapter 11: A Truth Revealed

Two weeks of hard travelling cursed them, as they continued the trek north, following the Spine. The monotony was difficult for Phineas, and it continued to grind its annoyance into him. He was forced to lift the stone he had everyday with magic, each time causing him stress. Towards the end of the two weeks, however, he could keep it floating in the air for almost a full two minutes before his loss of focus and strength made him cut it off. Varen still kept instructing him on history, now focusing more on the responsibilities of riders, from peacekeeping, to fighting, to healing, and everything in between.

The only reprieve he had was with Vervada. They spent all the time they could talking, learning what it meant to be dragon and rider, while also deepening their connection and understanding of one another. It was joyous for Phineas. He had never been so close to anyone ever.

When two weeks had passed since leaving Nerghain, Phineas and Veran stood on a hilltop midday, overlooking the town of Yazuac. They had purposely attempted to avoid human contact as best as possible, but their provisions were running thin. They had skirted the town of Daret, hoping they could last a bit longer, but by the next day, it was obvious they needed to stop at Yazuac, as their last supplies had run out.

"Be careful in Yazuac. Remember, you are an important dragon rider. You must not put yourself in danger. If you find yourself in a bad situation, run. Don't attempt to stand and fight. You are still not ready for it, even though you have a decent aim with a bow." Veran instructed.

Phineas nodded, and the two of them set off down the road toward Yazuac, leaving Vervada behind. They entered the town from the southwest, donning their cloaks so they would not be recognized. "Meet me back here in one hour," Veran said, "Do what you feel, but stay inconspicuous. I have some things to take care of, and I will gather new provisions." And he trotted away toward the other side of town.

Phineas walked around for a little bit, before stopping outside a tavern. _Why don't I have a glass of mead. Shouldn't be too much of a problem._ He hopped off Fury, tying him to a post outside and headed in.

The air was thick with a strong stench, but surprisingly the tavern was mostly empty, save for a small group of three farmers sitting on a table in the corner. Phineas walked up to the counter, still a bit wary.

"Welcome traveler! The name's Marcus. Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take some mead," Phineas stated, sliding a few coins onto the table. Marcus went scurrying around, grabbing a mug and filling it to the brim with the frothy liquid, before handing it over to Phineas, pocketing the coins that were laid on the table. Phineas leaned back, happy to enjoy the mead. It was the first time he had to relax since Vervada hatched almost a full month prior.

"Sorry the town is not the beauty it once was. It was bustling ten years ago, but people have started moving to the larger cities like Ceunon and Gil'ead. It's been strange though. In the past week or so, more and more soldiers keep coming into the city. And just the other day, they started posting up wanted posters all over town." Marcus spoke.

"Who are they looking for?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a man of reading so I haven't bothered looking at them. Word from my patrons is that they're after some elf. I don't know. Apparently he's wanted for treason? According to word of mouth, it's heard he kidnapped the son of an earl close to the king. I'm not sure all the details. But, the men tend to exaggerate a bit, so I pay it no mind."

A slight twinge of panic shot through Phineas. He wondered if they were referring to himself and Varen. "Where is this notice board where these posters are?" he asked.

"Take a right when you leave and straight down the street. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." And Phineas quickly got out of his chair and headed toward the door.

"Hey sir!" Marcus yelled after him, "You didn't finish your mead!"

"Don't need it." Phineas burst out of the room into the blaring daylight. He mounted Fury and hurried him down the street for the notice board. It was not one hundred yards from the tavern and easy to find. He jumped off Fury, and scanned the board. What he saw made him froze.

It was a wanted poster for Varen. The drawing hit his features perfectly, from his scowling slanted eyes to his long white hair. The poster said he was wanted for treason against the crown for kidnapping Phineas, being that he was the son of Lord Antor. Phineas glanced over to the right. He gasped. He saw a perfect likeness of himself, smoothed out next to Varen's own drawing. It described him as a lost person, with a substantial reward of ten thousand crowns each offered for Varen's capture and the safe return of Phineas. He glanced down the street a ways and saw a group of soldiers marching his way. He cursed. He needed to warn Varen and get out of town.

 _Vervada!_ He called out with his mind, hoping she was close enough to hear him.

 _What is it?_ She answered, sensing his tense emotions.

 _Find Varen for me. I think we're in grave danger. We need to leave as soon as possible._

 _What's going on? Never mind. Tell me later. I'm going to contact Varen. Stay safe Phineas!_

She released contact, and Phineas leaped onto Fury, putting him in a quick trot away from the soldiers, rounding a corner and stopping, hoping to hide out without being caught. He looked back around the corner, but the soldiers had diverted course some ways back. He breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Phineas!_ Vervada spoke to him _I talked with Varen. He wants you to meet him outside the town to the north. Do not attract attention to yourself! They don't know you and Varen are here, so don't give yourself away._

 _Wait! How did you contact Varen?_

 _There's no time to explain! You must leave now!_

Phineas grunted, and nudged Fury forward into a gallop, rounding the corner back and headed north, careful to keep his head down. Unfortunately, he had neglected to look where he was going. Another group of soldiers had double backed, now walking on the cross street to the one Phineas was on.

They crossed right in front of Fury, throwing the horse off balance. It reared back on it's hind legs, throwing Phineas off the saddle and into the dirt, throwing off his hood. The soldiers stepped backward in a tumble to avoid Fury, who panicked, and took off in the direction they were heading, leaving Phineas on his own.

"It's him!" A soldier shouted, pointing at Phineas. Phineas gave the soldiers no time to think, as he pulled himself to his feet, and he took off sprinting in the opposite direction from the soldiers. "Get him!" the captain yelled. And, the whole squad pulled themselves up and gave chase.

Phineas ran through the town as fast as he could, weaving in and out of alleyways to hopefully lose his pursuers. _Vervada! I need help! Soldiers are chasing me and I've lost Fury!_

 _I'm coming Phineas!_

 _No! We don't want to reveal you to everyone yet!_

 _There's no time to argue!_

Phineas cursed and forced himself to run faster, but the soldiers who were more fit, were gaining on him. He rounded another corner and found himself facing the same square as Marcus' tavern. _Damnation! I've gone in a circle_. He realized, and continued running, panting the whole way. His hopes were dashed when another group of soldiers charged out of a cross street thirty yards ahead of him, forming their ranks across the street, blocking his only escape route.

He turned back, only to see the soldiers chasing him catch up, mirroring the other squad, blocking all chances of escape. Phineas looked left and right, hoping for anything he could find, but he was stuck in the middle of the street with large brick walls on either side and soldiers blocking both exits to the street.

The captain stepped out in front of his men from one side, clearing his throat. "Young Phineas! We mean not to hurt you. We only wish to return you to your father in Illrea. Surrender now, and no harm will come to you. I promise."

"I'll never go back to Illrea!" Phineas shouted in defiance.

"I wish it wouldn't come to this. Whether you like it or not, you will be coming with us." The captain signaled to his men, who slowly closed the gap toward Phineas. Phineas pulled out his bow, expecting the worst, but willing to go down fighting with every breath left in his body.

 _Phineas get on!_ Vervada yelled into his head.

 _Wha…?_

 _CRASH!_ A jarring impact smashed the earth, as Vervada hit the ground from above, staggering Phineas. He looked behind him. The soldiers stopped immediately as soon as they saw Vervada, mouths agape. Phineas gave them no time to react, scrambling up Vervada's violet leg and pulling himself up to the nook in between her neck and shoulders, grasping the spike in front of him with all his might.

 _Hold on!_ She yelled back at him. And with a few strong wing flaps, she gained altitude, soaring above Yazuac and the astonished spectators below. Looking at the ground far below him made Phineas extremely dizzy, so he focused on the neck scales in front of him, hoping not to be sick.

She turned course and started heading straight north, leaving Yazuac far behind. _What about Veran? And Fury?_ He asked.

 _Veran is still alive. He got caught up in the commotion, and with the soldiers swarming, he was recognized. He barely had time to contact me before he had to escaped with soldiers on horseback racing after him. He told me that we need to meet him on the most southern tip of the Atnora river, some leagues north of here._

 _What about Fury?_

 _I'm sorry Phineas. The horse got scared and galloped away. And since we had to leave town so quickly, neither myself or Varen had time to locate it._

A tear brimmed in Phineas' eye. Fury was one of Illrea's finest ever bred. And now, he was lost to them. _Wait._ He said. _How can you talk to Varen? Can you touch his mind as well like we do?_

 _In a way yes. But it is different. You and I are linked, so our bond is stronger. With some training, you can reach out to other beings' minds. It's harder to do than with you and me. Ask Varen about it when we meet up with him and all this is behind us. One more thing. Don't clench too hard with your legs, or you'll cut them up against my rough scales._

Phineas gulped, adjusting himself on Vervada's neck. He clung to the neck spike in front of him, as Vervada's wings maintained a constant rhythm. Vervada had been revealed that day, and Phineas knew that word would spread quickly of a new dragon rider in the land, and that he was the son of the Right hand man to the king.

Everything would change. Phineas only hoped that things would turn toward the better, as he and Vervada flew off into the unknown.


	12. Chapter 12: Where Past Meets the Future

Chapter 12:Where the Past Meets the Future

Phineas paced in a circle. Many hours had passed since their flight from Yazuac, but, there was no sign of Varen. They had landed near the edge of the Atnora River where Varen had instructed them to meet. And, with dusk approaching, a sense of dread had begun to set in.

 _He should've been here by now!_ Phineas complained

 _Patience Phineas. A dragon is much faster than that puny beast you call a horse. It may take some time, but Varen will get here._ Vervada reassured him. Phineas had doubts, so he continued to pace around. Hunger gnawed at his belly. Fury had most of his supplies when he took off, leaving Phineas with only his sword, the clothes he was wearing, and his bow with no arrows.

As the sun began to dip behind the spine in the distance, panic gripped Phineas. He had nothing to start a fire, no food to eat, and the temperature kept dropping by the minute. _This is not good. It's getting colder, and Varen is nowhere in sight._ He said.

 _We must keep faith._ Vervada encouraged. _He will arrive eventually._ Phineas didn't share her optimism. And, at last, the last sliver of sun passed below the mountains, and the land was plunged into utter darkness, with only the stars and moon providing specks of light.

Phineas shivered. The cold was now increasing, to a point where, even curled in a ball, he had no warmth. _Vervada. It's late, the temperature is dropping, we have no food, no fire, and Varen has disappeared. I won't survive out here if we must wait much longer._

 _Come here little one._ Vervada rolled onto one side, exposing her stomach _Lay against me. I will keep you warm until morning._

Phineas walked over to her, laying against her stomach, and she lowered a large violet wing over him, casting him into darkness. He sighed, and slowly drifted to sleep, still worried about Varen.

 _Phineas! Phineas wake up!_ He heard in his head. He yawned, wanting more sleep. _Phineas! I sense Varen! He must be on his way here!_

Phineas sat up with a jolt, hitting his head against Vervada's wing that was still draped over him. He scratched at it in annoyance, and Vervada lifted her wing.

Dawn had quite not yet broke over the land, but strands of light peered over the horizon, allowing the land to be filled with the golden hue of the early morning. _What is it?_ He asked Vervada.

 _Look to the south._ She replied. Phineas squinted, trying to see what she was looking at. He saw one lone rider, slowly galloping toward them. Phineas gripped his sword, unknowing who the unknown rider was. He kept getting closer, and closer, until Phineas could just make out the details of the face.

Varen was alive, coming toward Phineas at great speed. His face was pale, and his clothes were smeared with blood. He rode up to Phineas, jumping off of his horse, almost falling to the ground, but catching himself with one hand.

"Varen! You're alive!" Phineas exclaimed. "What happened?"

Varen stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "I encountered a group of soldiers leaving Yazuac. They were better trained than I thought. They kept following me, and wouldn't give up no matter how long they chased me. I couldn't lead them to you and Vervada, so I waited. Once night came, I snuck into their campsite to release their horses, but they outsmarted me. They were waiting with swords raised. But, they were no match for me. I killed them. All of them. I would've stopped if they surrendered, but none of them did, even after seeing multiple of their comrades go down, they just kept fighting." Varen sat down in the dirt, exhausted.

"I'm glad you're alive," Phineas comforted him. "You did what you had to do."

"Yes. Again, I must protect you in any way possible. So, if killing the men was the only way to accomplish it, then I did what I was supposed to do."

"Did you ever find Fury?"

"I'm sorry Phineas. The horse has gone. You'll have to ride Vervada for now. It'll actually help save time. My horse has better endurance than Fury, and I'm a more experienced rider. And since we don't have to discuss anything during our travels, we should be able to make it to Carvahall and Lord Stronghammer's hall by the end of the day if we leave now." Varen reached into one of his saddlebags, pulling out a few bits of cloth. "Put this in your pants on the inside of your thighs. It'll help stop Vervada's scales from slicing your legs until we get a chance to make you a proper saddle."

Phineas put the scraps into place, and he climbed aboard Vervada. "Don't worry about me down on the ground!" Varen yelled up to him, "Just worry about making sure you get to Carvahall." Phineas and Vervada took to the skies, leaving Varen in the dust below.

Vervada took Phineas high into the sky, eagerly showing him what she had taught herself about flying that they never had the chance to talk about before. They soared high above the trees. They flew north, following the Atnora River going farther upstream, as the elevation of the land below them increased, until they spotted a vast bowl shaped alcove within the mountains, many leagues across with a beautiful forest covering parts of the area. The land stretched vastly toward the north, mountains reigning it in on either side.

 _Is this Palancar Valley?_ Phineas said, stunned. _It's beautiful. Life looks so much more peaceful here than in the chaos of Illrea._

 _This is truly beautiful. I love being part of the mountains. I do not feel as exposed like on the plains._

 _That's just because you're a giant._ Phineas joked.

 _All the better to crush our enemies._

At the western entrance to Palancar Valley, a large mountain jutted out almost as a gatekeeper to the valley. The sides were extremely steep, forbidding all men from traversing its great height.

Phineas squinted. At the top appeared to be a crumbling ruin, damaged by the ravages of time. But, the stone structure looked sturdy and stable. _Vervada, go up there! From my history lessons with Varen, I think that might be Ristvak'baen._

Vervada agreed, and angled toward the mountain, gaining altitude with each stroke of her wings. They flew higher and higher, the air getting thinner as they climbed, making Phineas' breathing more labor intensive until at last they reached it. With a jarring drop, Vervada landed on an open area of stone leading to a watch tower. Phineas climbed off us Vervada, examining his surroundings.

The structure was big enough to hold dragons, yet it seemed small enough to only be manned by a single, or only a handful of watchmen. He approached the watchtower, almost pulling the old wooden door off the hinges when he opened it.

Inside only appeared to be a cold fireplace, a damaged bench, and a ladder leading up to a trapdoor in the roof. He climbed up it, pushing up the trapdoor and pulling himself up.

The sky was clear, and he could see out over all of Palancar Valley laid out before him. He noticed two large settlements, set apart from each other on opposite sides of the Atnora River. He looked farther north and noticed a large castle at the northern end of the farther town. _That must be Lord Stronghammer's castle! We're almost there!_

He noticed a small shrine, with a large stone tablet. Right beneath the tablet, was a candle, with a smooth unflickering flame. The sight of it confused Phineas. How could someone come out here to light a candle every few hours when it went down. He went to the tablet, and he found writing carved into the stone, with a skill no hand could produce. He read it:

 _Let us remember this place, the place of sorrow, for what it reminds us of our past. It was here, over a century ago that the last vestige of the former riders was destroyed, as Vrael, the leader of the Riders, was slain by the evil king Galbatorix, leading to a century of iron rule._

 _Now, we have a newfound peace and hope, as a new order of riders springs up from the ashes of the former. It is our destiny to do so._

 _Whoever you may be, reading this homage, always remember the past. Live your destiny. And whatever you do, bring peace wherever you go. Remember this flame you see at your feet, Du Osthato Istalrí. The mourning flame. It will always remain lit to remind us all of our past failures and successes._

 _Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson_

Phineas shivered as he read it. It was still almost unreal to him that Eragon himself had left this message for someone like him to find. It began to dawn on Phineas the burden he now faced as a rider, yet it would bring him great joy to bring peace to the land. He looked out at Vervada on the steps below. _We are history in the making._ He said. He read the inscription on the tablet to Vervada. And a sense of hope emanated from her.

 _We will always fight for what is right in the world. When we begin our training, no matter how hard it will be, we must always remember that we have a responsibility for the people of this land._

Phineas nodded, as he climbed back down and onto Vervada. They took off again, gliding down towards the valley below. They noticed Varen galloping alongside the Atnora River toward the first town. They landed just in front of him, allowing him to come up alongside them. He pulled his horse to a stop and approached them.

"How goes the flying?" he asked.

"It goes very well. We visited Ristvak'baen." Phineas replied.

"Very good indeed. I had meant to tell you to visit there, but it looks like you very well did it on your own. Excellent. It is good for you to look at your own history."

"So, what is the plan for meeting Lord Stronghammer?"

Varen pointed to the town a few miles off. "That is Therinsford. Carvahall is just down the road on the other side of the river. I want you to meet me just outside the gates of Carvahall in an hour. All three of us shall walk into Carvahall together, including Vervada."

"Why is that? I thought you wanted Vervada to remain unseen for most people."

"Yes, but the people of Carvahall are different. We can trust them. They are fiercely loyal to Lord Stronghammer, and many of them were around when Eragon grew up and knew them both personally. You as a rider are somewhat famous amongst these people. It is good to show them who you are."

Phineas nodded, then climbed aboard Vervada, and they were off again.

One hour later, Phineas stood next to Vervada outside the wooden gates of Carvahall, when Varen came riding up from the south, stopping alongside them. "Are you prepared?" he asked. "Forgetting your example in Yazuac, this is your first public appearance as rider and dragon, and it will do you some good. Also, it will look more presentable if you ride on Vervada."

Phineas gulped and climbed on top of Vervada. _Are you ready?_ He asked.

 _Almost._ She replied. Vervada reared back, head to the sky, and roared loudly, echoing against the buildings. _Now I am ready._ _Let us show the people who we really are_

The three of them strode through the gates and into town, Varen on horseback and Phineas on Vervada. He saw people exit their homes and businesses, curious to the enormous booming sound they had heard echo across the streets.

They gasped when they saw Phineas and Vervada stroll down the main road, their eyes agape. Phineas had been used to public appearances due to all the lessons and experiences in courtesy he had learned under his father in the King's court. He smiled, sat up straight, and waved generously at the people standing in the street.

Soon, their shock went to cheers of joy, and more and more people joined the groups lining the streets, cheering and applauding Phineas and Vervada as they continued their way through the main road of the town. Many minutes passed by, and they reached the other end of Carvahall and the gates of the castle, the entire town cheering behind them. A long horn went up from the castle.

When the note died down, the gates of the castle slid open, and a man stepped through the opening. He was dressed modestly, yet he carried himself in a way befit a king. "Greetings Phineas and Vervada!" he spoke to them, "Allow me to welcome you to my home. My name is Lord Roran Stronghammer."


	13. Chapter 13: Lord Roran Stronghammer

**I want to give a shoutout to users 55ggarz and Thrawn13 for their reviews on my story.**

 **Reviews help me be motivated, and they give me ideas about the future. So, if you anything good to say about the story so far, or if you want to suggest possible future suggestions, please give me a review to let me know.**

 **Also, I am leaving the country for an internship in around fifty days, so I really want to get this story done by that point, so I will be releasing chapters more often from this point on, especially now since finals are over for me.**

Chapter 13: Lord Roran Stronghammer

Phineas gaped at the man he saw. Lord Roran Stronghammer was a legend in the kingdom, a man who had won every battle he fought. Yet, he had seemed almost normal to Phineas. He was generously built with muscle, with a thick beard that clung to his chin. He had not seemed like that man that was told in all the legends, yet he had a confidence in him that seemed to intimidate the men around him, yet motivate them to defend him till their dying breath.

Vervada approached him carefully, sensing Phineas' awe. He and Veran jumped off and approached on foot. "It is good to see you Veran-Vodhr." Lord Stronghammer said, placing two fingers upon his lips, "I hope your travels bode you well."

Varen returned with two fingers on his lips, "There had been slight delays Roran-finiarel, but we have arrived unharmed."

"Very well indeed. Come now. We must celebrate the arrival of a new dragon rider!" Lord Stronghammer beckoned, and they all entered the castle, the large gate slamming shut behind them.

They entered an immense main hall, with the ceiling large enough to fit the tallest of dragons. Stronghammer must've felt the wonder Phineas and Vervada experienced, for he said, "My hall was built for all dragons to be able to visit, no matter their size. We had known when we built it for we would be helping train the some of the next generation of riders, but it was still a challenge to build this hall. We also wanted to make sure Saphira could fit, whenever Eragon would visit from the east. It was a massive engineering feat with the most skilled and dedicated architects and builders of the Men, Elves, and Dwarves." Roran continued giving the details, when they reached the throne on the opposite end of the room.

Roran sat down, onto the throne, gazing out over the group. "So, Varen, what is your plan for Phineas and Vervada? I understand you are to train him to a point here where then Eragon can pick up the training, but how long do you suppose that will take?"

"I believe it will take two months to train Phineas to a proper enough level so that when we arrive at Eragon's citadel he will have the right knowledge to be able to succeed. I understand that you have also been contacted by Eragon with his outline of Phineas' training."

"I have. I understand that Eragon has trusted me to take part in beginner lessons in battle strategy, while my weapons master Herator will train Phineas in swordfighting and combat."

"That is correct."

Phineas blinked as they talked about his training. He realized he had so much to learn in such a short time. It would test his mental state to the very limits. _I wish to ask Lord Stronghammer and Master Veran a question. Can you relay my words?_ Vervada asked Phineas.

 _Of course. What would you have me ask?_

 _I would like to ask what my training will be for this time. For two months, you will be working on your fighting and magic. Am I supposed to sit around blowing smoke rings for that time, just waiting for you to become competent?_

Slightly shocked by Vervada's bluntness, Phineas repeated the question to Varen and Roran. They both chuckled. "Who am I to instruct a dragon the nuances of courtesy?" Roran joked. "I may be a Lord amongst men, but I cannot compare to the majesty of dragons."

"I suppose that should be addressed as well," Veran replied. " It is hard to train a dragon when one is not a dragon. Nevertheless, when I am not busy training Phineas to use magic, I will be providing lessons of what I can on aerial tactics. I should say though, your ability in the air is unprecedented for a dragon of your age. You are very much a splitting image of Saphira herself. You are born for being in the sky."

Vervada blinked, blowing a small bit of smoke into the air. Phineas felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction coming from her. _I think you got the answer you were looking for._ He joked.

Suddenly a door on the side burst open, revealing four strangers swiftly enter the throne room, two men and two women. The women looked similar, as they both had near identical facial features, and the same color of copper hair. Albeit the younger looking one was a few inches taller than the other. The men were of similar height and build, and they looked to be similar in age to Roran, yet one had dark brown hair, and the other had shimmering blonde hair, not dissimilar to Phineas' own hair color. They all four froze when they saw Vervada, still unsure what to think of the large violet dragon sitting in the throne room.

"Excellent timing!" Lord Stronghammer exclaimed when he saw the four strangers. "Phineas, Varen, I want you to meet some very important individuals of my hall. This is my wife Katrina, my daughter Ismira, and my right and left hand men, Albriech and Baldor Horstsson. Katrina, Ismira, Baldor, and Albriech, I'd like you to meet Varen, egg courier and Eragon's ambassador, Phineas, the newest dragon rider, and Vervada, Phineas' dragon partner.

They all stepped forward, exchanging greetings and pleasantries. "Is it ok if I approach your dragon to pet it?" Ismira asked, blurting it out to Phineas, "Or will it try and bite?"

 _I suppose she can. But, make sure to remind her I have a name before she can just come pet me like I am a common animal._ Vervada said.

Ismira gaped as Phineas repeated Vervada's sentiment. "She speaks with you?" Ismira asked, still bewildered.

 _I speak very well in all fairness._ Vervada mused, contacting Ismira's mind directly. _However, you may pet me if you wish. I will warn you my scales can be rough so be gentle if only to protect your own hand._ Ismira cleared her throat and stepped to Vervada, petting her snout, somewhat more humble.

Roran chuckled and had a far away look in his eye. "Like father like daughter. I had assumed that all dragons were nothing more than animals, but Eragon and Saphira soon corrected my mistake. Ah, but we shall not dwell on the past. Come! We shall feast tonight to celebrate your arrival!"

He gave orders to Albriech and Baldor, as well as a few other servants who came when he called, each more wary of Vervada. Soon, in an hour's passing, they were sitting along a giant table in a dining room with as much grandiose as the throne room. On one end was only a giant plate and empty space for Verada to remain at the table. Many important citizens from Carvahall streamed in, eager to see the dragon once again. They all eventually seated themselves along the table, eager to begin the meal.

Phineas and Varen sat next to Vervada on the side, directly across from Roran, Ismira, and Katrina. When Phineas questioned to Roran about why he was sitting along the side and not at the head of the table, Roran simply laughed and said, "A lord must remind his people that he is no more or less human then they are and that he is willing to humble himself and sit amongst them, rather than at the head and pretending that he is better than his subjects. Also, I would like to sit with my newfound guests, and since Vervada must take up one end of the table, there does not put me anywhere else to sit."

Phineas noted how bizarre this behavior had seemed to him being from the Capital. Here he was, sitting with Lord Roran Stronghammer, lord of the entire north, yet he acted like he was no more than an average man, as in Illrea, wealth and status were almost as a badge worn on one's chest to constantly remind those subservient that you had more power, wealth, and status than they did.

The meal progressed onward with fantastic dishes of all shapes and sizes, leading to a large venison steak, cooked to perfection over a hot fire. Phineas ate eagerly, as he had only had meager stews over the past month travelling to Carvahall. He received glee from Vervada as well, as she happily munched into a large slab of meat taken from a few choice deer that had been hunted a few nights before in the mountains. Over the meal, he noticed it strange that Varen did not partake at all of any meat item, and instead slowly ate only vegetables and grains.

As the dinner progressed over several hours, Phineas conversed well several people, including other members of Carvahall who would delight in telling stories of the Rider War, usually overinflating stories of heroism from Eragon and Roran, in which Roran just rolled his eyes at each increasingly ridiculous story.

What he found most enjoyable was conversing with Ismira. They were both around the same age, albeit Ismira was a few years older than Phineas, but they could still connect because of this, as well of that fact that they were both children of high ranking lords, and laughed at how some of the ridiculousness of forcing courtesy, and they were able to get along very well.

Soon, the feast began winding down, as more and more patrons got tired, and they all exited out into the night to return home. And soon, only Varen, Phineas, Roran, and Vervada remained. As the last of the food was returned to the kitchen, they all decided to retire for the night. "Let me show you where you'll be staying as rider and dragon," Roran said to Phineas and Vervada.

Roran led the both of them down one of the larger hallways off of the main hall, ending at a large wooden door with a large enough space for a dragon. Roran opened the heavy doors, as lanterns all around the room lit up in a warm orange glow when they stepped in. Inside there was a large open area with a dragon sized mattress filling it, while on the right against the wall was a human sized bed, draped with linens. A few book cases scattered the room with a large dresser close to the bed with a mirror.

"This is where both of you will be sleeping. We built this room in preparation for any rider that arrives at my halls so that both rider and dragon do not have to be apart even while sleeping. Again, we used Saphira as the model to fit dragons," Roran explained.

"Lord Stronghammer, if I may, how do the lanterns light up? They immediately became filled with light when we entered the room, yet they seem to not have flame inside them," Phineas asked.

"You only need call me Roran. Here in Carvahall, we do not need to hide behind a veil of courtesy. But, with the lanterns, they are a gift from the elves and dwarves. They have been imbued with spells that light them when someone enters the room, and takes the light away when the residents of the room wish to sleep, or there is nobody in the room. If you have any questions, I have guards always on duty. They will be able to answer you. Good night young Phineas." And with that, Roran and Varen slipped out the door, leaving Phineas and Vervada alone in the room.

 _What do you think?_ Phineas asked.

 _About what?_

 _About all this. Coming here to Carvahall, Roran, beginning training, everything. It's almost overwhelming to me. Even though I took part in grandiose dinners in the king's court with my father. I was never one of the main attractions like we are now._

 _I am only a month old, yet I still have the wisdom of many generations of dragons before me. We must be patient. Experience will come in time. We just need to be ready to face our destiny together as dragon and rider._

Phineas nodded, climbing into the bed, as Vervada curled up on the large mattress on the floor. _It is sufficient_. She said. _Much better than sleeping on the cold hard ground which I did for the past month._

 _You and me both._ The weariness overtook both of them, and as they closed their eyes, the lanterns dimmed in the room, plunging it into darkness. Phineas fell asleep, wondering what would happen in the days to come.

 **Again, make sure to favorite, follow, and review if you like this chapter and the story as a whole, they keep me going. Hope to see you back here for the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Start to Training

**This is my longest chapter up to this point. I hope you like it!**

 **Again, make sure to submit a review if you like it!**

Chapter 14: A Start to Training

"Get up! You'll never get better at fighting by laying in the grass!" Herator yelled. Phineas lay in the dirt, covered in sweat. He had been practicing his swordplay in the castle training grounds with Herator. The sword master stood above him, a shorter, balding, middle aged man, yet he was stronger, faster, and better skilled than Phineas had anticipated, besting him at every turn.

Every bout lasted only a few seconds, each where Herator brutally beat upon Phineas, in which Phineas usually ended up in pain on the ground. Herator used these moments where Phineas lay on the ground in agony to berate him and yell at him different techniques and ways to fight.

Phineas groaned, and slowly rising to his feet, picking up his practice sword where it lay next to him, holding it up, ready to face Herator once again. Phineas jabbed first, hoping to catch Herator off guard, but the older man was ready, parrying Phineas' sword away from his body, the momentum carrying Phineas off balance and toward Herator, who throw his hilt into Phineas' chest, knocking the wind out of him, and shoving him to the ground again.

Phineas glanced behind. Vervada eyed him curiously, watching him fight from the grass a few yards away. She pulled back her upper lip, revealing a set of glistening white teeth, followed by a few sharp noises that sounded like hiccups. Only then did Phineas realize she was laughing at him. He turned away, red with embarrassment.

"Get up again!" Herator yelled, "We haven't got all day. And this time remember, never lash out with your sword, lest you lose your balance. When swordfighting, you lose your balance you are dead. There are only two outcomes to a fight. You survive, or you die. I'd prefer to teach you how to stay alive." Phineas begrudgingly got to his feet again. They went through a few more bouts, each ending with Phineas losing in spectacular fashion, adding to a large collection of bruises growing on his body.

When they had finished, Herator mumbled a few curses and grabbed the practice swords. "I guess it will suffice for your first day. You have a very long way to go." He spat to Phineas. Phineas groaned and walked over to Vervada, laying against her side.

 _I hurt all over. And this is only the day one_. Phineas complained.

 _Have faith. Some day you shall get better. I shall somewhat regret that day, for I won't be able to laugh at you getting beat senseless by an old man._ She joked.

Phineas just grumbled and stared out over the training grounds. Many guards were practicing their combat as well, keeping in top shape. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blur of swords not too far away. He looked at what he saw and was shocked.

Herator was now off sparring with a new opponent, and their flurry of blows impressed Phineas, as both combatants drove off each other with a series of parried strikes. Each attack by both combatants was calculated, only steel will and sword of the opponent kept the balance of the fight in check.

Phineas gaped, when the fight turned, as Herator was fighting none other than Ismira. Her stunning copper hair was kept behind her head with a leather strap, and she was clad in a garment of dark leather armor. She fought with two swords. One was a slightly shorter than normal sword, the other was a long knife, a foot and a half long, held in a backhanded grip in her left hand. Her motions were fluid and flawless, as if she had been training for some time.

The fight went on for a few more minutes, but Herator's experience eventually won out as he did a complex maneuver, flying from one technique to the next, slipping his sword under Ismira's guard, resting his sword against her neck. Ismira froze, then conceded defeat lowering her swords, putting them into the sheathes on her back. They both bowed, acknowledging both their prowess with swordplay.

Ismira glanced over and saw Vervada and Phineas. She waved and smiled at them. Phineas stood up and waved back. Ismira said goodbye to Herator, then jogged over to where Phineas and Vervada were. "Hi!" she said in a cheerful demeanor, "how did your session with Herator go?"

"Truly awful. I've rarely had any swordplay training, and he beat me good." Phineas rolled up his sleeves, showing the full extent of his bruises. "How did you last so long with him? You're amazing! I've never seen someone look so graceful in swordplay. It was almost like you were dancing."

Ismira blushed. "I have been training for a while. My parents thought it be best for me to learn to defend myself. My mother, Katrina, was kidnapped and held prisoner for months before my father and Eragon were able to rescue her. When I was born, they decided that I should learn to defend myself in case I was ever put into the situation my mother was put in."

"Well it certainly worked. You fight beautifully and skillfully." Phineas and Ismira smiled at each other. Phineas felt a connection. He had never had many friends growing up, but with Ismira, he felt like he could be himself, even though they had only been acquainted the day previous.

Ismira soon left back for the castle, leaving Phineas and Vervada to themselves on the training ground. _You fancy her don't you._ Vervada teased as they watched Ismira head away from the training grounds.

 _What's that got to do with anything?_ Phineas snapped.

 _It's obvious that Ismira has caught your attention. Remember, you cannot hide your emotions from me. Just remember one thing. You and I are linked. Our bond is what no non-rider would ever understand. I just hope you can keep your mind clear at least with our training._ Vervada warned him, hoping Phineas was listening.

Not thirty minutes later, they were sitting in a study in the castle, surrounded by books of all kind, when Veran strode in. He reached out his hand to Phineas, handing him another smooth stone like the one they had used on the road. "Before we can begin, I want to make sure you have mastered this before you can continue. Place the stone on the ground at your feet, and raise it to eye level," Veran instructed.

Phineas placed the stone at his feet, bracing himself. He held out his right hand. "Stenr Reisa," he said. His palm glowed the familiar silver, and Phineas watched as the stone shook, then rose smoothly upwards. He could feel a dip in his strength, but he kept his focus on the stone, and soon it was at eye level. He held it there for a moment, before his focus lapsed and the stone fell to the ground, landing softly at his feet.

"Excellent. Since you have shown focus and dedication in perfecting this task, we can begin." Veran started by going through a vocabulary lesson of the ancient language, teaching him a large selection of words, going through their definitions, context, grammar, and syntax. It frustrated Phineas to no end. The words seemed easy to him, and the grammar was very similar to his own language, but he wasn't learning any magic. Yet, he kept pouring over the words and sentences, until his head was soon spinning with letters.

"Master Veran, I understand this is important, but are we ever going to learn anything about magic? Why must we go over the grammar and vocabulary of the Ancient Language over and over again?" Phineas complained.

Veran blinked, but otherwise showed no emotion. "Phineas, have you ever heard of a girl known as Elva from the Rider War?"

"The name sounds familiar, but I don't remember anything about her."

"She was but a baby when Eragon first encountered her. Eragon decided to bless her in the Ancient Language, hoping to bring her good fortune. But, a simple grammatical error turned what he said from a blessing to a curse. She was forced to bear the burden of peoples' suffering, all because Eragon had not had a formal lesson in Ancient Language grammar before that moment. So, in an effort to make sure that no riders ever make his same mistake, Eragon wants all young riders to extensively learn the Ancient Language before learning more complex of spells." Varen explained. "Be patient, we will still start spells soon, although still starting with very simple ones that don't require too much verbiage."

"Can I just ask one question? I'm not sure if it has to do with magic or not, but it's something that's been bugging me ever since Yazuac, yet I never had time to ask about it."

"What is it?"

"When Vervada and I were fleeing the town, she said that you and her talked with your minds much like Vervada and I do. And then, just yesterday when we arrived, Vervada talked directly with Ismira as well. I thought that was something only a rider and dragon can do. Can dragons do it with others as well? And on that note, can two different people do that as well? Talking with their minds?"

Varen stood still for a second, squinting at Phineas for a second. Suddenly, Phineas felt a strong rush of another presence, flooding his consciousness. _Of course it's possible._ A voice came into his head, _It is a very useful skill to have at your disposal._ The other mind fled, and Phineas stared at Varen in bewilderment.

"You did that?" Phineas asked. Varen nodded. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Of course. That is something that is very important to have in battle. You can also attack other minds, rendering the person useless, you can control a person's actions from afar, you can analyze the memories of someone, and a whole assortment of other useful skills. Since you are still a beginner, we will start with how you battle someone with your mind and gain access to their consciousness."

"So what you're saying is I need to be able to attack and defend mentally, just the same as attacking and defending with swords?"

"In a way yes. If you wish to defend your mind, you must focus on one thing and one thing only. It could be a poem, an image of someone you know, or even a tree. But, you must not divert any of your attention away from that object, or a skilled opponent will sense it, attacking the weak points of your mind until they break through. This is extremely difficult, especially in the middle of a battle. To start, I want you to focus on something. Then, when you are ready, I'm going to attack you with assaults varying in strength, speed, and location, and you must be ready to ward them off."

Phineas nodded, pulling deep within his mind. He did not know what he would focus on. He gulped. He would completely fail unless he found something in his mind. He found it. With all his energy, he focused on the image of the Mourning Flame on Ristvak'baen, when he truly accepted his responsibility of being a rider, the memory of its flickering flame burning into his mind.

"Ready." he spoke, determined to win. It was then he felt an extreme pressure outside of his mind, trying to force its way in. He dug down deeper and continued his focus on the flame. Then, the attack came from another direction, a little bit softer this time, trying more to undermine his defense. He fought back, pushing the probe out of his brain. Over the next several minutes, Phineas fought an onslaught of attacks. He parried each one of them, but his mind was wearing thin and his focus wavering. It was alas in the last attack, he lost focus, and Varen broke through his barrier.

Phineas sat back panting. It was only then he noticed that he had accumulated a thin veil of sweat. He looked across at Varen, who looked slightly pale and rather surprised at what he had took part in. "I have attacked many minds like that in my travels, Varen spoke, "but none of them have done that well with little training. Your mind is suited for this work Phineas. Well done."

Phineas beamed at the compliment, and even Vervada shared in his newfound confidence. "That, is all the training we shall give you today," Varen said, and he turned toward the bookcase grabbing two large books off the shelf, and taking them to Phineas. "These books are for you to read. One of them is a dictionary and the other is a grammar guide for the Ancient Language. Fret not, they are written in your language as well, so that you do not get lost."

Phineas picked up the two books, careful of their weight, and headed off back to his room, Vervada in tow. When they arrived back, Phineas threw the books onto his desk with a loud thud, then proceeded off toward bed. The events of the day had worn him out, and he was ready to rest. _You have done well today little one_. Vervada encouraged. Phineas doubted her compliments. Even though he had shown surprising resolve in his mind battle training with Varen, his embarrassing swordplay was very well apparent. He only hoped he could improve.

The next days saw Phineas get a routine in for his training. He would start at dawn with swordplay with Herator, more often than not leaving him covered in bruises, although he started learning more and more moves and strategies. He always lost, but their bouts kept increasing in length and complexity. Sometimes Ismira would come and watch, and Herator would have Phineas sit on the side and play out different scenarios of attack and defense with Ismira to show Phineas.

After swordplay, Herator gave Phineas a set of difficult exercises, designed to increase his strength, speed, and endurance. Each morning left Phineas sore, covered in bruises, and exhausted.

In the afternoon, Phineas would take part in an intense lesson in the Ancient Language with Varen. This is where Phineas excelled. He used his previous education in the King's Court toward his understanding of grammar and vocab, and soon he could have short and primitive conversations. He also began learning simple spells such as boiling water, dulling his blade for fencing, and picking up objects.

Each night sent Phineas to bed exhausted. As he and Vervada discussed the day, he drifted off, finally beginning to feel truly happy.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Lord Antor glared at the man in front of him. He had been awakened in the middle of the night by his steward, telling him urgent news came concerning his son, forcing him out of bed and to a small house near the castle, sneaking past the guards. This information could not reach the king, so he was forced to sneaking around and secrecy. He sat at the table, staring at the soldier in front of him who said he was the one with news, and he seemed terrified.

"What is your name?" Lord Antor asked.

"M-my name is Evan," the soldier stammered.

"Evan, I am a busy man. I like my sleep. You tell me that you have news about my son. Well, what about it? Tell me!"

"He was spotted in Yazuac sir. He, his dragon, and his elf friend."

"How do you know this? From what the elf told me, he was going to take my son to Eragon's citadel. I know not where that is, but I know it is somewhere east, not north. I only sent the wanted posters to all the towns in case they returned to any one of those towns, and they could never take refuge there."

"Sir, I need to show you what I found. It's in the stable. It may shed some light." Evan got up beckoning Lord Antor, still wary of him. Lord Antor grumbled and followed the soldier out to the stable. They opened it and went inside.

Lord Antor was shocked to find an immaculate brown horse in the stable. Seemingly more expensive than the soldier could hope to afford. Antor realized that this horse was none other than Fury, the horse that Phineas had stolen on his escape from the city.

"Where did you find this horse?" Antor questioned.

"I was stationed in Ceunon, and I was on my way to visit family in Daret for my leave. When I came across this horse just wandering the countryside with a full set of saddle and saddlebags. I had heard about your missing son, but I had not heard about his horse, until I found this." Evan reached into the saddlebags, pulling out an exquisite garment, with Antor and Phineas' personalized crested stitched on the chest. "When I found that I panicked, so I brought the horse and rode as fast as I could to here to show you."

"Do you know where my son is going?"

"I don't know. But after I found Fury, I explored the area, hoping to find anything about your son. And, I came across a camp not far from Yazuac, and I found a group of our soldiers slain. Not all of them had wounds from weapons. One of them had his neck broken. And another was burned to death. I'm not sure what did that to them, but it must've been magic.

 _It's that damned elf. Kidnapping my son, killing my soldiers. He must be taken care of._ "You have done very well Evan."

"Sir, what are you going to do about your son?"

"I do not know. He could still be in the kingdom, and with his elf. They are now both traitors. I must punish those who have harbored him."

"But sir? Why?"

"The riders should not be allowed to exist. They are too powerful and cannot be controlled by normal men. The same goes for the elves. We cannot trust them. They would destroy this kingdom in a second if they could. I cannot allow that to happen." Lord Antor relaxed for a second, allowing a plan to begin to formulate in his head. "Tell me Evan, who else have you told about this."

"No one sir. I didn't have any time. I rode here straight from Yazuac, and I informed you only as soon as I could."

"Good." Lord Antor stepped toward Evan, slipping his dagger out of his tunic. With one swift motion, he slashed Evan across the throat. Evan gurgled, following to the floor in a spasm. In a moment, Evan's body stopped moving and he lay still, blood pooling around him. Lord Antor stepped away from the body and cleared his throat. _One less loose end_ he thought to himself, _My son must've been taken to Lord Stronghammer's castle. It's the only place Eragon would trust to send a fledgling rider that's to the north._

Lord Antor snuck back into the castle. He wove his way back up to his quarters, finding his steward again. "Charles," he said, "I believe now is the time to initiate the plan."

"Are you sure Lord Antor? This could change everything in Alagaësia."

"I'm sure. The Urgals are attacking again, my son has become a dragon rider, taken away from me by that fiendish elf. We are losing control of the kingdom, and yet the king does nothing about it. So, we shall take over his kingdom. "


	15. Chapter 15: A Midnight Debacle

Chapter 15: A Midnight Debacle

Phineas was deep asleep, dreaming about the past of being a child in the King's court when Vervada interrupted, shattering them with a single probe of thought. _There is a messenger boy here._ She said. _He says it's extremely urgent. And I can't seem to scare him away. So you probably should get up and see what he wants._

Phineas groaned and sat up, opening his eyes. At the door stood a small boy of maybe eleven shaking in his boots, staring up at Vervada who had a lip curled back, revealing a row of sharp teeth. "Can I help you?" Phineas asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"L-lord Phineas," the boy stuttered, obviously nervous, "Lord Stronghammer requests you and your dragon's immediate presence. It's an emergency." Phineas got up, extremely sore from the events of the day, throwing his clothes on, and following the boy. He led them hurriedly across the castle to the other wing, where they entered a narrow room, one in which Vervada could only stick her head into.

Roran and Varen stood beside a bed in the middle of the room. In the bed lay a man with thick black hair, and a thick black beard. The man looked wild and uncivilized. He lay perfectly still. "Who is he?" Phineas blurted out.

Roran and Varen turned to see him. Both had grave looks on their faces. "We have no idea who this man is," Roran said, "A guard found him wandering through the streets of Carvahall, seemingly deranged, with only the whites of his eyes showing. He was only saying my name over and over again. When the guard questioned him, he shouted he must speak with me, then collapsed. The guards brought him in here and we laid him in this bed."

"I did what I could to try and heal him," Veran butted in, "But he had some enchantment placed on him that would succumb him to death upon reaching the castle. I tried to cast a few spells hoping to counteract it, but he died not a few minutes before you showed up."

"So, what's so important about him then?" Phineas asked, a bit confused, "he sounds just like a crazy man. Forgetting whatever enchantment was placed on him."

"That's what had us confused," Roran continued, "Until we searched through his pack." Roran reached down and brought up a small pack with something covered in linen. He placed the pack on the bed. Varen reached inside it, and pulled out a golden yellow oval, about a foot long.

Phineas gasped. "Is that…."

"Yes Phineas, this is another dragon egg," Veran confirmed. "We have no idea who this man is or how he got in possession of this egg. But, it seems like whoever sent him wanted him to come here and give it to Roran, yet die as soon as he arrived as to not reveal who might have sent him. But why?"

"And furthermore, we have no idea what to do with the egg. The most logical step would be to search for who might be it's chosen rider. But, we know nothing about where it came from."

"One thing is for certain. This egg is not from Eragon. I am his designated egg-courier. Even if he had sent out a second one, he would have contacted me about it beforehand, rather than just have this man arrive here and drop dead," Varen added.

"So let me get this all straight," Phineas said, a bit in disbelief. "Some man travels here to find Roran, has an enchantment to kill him when he does, and he's carrying a dragon egg?"

Roran managed a small chuckle. "I guess it does sound crazy when you put it that way," he joked.

"I agree that whoever sent it doesn't want us to know who he or she is. Yet, they had the benevolence to send this egg here. A dragon egg is an extremely valuable item, especially one that doesn't come from Eragon. So why would they give it up? And, it must be someone powerful in magic, and someone who knows Roran." Varen pondered.

"The question remains as what are we going to do with it now?" Roran spoke, "Notwithstanding where it comes from, we must decide what our plan is for this dragon egg."

"I believe we must find a rider for it. It seems the only logical thing to do in this scenario," Varen replied. "I will communicate with Eragon in the morning to discuss what shall be done with the egg. I am not sure of any more information we can glean tonight. Where would be the best place to keepsafe the egg for now?"

 _Let me take care of it._ Vervada chimed in, projecting her thoughts to all in attendance. _It is a dragon egg, it would only be fit to keep it with a dragon._

"That's not a bad idea. Also, the rider room is one of the most secure parts of the castle, built to protect the rider sleeping inside from outside harm. And, it would be especially safe with a dragon guarding it as well." Roran contemplated, "What do you think Master Varen?"

"I don't see another option right now. Someone will be much less likely to try and steal it if Vervada is protecting it. Nobody else knows it is here, and what not likely be able to break in tonight." Varen confirmed, "At least for tonight. Once I contact Eragon tomorrow, we will go from there. But until then we wait. Let us all retire for now."

Roran handed Phineas and Vervada the egg, and they left the room, heading back through the castle, Phineas doing his best to keep the egg out of sight. They reached their room without issue. Vervada curled up on her mattress, with Phineas placing the egg between her two front legs. _Are you sure about this?_ He asked her.

 _No one will come near this egg while I am guarding it._ She boasted. Phineas managed a slight chuckle. Still exhausted, he collapsed into bed, his last thoughts wondering what to do with the egg.

Phineas awoke with a start. He felt a strong sense of anxiety coming from Vervada. _There's an intruder._ She quickly sent to him. Phineas sprang up out of bed, ready to fight. He saw the small outline of a person not fifteen feet away, so he charged, tackling the person to the ground. They wrestled for a moment, but the intruder was strong and knowledgeable, and soon he was on his back with the intruder lying over top of him. He held his hands up to protect himself.

Then, the lanterns slowly turned on, revealing Ismira sitting over him, grimace on her face. She wore a nightgown and was barefooted, but she still looked fierce. They both frozen and locked eyes. "Get off me!" Phineas yelled at her, fighting his way up. He eventually pushed his way out from under her and rose to his feet. Anger roared through Phineas.

"What are you doing here?" he interrogated.

Ismira stood up straight, strong with confidence. "I know about the dragon egg," she stated.

"What? How do you know about that? Wait, you were eavesdropping on us weren't you! Why in damnation would you do that?" he exclaimed, still furiou

"I'm sorry! I just… I couldn't sleep. I felt this nagging on my brain. I could sense something wasn't right, so I went to investigate. I just happened upon the room you all were in. And then you started talking about the egg so I hung back. I wanted to find out what was going on. I ran back once you started to leave, but I heard you were keeping it in here. So I waited an hour for you to fall asleep, and I attempted to sneak in."

"Why would you try and sneak in here?"

"Because I wanted to see the egg ok!" she yelled back. "I felt left out. You all seem so big and important, and yet I'm purposefully uninformed. I want to prove myself worthy to my father!"

"That was a foolish thing to do. What if Vervada had attacked you to protect the egg? You could've been killed!"

"I see that now!" Ismira took a moment to calm herself down. "Since we are all ok right now, may I please see the dragon egg."

"Let me ask Vervada if she would allow it." Phineas grumbled. "Since she is the one guarding it, I will let her decide this. If she will allow it, I will too." Ismira took a step back, and Phineas turned to Vervada. _Should we let her see it?_ He asked her.

 _I'm not so sure. She is Lord Stronghammer's daughter, yet she had tried to sneak into this room! If I did not know it was her, I could've attacked and killed her to protect the egg!_

 _Yes and that is almost exactly what I did as well, when you hatched for me. She's extremely determined and tenacious. We should at least just let her see it._

 _I suppose I'll allow it._ Vervada relented. _She must be extremely careful. Even though the dragon probably won't hatch for her, the egg still can be delicate._ Vervada backed slightly away.

"Well?" Ismira asked, allowing her impatient and tough demeanor to drop slightly.

"She said she will allow it, being that you treat it with the utmost care and caution. This egg is extremely valuable." Phineas said. Ismira nodded and promised she would. Phineas walked over, gently picking up the egg between Vervada's front legs and carrying it over to his table. Ismira followed him, eyeing Vervada suspiciously. Vervada returned the gaze with a look of curiousity. Phineas set it down on the table, that situated himself on the opposite side from Ismira.

"Now, once again be careful with it," he warned. Ismira nodded and slowly picked it up, looking it up and down. The egg itself was completely monotone in color, but it was rich in the golden yellow. It shimmered in the dim light as Ismira looked it over.

"Is this all there is to it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we check up on the dragon inside the egg at all? Or do we have any inclination about what is inside of it?"

"Not that I know of."

Suddenly, Ismira yelped, the egg almost slipping out of her hands. She caught it before it hit the table, if only due to her fast reflexes.

"What are you doing?" Phineas asked angrily. "You could've dropped the egg!"

"It moved in my hands! I swear! It wasn't much, but it definitely shook at least once!"

"But that's impossible. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

Without warning, the egg began to wobble in her hands, shaking up and down. Ismira gasped, this time keeping a tight grip on it. "Phineas, what's happening?" she sputtered.

Phineas froze. He could not speak, and just stared at the egg in her hands. Ismira placed the egg quickly back on the table, stepping back a few feet, but it continued shaking and wobbling, more violently this time.

"Phineas! What's going on? Why is it shaking like that?" Her eyes were filled with fear and confusion as she looked at Phineas, whose mouth was open wide and he was frozen in place, eyes deadlocked on the egg. "Phineas! Please tell me what's going on!"

With all eyes on the egg, it suddenly stopped shaking. For a moment, the air hung still in the room. Nobody wanted to breathe. Then, a crack appeared in the egg, then another, then another, until cracks filled the entirety of the shell of the egg, and with one final noise, the cracks broke upon the egg, shattering it's top half. There, laying amongst the fragments, was a golden yellow dragon, crawling its way out of the remains of the bottom half of the shell.

Ismira looked up at Phineas, a look of wonder and confusion in her eyes. Phineas mustered his strength, locked eye contact with Ismira and in a low voice he spoke, "Congratulations Ismira. You have been chosen to be a Dragon Rider."

 **This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I've been waiting for a while to share it with you guys, and now I finally can. I really hope you guys liked it!**

 **Make sure to review if you liked it!**

 **Also make sure to favorite and follow so you can keep up with the story, especially now after this twist.**


	16. Chapter 16: And Then There Were Two

Chapter 16: And then there were Two

Ismira froze staring straight at Phineas. "What are you talking about?" she squeaked, still in confusion. The dragon still lay on the table, looking around at its surroundings

"This dragon hatched for you." Phineas replied.

"No that's impossible," she said, pressing her hands onto the table. "Does it have to hatch for someone? Can it just hatch at random? That's what seems logical to me."

"Not what Varen explained to me. He said that only when a dragon is in the presence of its chosen rider will it hatch."

"But what about you! You're a rider! It could've hatched for you then!"

"I already have Vervada. You can't have two dragons."

"I don't know the rules of this. We only got this egg tonight and now you're saying it hatched for me! I don't…" Ismira yelped in surprise as the hatchling had moved toward her, nuzzling it's snout against the inside of her left arm. She jerked backward, losing her balance and falling against a bookcase, gripping her arm in pain. Phineas jumped forward, trying to catch her, but he hit the table, scaring the young dragon sitting atop it.

After a few tense moments, Ismira's grimace subsided and released the grip on her arm. They both watched an amazement as, spiraling out from where the dragon had touched her, was a mark of silver, encircling her arm from her elbow to her wrist in a delicate pattern. She gasped as she saw it, then looked up at Phineas. "What is this? What has it done to me?" she questioned.

"I-it looks like the gedwëy ignasia to me," he stammered, "It's the mark of being a rider, but mine is on my palm. I'm not sure why it would be along your arm… Unless it's wherever you first touch your dragon. That might explain why it's across your arm. Mine is on my right hand where I first touched Vervada."

"I-I think I need a minute." Ismira spoke softly, "I need to think about all this." Ismira stared at the mark on her arm, not even looking up at Phineas. The dragon on the table glided down to her, eager to explore its new environment. Phineas stepped away to give Ismira some space. He went to Vervada, hoping to discuss with her what had just happened. _What do you think?_ He asked her.

 _Completely unexpected._ She replied. _And yet, I believe she will make a good rider._

 _I agree._ _Yet there is one reservation I have about this however._

 _And what is that?_ Vervada asked, puzzled.

 _Whoever sent this egg must've known somehow that Ismira was its chosen rider. Why else would they think to send it to Roran? If they hadn't known, who the rider was going to be, wouldn't they have sent it to Eragon? Whoever they are, they obviously know both of them. Why else would their messenger die when he arrived? Unless whoever sent it knew that Eragon and Roran both knew who he was!_

 _This puzzle just keeps getting deeper and deeper. Who could've sent the egg?_

 _I still have no idea._ Phineas pondered for a moment. _This is great though! I'll have someone to train with! I won't have take the brunt of it myself. And we're both ended up at the same place as well, the two newest riders._

 _Fate has a funny way with things_. Vervada mused.

Phineas smiled and turned back toward Ismira. She was sitting up against the bookshelf still. The dragon was lying in her lap, curled up with Ismira petting it's neck. She looked up at Phineas. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "I-I always heard of the great stories of riders. From Eragon, Queen Arya, Murtagh, Oromis, and all the riders of old. I had idolized their accomplishments and was always in amazement of their power and skill. But now, I am one. I am a rider now," she spoke softly.

"Ismira, you are about to enter an amazing world. Your life will never be the same," Phineas spoke to her.

Ismira nodded. "What is that strange sensation I feel in my mind. It feels like a part of me, but yet something foreign, like a tendril of thought, originating from somewhere else."

"That's your dragon keeping in contact with you. That's how you communicate. You can speak to each other with your minds. Like how Vervada and I do."

Ismira nodded, returning her attention to the golden yellow dragon in her lap. The dragon itself was now close to sleep, its eyelids slowly drooping shut. Phineas moved closer to her and said, "Ismira We are going to have to tell your father and Varen. They need to know about this immediately." He turned toward the door."

"No!" she yelled after, quickly standing up. The dragon in a panic jumped off her lap, gliding to the floor. "I just can't have that happen now. What would my father say? I just don't think I can do that right now. I need time."

"Ismira, they have to know about this one way or the other. You need to train, and your father needs to know that you are a rider."

"I need time to think about this. Please don't do this tonight." She begged.

"I have to! I can't just sit back and do nothing when something like this happens. And we can't just ignore what has happened." Phineas started toward the door. Ismira yelled and charged after him.

Phineas jumped when he saw her running athim, so in a blind panic he outstretched his hand toward her. "Letta!" he yelled. Ismira lurched to a stop, unable to move. She tried moving her legs, but they refused to obey her commands.

"Did you use a spell on me?" she questioned angrily.

"I panicked, and you were trying to attack me."

"Let me go! I won't allow you to do this! I can't have this happen…" After a few seconds of struggling, the anger dissipated, and she slouched.. "I-I suppose it's inevitable that they do find out. But, please let us wait until first light tomorrow morning."

"Alright. That is a good compromise. First thing tomorrow morning we will inform them together," Phineas confirmed, releasing the spell and letting her go. She collapsed to the floor onto a knee, breathing heavily. The past moments had been a huge range of emotions for her, so Phineas didn't blame her. Her dragon moved over toward her, sniffing at her hair. Ismira smiled. She stood up, picking up the dragon carefully in her arms.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she muttered softly. "I don't even know what to do with this dragon yet, and I don't want to bear to carry it across the castle where any servant or guard can see I'm carrying a baby dragon."

"Of course," he said. "I wouldn't want you to be alone and confused like I was when Vervada hatched for me. Let us get some sleep." They crawled into the large bed, Phineas on one side, and Ismira on the other side. The dragon curled up against Ismira, laying against her for warmth, the first night of being alive. And so, all four of them fell asleep, both pairings of rider and dragon.


	17. Chapter 17: A Change of Plans

Chapter 17: A Change of Plans

The golden rays of sunlight hit Phineas' face through the window, reminding him that morning had come. He groaned and rolled over. A lack of sleep due to last nights events combined with the training had left him sore and exhausted. He wanted to keep his eyes closed, falling back into sleep and forgetting all about what needed to be done. But, he knew it was inevitable to face reality.

He slowly opened his crusted eyes. He saw Ismira laying next to him across the bed, with her newborn dragon curled up against her stomach. She looked serene, as her chest heaved in and out slightly with each breath. A few strands of copper hair fell over her face, twirling on the way.

Phineas flinched when she stirred, flipping to his back and closed his eyes, hoping to not get caught admiring her. Ismira yawned loudly. "Morning," she spoke to him. Phineas turned back to face Ismira. She was staring at her dragon, casually petting its neck, the silvery mark on her arm glistening in the sunbeams. "I-I still can't believe this happened. I thought it was almost a dream, and yet, my dragon is still here. My dragon. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Vervada and I still are learning a lot about each other every day. I can say that it always feels new to me."

Ismira turned her face up toward him, locking her strong green eyes upon is. "We are of the same kind now Phineas. You and I. We shall be the best protectors of Alagaësia that there ever shall be."

"I wish I had that ability of limitless confidence and determination. I think training will bode better for me because of it." Phineas joked. They both stayed silent for a moment. Ismira went back to looking at the golden dragon. "I hope you understand that we have to tell Veran and your father today. They must know about this."

Ismira sighed, returning her eyes to Phineas. "I suppose you're right. I'm scared of what my father will think. He can be very stubborn sometimes."

"Are you kidding? Your father will support you no matter what! This is the man who led the people of Carvahall all the way to Surda, then proceeded to fight through the Empire with the Varden, saving your mother from the Ra'zac as well!"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I used to read books growing up in Illrea. My father wanted me to become very scholarly, so I would become an educated and righteous leader one day. Your father and Eragon are very prominent in modern history texts."

"I can only imagine. Although some of the stories might be extremely exaggerated," she quipped. Ismira sighed once again. "Ok, let us go tell them."

"I have an idea, give me a minute." Phineas reached out with his mind into the vast sea of consciousnesses throughout the castle, hoping to find Veran's. It took a few minutes, as Phineas was still relatively inexperienced, but he was able to find Veran's mind. Veran seemed puzzled when Phineas approached his mind, but he did not try to defend because of the fact he knew it was Phineas trying to contact him.

 _Phineas. This is most unusual. Why have you contacted me in this way?_ Veran questioned.

 _Master Veran. There is something that has happened last night. You and Lord Stronghammer must come to the Rider room at once. I will explain everything when you arrive. But, this must be kept discreet as possible, as I am not sure who can be trusted._

 _I am very curious, yet puzzled at what this might be. I shall find Lord Stronghammer and we shall arrive promptly. I hope this is good news._ And with that, Veran released the connection.

"Well?" Ismira asked when Phineas opened his eyes again.

"Your father and Veran are on their way."

They both got out of bed quickly, looking to be presentable when Veran and Roran arrived. Phineas deposed of the egg shells left on the table. Ismira put on one of Phineas' shirts, hoping to cover her gedwëy ignasia on her arm. It was not five minutes later, when a knock was heard at the large doors at the entrance. Phineas and Ismira gulped, and Phineas walked to the door, opening it to reveal Veran and Roran, both of them with confused and questioning looks on their faces. "What is this important news?" Veran asked.

"Why are you in here Ismira?" Roran asked, "And what is the meaning of all of this secrecy?"

"Also, I must ask if the egg is alright. That is also a question that must be addressed." Varen spoke again.

"Well, that, is part of the reason you're here today." Phineas replied.

"But what do you mean?" Roran questioned.

Phineas nodded to Ismira. She gulped, and returned to the bed, picking up the golden dragon in her arms, and returning to the group. The dragon poked its head upward, sniffing at the air when it sensed the two new inhabitants of the room. Roran stepped back in shock, mouth agape. Varen tensed for a moment, before controlling his emotions, staring at the dragon with a look of indignation.

"Ismira… Is that… Are you…"

"Yes father," Ismira said, pulling up the sleeve on her left arm, revealing the gedwëy ignasia spiraling around it, "The egg that arrived last night hatched for me. I am to be a dragon rider." Lord Stronghammer appeared pale at first, obviously shocked by the news. A moment later, he stood up straight, regaining his more commanding demeanor.

"This is most unexpected indeed," Veran said, "Ismira, how did this happen?"

"I-I overhead you all last night discussing the dragon egg. I was curious. I had never seen a dragon egg before, so when you all went to sleep, I snuck into Phineas' room to check it out. I was caught by both Phineas and Vervada, but they allowed me to see it anyway, and… The dragon just hatched for me!"

"We only had the egg for a few hours, and it already hatched to my daughter! What do you think Varen?"

"Hmm… This mystery keeps getting deeper. It seems to reason that whoever sent it may have known that the dragon inside would choose Ismira to be its rider, but then again, that person would have to know about Ismira and who she is and where she is, and also be strong enough to peer inside the mind of an unhatched dragon to know who it has chosen for its rider." Varen spoke.

"What do you have planned for me?" Ismira spoke up. "Since I'm a dragon rider now, I obviously must train, but what must I do?"

"We must discuss with Eragon on this matter," Varen replied, "He shall know what we are to do about this?"

Varen strode over to the mirror, muttering a few words in the ancient language, and soon the reflection disappeared, replaced with the same grand hall Phineas had seen a month previous when they had contacted Eragon the first time to discuss Phineas being the rider.. All four of them crowded around to see. Eragon came into view within a moment, still looking quite stoic. "Ah Varen! It is good to see that you have arrived at Roran's castle! And good to see you all well and good. And Ismira, I have not seen you since you were but a small child. You've grown into a fantastic fighter from what Roran tells me."

"Thank you Eragon," Ismira said softly.

Eragon turned his attention back to Varen. "How were your travels? I hope no misfortune befell you."

"Not without a few hardships, but we made it safe. Eragon, before I update you on Phineas' training, there is some pressing news that I must talk to you about."

"What is it? Tell me!" Varen went into a story about arriving at Carvahall, and then to the egg appearing in the night, discussing with Eragon about the enchantment that killed the man delivering the egg.

Eragon pondered for a moment. "I have heard of such spells before. But, they are rarely used due to their dark nature. But, this egg is not from me. So, it must've come from somewhere else. But who could it be that would be willing to give up a dragon egg?"

Varen filled him on what he had managed to deduce, but it still wasn't much to go on. "I might have a few guesses on who could've sent it, but they might not be accurate at all. This is extremely puzzling news. Either way, where is this egg? Can you show it to me?"

"Actually, there is something that we must show you about it," Veran replied. He nodded to Ismira. Ismira gulped and lifted her arm for Eragon to see, revealing her gedwëy ignasia. Eragon furrowed his brow, thinking deeply. "The egg hatched last night, mere hours after we received it. It hatched to Ismira, who visited the egg during the night."

"Veran, this is very unexpected news indeed, but not unfortunate. It shall be beneficial to have another rider. What do you think about all this Ismira?"

"I-I don't know Master Eragon," she stammered, "It only hatched for me last night, and I still am in a little shock as well."

"And Roran?" Eragon continued, "How do you feel now that both your cousin and your daughter are dragon riders?"

"It is quite shocking indeed. But, I understand what needs to be done, and I want you to make sure Ismira becomes your best rider."

Eragon laughed heartily, "And I'm sure if anything even minor happens to her, you're going to hunt me down, just like you did twenty years ago when Katrina was kidnapped."

"Nothing can stop my blind determination," Roran joked back.

"Anyway, Varen, the training will be much more difficult now with two riders. And, it must be expedited so that they can both receive proper training from myself. You must train them faster, and cut it a few weeks short. Some of it you will have to cut out, but I will carry the weight of that training when they arrive. I want you to finish this leg of the training in 30 days from today, and on that day I want all of you packed up and on your way here. Do not delay any longer than that. Am I understood?"

"Yes Eragon-Ebithril. I will see to it immediately that they are trained." Veran asked.

"Excellent! Go forth all of you, and be the best riders you can be!" Eragon exclaimed. And with that, the connection was severed, and the mirror returned to its normal reflective state.

Veran turned to Phineas and Ismira. "You heard Eragon. Both of you, get dressed and ready to train. We have much to learn in a short time."

 **There's so much coming in the next chapters that I'm really excited for you guys to see. Make sure you guys send a review if you like it! Those are always appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Friendly Rivalry

**Thank you for all your reviews! They gave me some good ideas on what to improve upon going forward. And, they keep me motivated going forward. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 18: A Friendly Rivalry

In the few days since her dragon hatching, Ismira had struggled during her lessons in the ancient language. It had not yet been three days since she had become a rider, yet she had already become frustrated. She threw her pen in disgust, almost hitting Phineas who quickly ducked out of the way. "Why must I go through all these linguistic lessons?" she questioned, "I want to learn magic! You've never even told me when I would learn spells! Phineas already knows how to use it! What about me?"

Veran shook his head. "You are too impatient Ismira. But, Eragon has shortened our time here, so we must make haste. I will make you an offer Ismira." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small smooth stone similar to what Phineas had used on the road to Carvahall. "I will begin teaching you magic if you can make this pebble move with your mind. Use the words Stenr Reisa, and focus." He handed the stone to Ismira.

Ismira stared at the stone, her brow grimacing. "Stenr Reisa!" she shouted.

Nothing

The stone didn't even wobble. It remained stationary on her hand, as if she had done absolutely nothing. She stared at the stone in disbelief. "Stenr Reisa!" she shouted again, this time louder. And still, nothing happened. "Why won't it do anything?" she asked.

"It's because you lack focus. There is a method that can be used to push you to be able to use magic rather quickly," Varen stated.

"I will do whatever it takes."

"Follow me." Varen stood up, walking over to a bookshelf almost eight feet in height. "See this bookshelf?" he asked. Ismira nodded. Without warning, Varen grabbed the bookshelf, tilting it slightly, and all the books fell to the ground, clattering as they all hit the floor. Phineas and Ismira gaped as they saw it. "Now I want you to take these books over to the other side of the room, stacking them neatly. Oh, and you can only take one book per trip."

"Why do I need to do this?" She questioned, pressing Varen.

"Because I instructed you to do it. I will not teach you any magic until you do this." Varen replied. Ismira groaned. She didn't want to take part in this boring task, but she knew it would be the only way. One at a time she carried the books from one end to the other, placing them in a few high stacks. It took her almost a full hour to do it. When she finished, she relaxed onto the floor.

"Good work," Varen said, "Now, take those books back one at a time, placing them on the bookshelf in alphabetical order. And, not one word until you finish. Not one complaint. Nothing. If one word is uttered out of your mouth, I will force you to start over. Is that understood?"

Ismira nodded slowly, anger and fury flashing on her face despite her best attempts to hide it. It took well over an hour this time as she took the books back, and arranged them alphabetically onto the bookshelf. Phineas watched all this from the chair he was sitting in.

"Let me take a look," Varen stated once she finished. He carefully examined the bookcase for a moment. Suddenly, he grabbed the shelf again and tilted it over a second time, causing the books to cascade onto the floor again.

"What was that for?" Ismira yelled.

"One book was out of place," Varen said simply, "Now do it all again."

"No! I won't! I can make the stupid rock move! I'll show you!" Ismira stormed back to the table, grabbing the stone in her hand. "Stenr Reisa!" she shouted. At first, nothing occurred. Then, in her extreme focus, the mark on her arm started to glow, and the pebble wobbled, then slowly but surely rose a foot off her hand. Her angry demeanor was soon rejoiced by shock and then elation, but it damaged her focus. The flow of magic stopped and the stone dropped back to her hand, her mark returning to normal. "I did It!" she yelled in celebration.

Varen smiled and walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Well done Ismira, you've taken your first step into a larger world."

"Why did I have to do that exercise with the books?" She asked.

"Because, you had little focus or motivation. The best way to teach someone to use magic for the first time is to make them so frustrated, they use it out of anger and frustration. Just as you have."

Ismira pondered for a moment, wondering if she should be happy or angry. "Where do we go from here?" she asked, focusing on her determination.

The next weeks were blurred for Phineas and Ismira, as training took up most of the day, with little free time. Between magic, swordplay, and strategy, they had little time for anything else besides sleeping and eating. Phineas ended the day exhausted, but he still felt happy. He constantly chatted with Vervada about his training, eager to share what he had learned that day.

Ismira's dragon soon grew larger and larger, while also learning and understanding to speak. It was soon found out that it was a male dragon, and he and Ismira chose the name Paladeos for himself.. Both he and Vervada began to learn flight maneuvers from Varen, and soon they both understood the basic acrobatics.

Swordplay was still a struggle for Phineas. No matter how much he practiced and trained, he could never best Herator, who constantly berated him and left bruises all over his body. Sometimes, Herator would force him to spar with Ismira, but the result was still the same. He didn't have an answer for her two blades and many more years of experience, and he would constantly be outmatched.

It finally reached the breaking point a week before their time in Carvahall was up. Phineas strode out over the training grounds with Vervada lumbering right behind him, violet scales glistening in the early morning light. bemoaning yet another session of sword practice that would leave him sore and battered again before going to his magic training. Herator and Ismira were already there practicing, with Paladeos laid out behind them, watching their fight with interest. They were in the midst of a full sparring match, but unlike the usual, Ismira was on the offensive.

It was obvious to Phineas when he arrived that Herator was getting worn down by Ismira, and his blows seem to cause less and less damage. Sweat poured off his brow, as the older man was finally getting outplayed. With a sidestep and a swing of her smaller blade, Ismira trapped Herator's sword, and she swung her other sword in an arc, stopping a hair's width away from Herator's neck. Herator released his sword, bowing to Ismira. Then, he turned to Phineas.

"Good. Phineas. You are here. It's now your turn to spar with Ismira," he stated.

"How am I supposed to have a chance against her? You just got beat by her! And, I can barely last as long as I can in a duel with either one of you!" Phineas complained.

"You will not say anything about it. You will duel her now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master Herator," Phineas grumbled. He pulled out his practice sword, swinging it a few times to warm up his arm, then stood across from Ismira, who readied her stance. Vervada, lay down besides Paladeos, eager to watch the fight as well.

"You better be ready," she taunted. Phineas just grunted in response. Ismira struck first, swinging a blade toward Phineas. He barely had time to stick his blade out, parrying the strong slice. She swung her small blade toward his ribs, of which Phineas could only jump out of the way. This carried on for another few swings as Phineas only had a chance to block one of her two blades, while barely dodging the other blade.

Ismira switched up her tactics, going through a complex maneuver of slices and strikes, each of which Phineas could barely keep up with long enough to not get hit. No matter what he could do, he could not go on the offensive, and usually ended up in retreat after every few parries.

It was soon Phineas began to tire. Even after fighting Herator, Ismira seemed to be of limitless energy, even smiling as she danced from each attack. He didn't want to lose again to Ismira. He wanted to finally come away with a victory. He thought of an idea, something to tip the balance in his favor. Something that Ismira would never think of to defend. So, when she sliced toward him again, he parried the blow with his sword, then he lashed out with his mind toward Ismira's consciousness.

It had been so unexpected of an attack that Ismira jumped back in surprise, before she tried to defend her own mind. It was too late though, as Phineas had more experience and better skill in fighting with minds. He easily broke down the defenses of her mind, and began to enter in.

Ismira, in a last ditch attempt to take Phineas down, sliced hard with her smaller sword. But, Phineas knew what she was going to do as soon as she decided. He flipped his sword to his left hand, stepped inside her guard, and blocked her slicing arm by pressing his arm out and hitting into her forearm, stopping the attack in its tracks. Before she could attack with other hand, he whipped his sword up to the front of her neck, pressing it in.

They both froze for a moment, locked in combat, locked in their minds, staring at each other with unblinking eyes. Phineas slowly lowered his sword. _I win this one_ he spoke into her mind before releasing contact. He turned away, eyes to the ground, trying to avoid looking at Ismira. His happiness of winning was shattered by the embarrassment of what he thought was a cheap and unhonest attack.

"By the gods! Phineas where has that been?" Herator said in shock, "That was one of the most ingenious moves I've seen by someone with your skill level."

"But I cheated," he mumbled low enough so no one else could hear. He dropped his sword onto the dirt, walking slowly to where the dragons were, eyes still focused on the grass in front of him. He only looked up to see Paladeos standing over him. He averted his gaze.

 _You did well Phineas._ He said, seemingly content, _Few can best my rider with those iron sticks you use, and even though you attacked with your mind, it was still a unique way to win._

 _Thank you Paladeos._ Phineas mumbled back. He turned to see Ismira walking towards him. But instead of a look of anger, she had a smile on her face. Phineas gave her a peculiar look, confused why she might be happy. Ismira walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Phineas, that was the most unexpected stunt you've pulled thus far. But darn it if it wasn't effective. Good job." She turned back toward Herator, "Oh, and don't think I won't be ready next time when you decide to pull that stunt." She shouted over her shoulder.

Phineas just smiled. He knew he still wasn't even close to being as good of a sword fighter as Ismira, but with one victory, he felt on top of the world.


	19. Chapter 19: End of the First Step

Chapter 19: End of the First Step

Phineas jumped out of bed with elation. The morning rays once again showed their brilliance, shining off of Vervada's scales, casting the room in a violet hue. It had now been thirty days since Paladeos' hatched, and this would be his last day in Carvahall, and the next day he would finally be able to leave and go meet Eragon. _You seem excited this morning._ Vervada noticed, opening up one eye to stare at Phineas.

 _Shouldn't you be as well? Our training here is over! We finally get a nice reprieve, and tomorrow we will be traveling to Eragon's citadel at Vrangr'baen!_

 _I guess I should be excited. It'd be good to finally move away from this place, and get out there and see the world._ Vervada yawned, revealing her large white teeth, before standing up, stretching her legs. _What's the plan for today?_

 _I'm not sure. Varen wants us to meet him in the courtyard in the evening. He told me that we have the morning free. I wanted to explore the town since we haven't had much of a chance due to our training._

 _Ugh. All the people stare at me. They should be used to seeing a dragon by now. At least I am not the only dragon in Carvahall. So Paladeos and I can share in people's gaping eyes._

 _Don't be a spoil sport. You're a massive dragon. Of course, people would want to stare at you._

Vervada only blew a jet of smoke in response. Once Phineas had dressed, they both set off out of the room. When they reached the main entrance of the grand hall, Ismira and Paladeos appeared alongside them. Ismira smiled as soon as she saw Phineas and Vervada, bounding over to them.

Let me guess. Since we have the day off, you wanted to go out and explore Carvahall?" she asked when she arrived, Paladeos in step right behind her.

"That is correct," Phineas replied, "I don't supposed you could give us the grand tour?"

Ismira beamed. Smiling from ear to ear. "Of course I can! I would be honored to show you both my hometown!"

She went in front of Phineas and Vervada, opening the grand doors of the hall, revealing the outside world. Ismira beckoned, and the four of them strode out into the sunny morning, Ismira and Phineas in front followed by the dragons.

The town was bustling with activities of the day, as shops were opening up, and people began scurrying around, running their errands. Ismira showed them all around town, introducing them to important members of Carvahall, some of whom Phineas had only briefly met during the feast given during his first day, but it was good to actually get a chance to talk to some of them while dropping the veil of courtesy.

The villagers were shocked to see Paladeos, as they had thought Vervada was the only dragon around. And they were even more astonished to see that Ismira was his rider, the daughter of Lord Stronghammer. The villagers were strongly supportive of her, adding only words of encouragement whenever it was brought up. However she kept her gedwëy ignasia hidden most of the time, covering it with a long sleeve down her left arm, leaving her right one bare.

They ate a quick lunch at the large house of man named Horst. He was an old retired smith that had helped fight in the Rider War. He had been Roran's right-hand-man for many years, before retiring altogether and passing that mantle onto his sons Albreich and Baldor. His warm demeanor and friendly handshake made him feel like they had been old friends, although his gray hair and beard showed his age.

After that, Ismira continued on throughout the village, giving a history lesson of Carvahall as well, from the settling of the valley by Lord Palancar, to the destruction of the village after the villagers' exodus across the Spine to Surda, to the time after the war in which the village was rebuilt, and the population and prosperity soared under Lord Stronghammer's leadership.

The townsfolk going about their day often gaped at the two glimmering dragons in the street, but soon, they had gotten used to their presence, and often just smiled and waved whenever they saw them.

Towards the afternoon, they ended up in front of the wooden gates to Carvahall, staring out down the road to the fields beyond. "Did you enjoy the tour?" Ismira asked, smile returning to her face.

"It was a wonderful time meeting new people and exploring the town." Phineas said, "Thank you Ismira for giving us such a magnificent tour."

 _We need more flying and less walking._ Vervada quipped to the three of them.

 _I agree._ Paladeos confirmed. _We have not had much time to fly together without the constant pressure of training. It would be good for us to do that._

"There is another place we can see. And it is a bit farther away, so we would have to fly to get there," Ismira said.

"Let's do it," Phineas replied. Phineas and Ismira climbed aboard their respective dragons and took to the sky. Ismira and Paladeos took to the lead, as she knew where they were going, and Paladeos could understand from her mind where to go.

It was a quick flight, as they only had to go roughly ten miles from Carvahall, landing in a field just near a forest slightly off of the main road. Phineas looked around. He didn't see anything much of consequence. But, when he squinted, he could make out small beams of wood, jutting up from the ground, covered in bushes and grass. They almost looked like the trunks of trees, but with no leaves adorning the tops.

Ismira walked near to where the beams of wood were, before stopping in a seemingly random spot. She turned toward the others. "This is all that remains of the house of the farm where my father and Eragon grew up. My grandfather was murdered here, which set both of them off to take their revenge, eventually helping them take down Galbatorix twenty years ago."

 _There's so much history to learn in Palancar valley._ Vervada noted.

"Agreed. It was wonderful to see this place Ismira, knowing how much it means to you and the rest of the kingdom," Phineas returned. Ismira beamed at the compliment.

They spent the next hours exploring the area. Ismira showed Phineas the forest near the farm where Eragon and Roran had played as kids. When the sun began to set over the Spine, they all returned back to Carvahall, arriving at the courtyard of Lord Stronghammer's hall, surprised to see a large feast waiting for them upon arrival.

A long table, similar to the one used when Phineas had arrived in Carvahall two months prior, was set up in the courtyard, with lanterns strung above, casting the feast in an orange glow. A large section of one of the ends of the table was bared clear, so that the dragons could feast together. Ismira and Phineas were the first ones next to the dragons, followed by Varen, Stronghammer, and several of the Lord's court.

Varen clasped Phineas on the shoulder, looking at both him and Ismira. "So, how does it feel to finally relax from training?" he asked the both of them.

"It's good to take a break once in awhile," Phineas admitted, with Ismira nodding in agreeance.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. You've completed step one of your training. Tomorrow, we leave at dawn for Eragon's citadel. It will only be the five of us. It will be us three, plus Vervada and Paladeos. We will be flying, so I hope that you, Vervada, would allow me to ride you as well, as flying will be much quicker than riding horses."

 _I will allow it Master Varen. I would love the chance to strengthen my wings._ Vervada replied.

"How will we get there?" Ismira asked, "It seems so far away."

"We will be traveling through Du Weldenvarden for the sake of safety. So, both of you will visit my home in Ellesméra, capital of the elves."

"Can we visit Queen Arya and Fírnen?" Ismira asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes of course. It is imperative you meet the both of them, and hopefully understand some of what it means to be a dragon rider. That, is one thing Queen Arya can teach you."

Phineas remembered Arya and Fírnen from his history lessons, but he pondered why Ismira would be so excited to meet them, despite just being a rider and dragon.

When the food was ready, they all took their seats at the table, ready to be served. Servants burst out of the doors of the castle carrying steaming plates full of soup, vegetables, and succulent steaks. A large slab of meat each were given to Vervada and Paladeos, who happily dug into them. Phineas noted how much more extravagant this feast was then the one over a month ago when he arrived in Palancar Valley. He questioned Lord Stronghammer about it, who explained that it was his daughter's last time in Carvahall, so he would make it memorable. Phineas thought he might've seen a tear in the man's eye, but it could've been just a reflection.

He enjoyed the conversation, as he and Ismira had many questions to ask Varen of what the next step would be in training, what was Eragon like, and what it'd be like to travel to Du Weldenvarden. Varen answered them all wholefully, and he seemed to loosen up more than they had seen before, as he had been relieved he could take a step back from taking part in their training.

When the meal began to wind down, Ismira pulled Phineas off to the side, away from earshot of the remaining gatherers. "Listen. This is our last night in Palancar Valley. I want to show you someplace special," she said, winking, "We'll need Vervada and Paladeos to fly their though." Phineas nodded, sending the message off to Vervada, and she and Paladeos excused themselves as well, stomping over to where Phineas and Ismira were waiting. They quickly climbed aboard and they took to the skies.

Ismira and Paladeos turned to the north, Vervada and Phineas directly behind. They flew high up as the mountains, before landing on a cliffside just above a trail next to the Anora River. Phineas gasped, as he looked over the edge, as the river tumbled down over the cliff in a beautiful waterfall, cascading to the rocks below. He looked out over the valley below, seeing lights from Carvahall dancing and flickering.

"This is an amazing view!" he exclaimed to Ismira, who had perched on a rock jutting out near the cliffs next to the river. She beckoned him over. He clambered on the rocks next to her, and they both sat next to each other, gazing out into the distance.

"This is Igualda Falls. It gives the best views of the valley. My mother told me that my grandmother died by going over this waterfall, so it has special meaning in my family." Ismira explained, slightly somber.

It was several minutes before a word was spoken again. Ismira spoke up"Tomorrow we're going to be leaving on a grand new adventure. Leaving my father, mother, and my home. I-I've actually never left Palancar Valley before. I don't know what to expect." Phineas looked, a small single tear, brimmed on the edge of her eye, before falling on to the rock beneath them. She wiped her face with her sleeve, pulling it back just a bit to reveal part of her gedwëy ignasia. "Phineas, what's it like outside the valley?"

"I am not the one to answer that," he replied, "This has been the only time I've ever left the capital, barring a few large hunting trips I went on with my father and a large host of people, but we never strayed very far from Illrea. So, I don't know much about traveling either, besides of what Varen and I did on our journey here."

Ismira nodded, turning back toward the valley. Phineas frowned, as he felt a strange emotion coming from Vervada. He turned back, noticing both of the dragons playing around, with Vervada biting at Paladeos' tail, and Paladeos trying to claw at her side. But, the emotion he felt wasn't anger or fear. It was… Happiness. It was almost a courting ritual, as the two dragons play-fought with each other, baring fangs, but their emotions couldn't be any more joyous.

Phineas turned to face Ismira, who was smiling at the dragons. It was obvious she felt their joy as well. "It truly is beautiful," she said. She turned toward Phineas, the smile still bright as ever. In the dim light, Phineas could still see her stunning beauty, as he locked eyes with hers. And he did the only logical thing he could think of.

He leaned in, putting his hand to her face, and touched his lips against hers. Ismira returned immediately, meeting him halfway and kissing back. They kept their kiss unbroken for another moment, before breaking away.

There eyes met again, and the newfound joy they found as well. They laid back against the rock. Phineas intertwined his fingers with Ismira's, and he closed his eyes, feeling truly content. In that moment, that perfect moment, Phineas felt at peace. For almost the first time since he had left Illrea, he felt pure joy, something he never thought he could experience in Illrea. They both fell asleep, their dragons only nearby.

Phineas eyes snapped open. Something wasn't right. He quickly looked around. Vervada and Paladeos were still asleep, lying against each other, and Ismira yawned, her hand still in Phineas'. Ismira opened her eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. I just felt something strange, like there was danger around. I guess it's nothing." He replied.

Ismira shook her head. Then she stared downward. "Phineas! Look at your hand!" she exclaimed. Phineas jumped, tearing his hand back. He stared at it. The silvery oval in the middle was shining white, as if he had been using magic. He began to feel a strange burning sensation on the skin that was part of the gedwëy ignasia. "Are you using magic?"

"No I…" Phineas stopped, he looked back south, over the valley and gasped. "Look!" he shouted. Ismira followed his gaze and screamed.

The buildings of the town were lit up, with large lights floating down on the city, with large flames popping up. Behind the walls to the south was a large force, seemingly thousands of men charging at the town's walls. The wooden walls of the town were beginning to give way under the forces of the soldiers and the blazing fires.

They all froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. One thing was for certain though.

Carvahall was under attack.

 **Had to leave you guys on a cliffhanger for this one. More will be revealed next chapter. So you guys should stay tuned for that one in the next few days.**


	20. Chapter 20: War Mongering

**And now, the thrilling continuation.**

Chapter 20: War Mongering

 _Three Weeks Prior_

Lord Antor tapped his foot impatiently. The King's court was in full session, and the complaints had come flooding in. The Urgals had carried out more raids of villages and caravans up and down the edge of the Spine, and the countrymen had come out in droves to issue their grievances to the king, who himself had gotten tired of the constant barrage.

King Jörmundur sat in his throne, slouching into the thick cushion. He looked exhausted, as the years of his life and hours of the day had begun to show. He had been drinking wine all day, and at that point, he was rather inebriated. His mind was still about him, but only just so

"The next grievance is from Jeffery from Daret!" Jörmundur's steward called out. The King's head drooped. He was not ready for the next one, but he knew he had to as King.

"Send him forward," the King slurred, with barely any energy.

Jeffery stepped forward. He owned a caravan driver from Daret. Antor had heard a rumor that his caravan had been destroyed by urgals, but since the urgals were rumored to be involved with any robbery, destruction, and raid, it was easy for a rumor to pop up blaming them. "Your majesty, I come bearing a grievance for the caravan I own. Not a week ago, it was attacked by urgals and completely destroyed, killing all of my guards and traders. I lost everything in their raid."

The King sighed. He waited a minute before he responded. Speaking slowly as to not show his buzzed state. "How do you want me to help you? I won't wildly attack the Urgals as penance. And you have no proof of this attack?"

"Please, your majesty. You must help me, help us. The Urgals must pay for these criminal acts. Would you so easily forget Nerghain?"

"I cannot risk a war with the Urgals. Our peace is already fragile as it is. You will just have to take the loss on this.

"But Your Majesty!" the caravan driver yelled angrily, stepping closer to throne. A few guards near Lord Antor put their hands on their swords, ready just in case, "There are many of us here today wanting you to do something about this threat! You cannot sit idly by and watch your own citizens be slain by those monstrosities! You're a pathetic excuse for a Monarch. I only wish Nasuada hadn't left us in the hands in a weakling."

Jörmundur's anger burst. "I will not be insulted by someone as petty as you! I am the King! I AM THE KING! Guards! Take this man to the dungeon! Maybe there he'll learn some respect."

The guards quickly stepped up, grabbing the man despite his angry protests. As the guards carried him away, boos rang out from the large crowd in attendance, angered by the King's outburst and lack of understanding of the pain they were experiencing..

The King slumped back into the throne, mentally defeated. "Bring me more wine," he spoke to his steward. Antor nodded to the steward, who hesitated for a moment. He scuttled away to the kitchen.

He returned not a minute later with the King's ornate goblet filled to the brim with red wine. Jörmundur snatched the cup angrily from his steward, spitting to the ground. The King eagerly drank from the cup, pounding down the entire glass. When he had finished, he threw the cup to the floor, echoing against the stone floors. The steward quickly picked up the cup, scuttling back to where he had been standing.

King Jörmundur sighed. "I will not be taking anymore complaints today," he spoke to those in attendance. "I wish you all the best." Angry shouts came up from the crowd. They were furious that the King gave no real answers, and refused to help any of them. The king stood up, taking a few steps. He doubled over, grabbing at his stomach, screaming in pain. The whole crowd stared in shock.

Jörmundur fell onto a knee. He looked upward, and his face was as pale as snow. His eyes rolled back in his head. He tried to speak, but vomit spewed from his mouth, as black as tar, spraying all over the steps in front of the throne.

He swayed, falling over the stairs face first. Lord Antor and the steward rushed over. They turned him face up, but all the king showed was a blank look on his face.

He wasn't breathing.

"He's dead!" Lord Antor yelled. Instantly, a riot broke out in the crowd, as everyone panicked in the shock of the news. The soldiers created a wall, protecting the King's body and Lord Antor from the throngs of the mob.

The people were running and shouting, oblivious to all others, scared at what this might mean for the kingdom. Who would take power? What would happen? The soldiers struggled to keep the citizens back as everyone wanted to rush the throne.

"ENOUGH!" Lord Antor screamed above the noise, his voice carrying over the crowd. The people stopped in their tracks, holding their breath. "Do you see what happens when we let our enemies go unpunished?" he continued. "They kill our own! Aye, it is a tragedy of King Jörmundur's passing. But he was weak. He allowed our enemies to attack your villages and caravans, burn your crops, and kill indiscriminately. A traitorous elf even kidnapped my own son, and Lord Stronghammer houses him with no regard for my son's fate."

"But no more!" Antor continued, raising his voice to a powerful tone, "We will not let our enemies walk all over us. We will take the fight to them! As King Jörmundur's second-in-command, I will lead us with grace into a new future! One where we shall not be afraid of the Urgals, or the elves, nor any man. We will fight for what is ours!"

Antor's voice died off over the crowd, as they stared at him with stunned silence. Then, all of a sudden, a roaring applause rippled through the crowd. People cheered Antor, calling him a hero. Within a few moments, they began chanting, "ALL HAIL KING ANTOR! ALL HAIL KING ANTOR!"

King Antor smiled smugly. The first step of the plan was complete.

A few hours later, King Antor called a meeting with the generals stationed in Illrea, hoping to plan the battles to come. There were three in attendance with King Antor, each with years of battle experience under their belts. No other men were in the room, as this meeting needed to be of absolute secrecy.

"Gentlemen," King Antor began, "We must now begin our fight. I want you to get the army together, and I want you to attack Carvahall in order to bring back my son and capture that damned elf Varen."

The generals were taken aback. "But Your Majesty," one of them spoke up, "That is the home of Roran Stronghammer. He is the Lord of the Northern Lands. If you attack his home, it'll bring resentment from all the northern cities. And another thing, it is the childhood home of Eragon! If he were to ride out to defend, he could wipe out our entire army!"

"Lord Stronghammer is an accessory to the kidnapping of my son. He ignores my commands and houses that traitor. If it comes to war, so be it. We shall be able to unite the rest of our lands if this works. Eragon is thousands of leagues away, he would not dare leave his citadel for this. He hasn't even seen his cousin in almost fifteen years.

The generals nodded in agreement. "What would you have us do?" they asked.

"I want you to gather an army and travel north, picking up soldiers along the way from the towns and cities. Also, I want you to call a conscription of able bodied men to take up arms, by force if necessary, and soon, we will crush Roran and the Urgals without a second thought. Be ready men! The fight will soon be ours." The generals stood up to leave. They were about to the door with King Antor spoke again.

"Let your soldiers know. If any of them kills my son's dragon, they will be given an earldom. Whatever happens, make sure that thing is wiped off the face of the earth."


	21. Chapter 21: It All Comes Crashing Down

Chapter 21: It All Comes Crashing Down

 _Present Day_

Phineas and Ismira stood on the cliff next to the falls, frozen in shock and fear as they watched the battle from a distance. The fires began at the southern end of town, as the enemy soldiers were trying to smoke out the civilians. But soon it began to spread, engulfing different areas of the town, spreading bigger and bigger. Neither one of them dared to speak, as they were completely petrified at the scene they were witnessing.

"W-we have to do something!" Ismira sputtered, trying to find words.

"What do we do?" Phineas yelled.

"We have to find my father and mother! And Varen! Make sure they're ok!" Ismira ran back towards the dragons, who had just begun to wake up.

 _What's wrong?_ The dragons asked in unison, sensing the combined fear of Phineas and Ismira.

 _An army is attacking Carvahall!_ Phineas answered, racing after Ismira. With that, the dragons were up, flexing their wings.

 _Let us fight!_ Vervada roared, _We have training! Let us use it!_

 _We have no weapons! And no experience fighting in an entire damned army!_ Phineas spat back, _At least we must fly back to the castle! It's the most guarded, and there we can find Lord Stronghammer and Varen, possibly help with the attack from the back._

Vervada agreed. Phineas climbed onto her back, while Ismira climbed up onto Paladeos. "To the castle!" Ismira yelled, and the dragons took off, dropping off over the cliff in a beeline for the castle. Phineas' stomach dropped, as the wind rushed by his face. He gripped the spike in front of him for dear life. When Vervada leveled out, he was able to look out onto the battle.

Lord Stronghammer's own soldiers now were fighting in the streets, and the battle seemed to be more chaotic. In the darkness of the night, lit only by the flickering of the fires, Phineas could not make out which army was attacking Carvahall. The banners were hidden from his view, but a sense of tread was filling him. Vervada jerked hard to the left toward the castle, throwing Phineas' focus away from the fight.

Vervada and Paladeos slammed down into the courtyard, jarring Phineas and Ismira. They both rolled off their dragons, hitting the ground, and racing toward the main hall, the dragons right behind. They reached the main hall to find Baldor loudly arguing with a few soldiers. Soon enough they grumbled and ran out toward the main entrance.

"What's going on?" Ismira shouted to Baldor, who looked up in surprise at their return.

"It's all going to hell, that's what is going on right now," Baldor grumbled. "They breached Carvahall's walls and the enemy soldiers are now forcing their way into town. I just gave the order to evacuate the townsfolk into the castle in order to try and save their lives."

"Who would attack Carvahall and why?" Phineas asked, bewildered.

"The King's army. Under your father. We got a rumor stating that King Jörmundur was killed by poison, leaving your father Antor to become King. And now he's sent his army to destroy Carvahall!"

Phineas fell to his knees weak, doubling over. Tears"streamed down his face _My father. But why? Why is he attacking Carvahall? Is it because I'm here? I've doomed the whole town!_

 _I wish I knew little one. But we must help protect Carvahall._ Vervada returned.

He felt a hand on his back and he turned up to see Ismira helping him up. "You are not your father Phineas. You are better than he is. We will fight this together." She spoke to him. Ismira turned her attention back to Baldor. "And where is my father?"

"Lord Stronghammer and the elf Varen rode out and led the counterattack once the King's army breached the walls. I am to command the logistics and defense of the castle should it come to that, while also organizing citizens of Carvahall fleeing the fighting into the castle."

"We have to go find them!" Ismira yelled.

"Ismira, I've been instructed by Varen to keep you here in the castle until the battle has been decided. You cannot go out there." Baldor commanded.

"We have to do something! We're riders!"

"Ismira, we have no armor or weapons!" Phineas butted in. "Sure we've been trained, but we have no actual experience in a battle. We can't fight like this!"

"Would you rather stay here and wait in anxiety for them to hopefully make it out alive?"

"We can't stupidly risk our lives like this! Think about Paladeos! What happens to him if you die?"

 _I understand my rider's passion for her father. I will go with her and keep her safe._ Paladeos announced, projecting his thoughts to the group. _I'd like to see you try and stop us._ He spoke to Phineas and Baldor together. Baldor turned pale. He had never thought to anger a dragon. He stepped back away from them.

"We will be going out there to find my father and Varen. If you wish to join us, go get your armor and weapons, and meet us back here in five minutes." Ismira spoke. And with that, she turned towards her room, racing off with Paladeos right behind.

Phineas cursed. _I can't just let her go out there alone!_ He shouted to Vervada, turning back the other way, running toward the rider room. He burst through the door, the lanterns turning on with his arrival. He hurriedly belted on his sword, grabbing the few pieces of armor he could find including a silver chest plate, greaves, and leg braces. He swung his bow and quiver across his back, readying himself for the fight. When he was ready, he nodded at Vervada, and they raced off back toward the main hall.

Ismira was ready and waiting when he returned, clad in her usual dark leather armor, two swords, and hair tied behind with a leather strap. She was leaning against Paladeos, impatiently waiting for the return of Phineas and Vervada. She sprang up when they came running back down the hall.

"So you're coming with." Ismira spoke, "Let's get out there."

Phineas nodded, and they all ran together for the door. "Wait!" he whispered to her when they reached the main door. "Are we ready for this?"

"We have to be. For Carvahall, for Varen, for my father, and for ourselves, we need to be ready."

Phineas gulped, and together they pushed against the door opening it with a large creaking noise.

Chaos loomed in front of them. The front gate of the castle some twenty yards ahead and below them closed, but over the top wall, they could see the burning buildings of Carvahall. Archers from the top of the wall kept firing below them, hitting random targets only lit by the flickering flames.

The screams of the dying were heard louder than anticipated, and Phineas began to feel a little uneasy, leaning against Vervada for support. Even Ismira looked slightly pale. She had trained much longer than he had, but still she had not seen a large battle such as this.

"How are we going to find them in this hellscape!?" Phineas shouted over the noise.

"I have no idea… This is impossible!" Ismira said, suddenly appearing less confident than previous.

"I-I can try to reach out with my mind to try and locate them. I've only tried it a few times.," Phineas stammered, "It's the only thing I can think of to try and find them."

"I can't think of any other option right now either. So if you think it'll work…"

Phineas nodded. He slowly reached out with his mind, and he was instantly overwhelmed. So many minds were around him from the battle. He felt the pain of those dying and injured, he felt the rush of those still killing, and he felt the fear of those who were frightened of battle. He screamed, gripping his head in pain. He was about to let go and be lost to the pain, when he felt a relaxing presence envelop him.

 _We can do this. Together._ Vervada's mind melded with his own. He felt their consciousnesses fusing together, becoming one entity. Together, they were stronger of mind, and Phineas focused, now filled with limitless confidence, yet he could not tell which individual felt it, as their emotions and minds were now one in the same.

Together as one, they hunted throughout the minds of the battle before them, before settling on one spot in the western edge of the town, almost against the Atnora river. They felt the minds of Roran and Varen. Both were fighting together and leading a counter charge against the enemy. From what they could glean, both were unharmed to their relief.

Phineas and Vervada slowly tore their minds away from each other and back to their bodies. Phineas shook his head, opening his eyes to see Ismira staring at him. "What did you find out?" she asked.

"Vervada and I fused our minds together! We became one being! It was exhilerating. But, we found Varen and Roran. They're near the Atnora River. They're unharmed for now. But we must go quickly!" Phineas replied. Ismira nodded, and the two of them climbed onto their respective dragons.

 _Be careful,_ Ismira spoke with her mind to the other three _We need to fly higher and away from the fighting so that the enemy can't shoot arrows up at us._ The others confirmed, and they all shot up into the sky, staying higher to avoid the range of arrows from enemies, gliding out over the walls toward the river.

The battle still appeared to be chaos, as the fighting had gotten to a mix of the armies battling in the streets. They flew over the river hoping to spot Varen and Roran from the sky. _There!_ Vervada announced to all of them. Phineas followed her gaze, squinting to see better. Vervada's eyes as a dragon were better, so she could see clearer and farther than he could.

As they closed in on the spot Vervada had seen, Phineas could finally see what she saw. Leaning against a blown out section of the wall, away from the battle were Varen and Roran. Roran was sitting up, and appeared to be in pain as Varen stood over him.

The dragons landed hard on the banks of the river, their feet causing the soft ground to cave a bit. Ismira and Phineas rolled off, running towards Varen and Roran who looked up at their arrival. "Father!" Ismira shouted, "What happened?" Roran was holding his arm. A long cut along his forearm was oozing blood.

"Why are you out here Ismira!?" Roran yelled. "You should be back in the castle where it's safe!"

Varen said. "Waíse heill," focusing on the cut on Roran's arm. Roran grunted as the skin flowed over skin, healing his wound, leaving no mark that it had ever been cut.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Roran spoke.

Varen turned to the four of them. "I agree with Lord Stronghammer. Why are all four of you out here?" he questioned. "It is extremely unsafe here! You are too important to be lost in a battle like this! I instructed you all to stay in the castle!"

"We couldn't leave you out here in this!" Ismira yelled.

An explosion ripped the night, and Roran's soldiers that were near them were beginning to be pushed back by the oncoming enemy forces. Varen panicked. "You must leave! Now! Head east to Ceunon! Fly and don't look back! Ganga! Ganga!" he shouted, "I will find you once the battle is over. Head to the Boar's Head tavern in Ceunon! Ask for the Hjarta abr Brisingr. That's where the safe house is! You must go now!"

"I won't leave the both of you! Ismira shouted, charging forward. Varen hit both her and Phineas with a mental blast, sending each of them into pain.

"Ganga! You must go! I will come for you! Now leave!" And with another mental blast, his message was clear.

Ismira fought through the pain, stepping forward. "Father! I won't leave you!" she yelled.

Roran stood up, looking at her, pain in his eyes. "Ismira, you must leave. Go with Phineas!" he replied to her.

"But Father!"

"Go! Leave this place! Continue your training with Eragon! It is your destiny!"

And with that, Roran and Varen charged back into the fight, shouting war cries. It took all of Phineas' strength to hold her back. "Ismira, we must go!" he shouted into her ear.

 _Ismira! We must leave now!_ Paladeos chimed in, hoping to convince her. Ismira stopped pulling against Phineas and turned back to him, a tear in her eye.

"Ok. Let us go," she spoke. They both ran back to Vervada and Paladeos.

The climbed on their respective dragons, and they all took off, flying high over the battle, gliding away from the town towards the north and both the castle. Phineas couldn't see Ismira behind him, but he could only imagine the pain she felt of leaving her home in ruins. But, they had to flee, forgetting everything behind them. They blindly headed east toward Ceunon, leaving Carvahall in flames behind them.

 **Hope you guys are liking this so far! I'm putting a lot of care into these chapters because of how emotional they are. I really hope you're enjoying it.**


	22. Chapter 22: Flight from the Valley

Chapter 22: Flight from the Valley

For hours, the four of them fled east over the mountains, escaping the battle of Carvahall behind them. The relentless rhythm of the beating of the wings threatened to put Phineas to sleep, but he forced himself to stay alert, in case any problems arose. Phineas was tempted to reach out with his mind to Ismira behind him to try and comfort her, but he held back. He didn't want to exacerbate her sorrows at the moment.

So, he left her alone to mourn. And so they continued onward over the mountains. And then, just as dawn began to break in front of them, they landed on a small cliffside at the eastern edge of the mountains.

In the morning glow, they looked out toward the east. A dark green line spread out north and south along the horizon. Straight north of them was a large sea that stretched far into the northern distance.

And right along the edge of that sea, slightly northeast of them, was a sprawling city along the coast. It's wooden houses arranged neatly along its streets. Phineas guessed that it could only be Ceunon, and thay they were on the right path.

"So, what's the plan?" Ismira asked, her first words spoken to Phineas since they had left Carvahall. She sounded strong, but her voice wavered, betraying the emotional turmoil of having to leave her hometown in ruins.

"Well, we go into Ceunon, find this tavern that Varen told us about. We wait a few days there until Varen shows up, we all go into Du Weldenvarden, meet Queen Arya, and eventually get to meet Eragon. Simple as that." Phineas replied, trying to be lighthearted.

"Oh is that all?" Ismira exploded. "What about Vervada and Paladeos? Are we supposed to just leave them behind? We can't just bring them right through the front gates of Ceunon. We're basically fugitives! Your father most likely wants us captured. We were fine in Carvahall because of my father's protection. But now…. We're at the mercy of those who wish to do us harm."

Phineas sighed. "Ismira, we must remain of even heads. We are still here. We are still us. Let us work through this together. We can't afford to be against each other."

Ismira waited a moment before responding softer. "I am sorry Phineas. We must be smart. Even though… what happened back there is tragedy."

Phineas pulled her close, trying his best to comfort her. Vervada and Paladeos both sent feelings of happiness, trying to make her feel better. "Yet, I suppose you're right." Phineas continued. "Vervada and Paladeos cannot enter the city, they will have to remain hidden until Varen arrives." _Do you think you can do that?_ He asked Vervada and Paladeos, releasing Ismira.

A low rumbling came from Vervada. _I hate to be separated from you. But Ismira is right. We cannot enter Ceunon. It would attract too much attention. Paladeos and I will wait near the city but out of sight of prying eyes._

Phineas hugged Vervada's neck. _Be safe. We don't know what to expect._

 _Ha. I should say the same to you._ She joked back.

Ismira comforted Paladeos in the same way. They didn't know how many days they would be apart. They climbed on top of the dragons again, flying out over open plain. They flew farther east, and Phineas noticed the dark green line along the horizon was getting larger and larger, until Phineas noticed that the dark green color was caused by thousands of trees, clustered together as far as the eye could see. _That must be Du Weldenvarden!_ He noted to Vervada.

Vervada noticed a bend in the trees, an area of the forest nearest to the city to the south. _We can hide there. It's close to the city, yet we can still stay hidden among the trees._ _I told Paladeos about it and he agrees as well._

The two dragons angled toward the forest, lowering altitude. In time, they reached the location Vervada noticed, hovering over the treetops. Vervada and Paladeos carefully lowered themselves through the trees, landing on the forest floor. Phineas and Ismira rolled off hitting the ground. Phineas grasped at his plate armor, pulling it off and throwing it against the floor of the forest, happy to be out of the hot and heavy armor. He reattached his sword to his hip, in case there was trouble.

Ismira threw off her leather armor, and her leather hair tie. and grabbed both her swords. She also strapped on the extra sleeve on her left arm, covering her gedwëy ignasia.

They turned to the dragons, giving a tearful goodbye. _We will be back sooner than you know._ Phineas comforted Vervada.

 _If anything happens to you, I will tear Ceunon to shreds to get you out of there._ She spoke.

 _I love you too_. Phineas replied, a smile piercing his lips.

When the goodbyes were finished, Phineas and Ismira stepped away, strolling out into the unknown. Despite their sadness, Phineas forced himself not to look back. They needed to be separate for now. It was the only way they could get through this.

When they reached the edge of the forest, the sun was high in the sky, signalling midday. They increased the pace of their walk, hoping to reach Ceunon soon. The main road was revealed that connected Ceunon with Gil'ead At its sight, Ismira reached back, pulling up the hood and obscuring her face, hair falling freely over her shoulders.

Phineas noticed and did the same. The last time he was in an unfamiliar city, it was in Yazuac when Vervada had to reveal herself to save him from capture by soldiers. Considering she would be too far away to help with that, it was better to stay hidden and attract as little attention is possible.

"Keep your guard up," Ismira warned, "We don't know who our enemies and friends are here. Lets just walk into the gates with the traffic, and don't attract attention."

Ismira and Phineas started walking along the main road, careful to hide among the carts and travelers. Soon, Ceunon's walls appeared before them. The dark wood of the outer walls reminded Phineas of Carvahall's walls, but much higher and stronger. He shouldered the thought away before it reminded him more of the battle. Guards stood above the gate, keeping a careful eye on the crowd of travelers below.

The both of them were able to slip inside without attracting attention. They found themselves in a fairly open square with dark timbered houses stretching out in front of them. "Where do we go now?" Phineas asked, "I mean, Varen did say to go to the Boar's Head Tavern, but I have no idea where that might be."

"Let us try the center of town. If we cannot find it there, at least it will be a good place to start."

Phineas nodded, and they started off toward the center of town. They followed the main road straight into the heart of Ceunon. Horses, carts, and people streamed through the city. It was the summer, so it was the best time for trading to be done in Ceunon, as the cold winter months made it harsh and difficult. Phineas and Ismira kept to one side of the street, avoiding the traffic as best as they could.

Within a quick walk, they had reached a large marketplace filled with people. The midday rush was taking place, as people from all over the city had come to haggle for goods from fresh fruits, fish, small trinkets, and all such of the like. They stared for a minute, baffled on where to go or who to talk to, as the crowd was almost a bit overwhelming.

Phineas motioned over to a fruit stand near them. The owner was just setting up, and he seemed unoccupied with any customers at the moment. This seemed the best place to ask for information without drawing too much attention. They both strode over. The owner was a fatter, shorter man with a thick beard and bald on the top of his head. Just the movements of setting fruit out had put a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He noticed them immediately when they approached.

"Ah! My first customers of the midday market rush! Welcome to my stand. I am Tobias, good to meet you. What can I get you?"

"We're looking for information," Phineas spoke softly.

"Information? What kind of information might you be searching for?"

"We'd like the location of a tavern in the city."

"Oh my poor mind is a bit hazy now and then as I age, but with the right motivation, I may be able to jog my memory." Tobias gave them a greedily look, obviously looking for a bribe.

"We don't have coin at the moment, but if you just…"

"No coin?" Tobias interrupted, "Then I'd be delighted if you would leave my stand immediately and make room for shoppers with actual money to spend instead of you wasting my time."

"We are meeting a friend at the Boar's Head Tavern, if you could just help us, we could be on our way."

"No coin. No information. End of discussion. Although…" Tobias pondered for a moment, then he smiled, revealing a few missing teeth. "If I were to bed your wondrous lady here, it might be enough to jog my memory."

"I would never be with somebody as filthy as you," Ismira sneered through clenched teeth.

"You're a feisty lass aren't you," Tobias sneered, "Ah, but you have the most wonderful copper hair. Just like the stories of Lord Stronghammer's wife. What I wouldn't give to spend a night with that woman, she would be wild."

At the mention of her mother, Ismira's anger broke. She stepped strongly toward Tobias, launching a right hook at his jaw, landing with an extreme power. Tobias immediately dropped to the ground and onto his back. He was still conscious, but blood was gushing from his nose. Phineas yanked Ismira back, but the rush had caused Ismira's hood to flip backward off her head, revealing her full face. Tobias looked up at her in total fear.

Phineas jumped up, grabbing Ismira and pulling her backward. "Ismira, calm down. We need to leave now."

A look of realization flashed in Tobias' eyes. "Ismira…" he whispered.

Phineas and Ismira didn't take a second glance, and they tore away from there in a second, weaving in and out of the crowd, hoping to lose anyone who might have saw them. Ismira through her hood back on, hoping to avoid another mishap.

When they finally stopped, they were another few blocks from the marketplace, at an intersection of a few roads. "That was stupid and uncalled for," Phineas lectured.

"What gives you the right to lecture me? Especially since he insulted my family after everything that's happened!"

"You just told me to be not attract attention when we arrived in Ceunon! And then you go and try to beat up a vendor! It doesn't matter if he insulted your family or not! We have to be more level headed in the future. We're riders now, and we have to be in control of our emotions."

Ismira relaxed a bit. "You're right," she admitted, "Let's just find this tavern and get some rest."

They found a random passerby, and this time, things went much smoother. The man had heard of the tavern, and he gave them directions to find it. They weaved through the streets for a few minutes, before finding the tavern on a lonely street in the northeastern bloc of the city. Above the door was a stuffed head of a boar, with Phineas joking about how it must be related to the name.

They both entered the doors and were met with a thick smell of ale. A few men lingered through the tavern keeping to themselves, but otherwise it seemed mostly empty. They stepped up to the bar, and a cheerful young woman strode up.

"Welcome friends!" She said bubbly, "What can I get you?"

"We… are looking for something special," Phineas said cryptically, mimicking Varen's temperament some months ago when he had done it in Dras-Leona. He was still nervous though. He had no idea what to expect from the owner.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"We would like the… Hjarta abr Brisingr?" Phineas trailed off, ending almost like a question, hoping that what he said was the right thing.

For a moment, Phineas held his breath, as the woman stared at the both of them for a few lifeless seconds, eyes wide. Then, a smile appeared on her face. "Of course!" she exclaimed, "come with me!"

Phineas and Ismira followed the young women into the back to find a kitchen where a man roughly the same age, clean shaven with long black hair was sharpening a cutting knife. "Damn it Dani, what have I told you. No guests allowed in the kitchen," the man said, not looking up from his work.

"Harold, these guests would like the Hjarta abr Brisingr." Dani replied. Harold dropped his knife, standing up straight and staring at Phineas and Ismira.

"These two?" he asked. Harold crossed his arms. "Show me your marks, so we can see for sure."

Phineas gulped, and he and Ismira looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Then, Phineas extended his hand with his palm showing upward. Ismira, who understood what Phineas was doing, rolled up the sleeve on her arm, and they both revealed their gedwëy ignasias to Harold and Dani. Dani gasped, and Harold tussled his hair, trying his best to seem unemotional. "I never thought we'd see the day…" Dani trailed off

"I am Phineas, and this is Ismira," Phineas introduced themselves, "We are very exhausted, and we were told this place was a safe house."

"Wait. Ismira? Are you the Ismira? Daughter of Lord Roran Stronghammer?" Harold asked.

Ismira took off her hood. "Yes, that is me," she spoke.

A look of shock and wonder flashed across their faces. "What about you?" they asked Phineas. "You seem so familiar, yet I cannot place you."

Phineas gulped. "I… am the son of Lord Antor. Or, I should now say King Antor." Harold and Dani's faces went pale. It was a moment before they began to speak.

"So… Here we have the son of the King and the daughter of Lord Stronghammer, two of the most powerful men in all of Alagaësia. You are both dragon riders, and you are together and here right now in our tavern in Ceunon," Harold said, "This is almost unbelievable. Please, tell us how you arrived and why you are here."

Phineas and Ismira began their story, starting with Phineas' escape from Illrea and eventually reaching Carvahall to begin training. Then Ismira continued with the mysterious egg which eventually hatched Paladeos to her, and they continued discussing how they were training. When they reached the battle of Carvahall, Harold and Dani had a grave look on their faces, yet the story continued and Phineas and Ismira talked about their flight from Carvahall, making their way into Ceunon and eventually finding the tavern.

When the story was done, Harold just shook his head. "To think an army would attack Carvahall is unheard of. An army that size could only be created if the King himself gave the order. Which means…"

"My father gave the order to attack Carvahall, which means he knew I was there. Whether he was there to capture or kill me I do not know. And the same goes for Vervada" Phineas said glumly, head toward the floor.

"Cheer up Phineas," Dani spoke up, "You are not your father. You are a good person, a rider. Your destiny is much greater and brighter than his." Phineas smiled at Dani's kind words. "Ah but you must be tired. Come! I shall show you to your room."

Dani hustled them to the 2nd floor, where there was a room with a wardrobe, a bed, and fresh clothes waiting for them. Dani heated some water, and Ismira and Phineas took turns bathing. When that was over, Dani had nice hot soup ready for them, and they stuffed it down quickly and silently.

By then, Phineas and Ismira both realized how tired they were. Phineas forced himself upright, hoping not to fall asleep in his soup. Although the sun had barely begun its descent toward the horizon, Phineas and Ismira decided to sleep, hoping to be well rested in the morning. And they both crawled into opposite sides of the bed, exhausted from the past twenty four hours. Phineas lay there for a moment, staring at the wall, unsure of the future.

"Phineas?" he heard Ismira whisper to him. He rolled over to look at her. Her copper hair flowed across the pillow, and she looked up at him with her strong green eyes. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier in the market."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. We just need to work together."

"It's just that, fleeing Carvahall, my home, was one of the hardest things I've done. To be honest, Phineas, I'm scared. I fear for my family back in Carvahall, I fear for us, and I fear for the future. There's so many things uncertain now."

"I feel the same way. My father is the king now, and he sent that order to attack Carvahall. I don't want to have to fight him, but that may be impossible now." A tear flowed down Phineas' cheek. Ismira reached out and grabbed his hand, giving him a look of encouragement and strength.

They both stared at each other, the silence deafening. Phineas didn't have an answer for any of it. He let go of Ismira's hand, turning over in the bed. "I will see you in the morning." he spoke, feeling the burden of his fear and the unknown.

Ismira nodded to herself, then turned onto her back. "All we have now are each other Phineas. I hope we can work together to rid ourselves of this crisis."

Another few tears pierced Phineas' cheeks. He felt so vulnerable, so afraid. The last time he had felt similar was when he fled Illrea, but then things made more sense. Now, his father was against them, Carvahall was in ruins, and Phineas felt extremely out-of-control.

Ismira reached out and pulled him closer to her. This time, Phineas didn't push her away. He felt safe with her. He knew he wasn't alone. He had Ismira watching his back. He had Vervada and Paladeos who would protect them as well. No, they were not alone. They were a team, and they would do anything together to get out of the mess they were in.

Phineas drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face, thinking things would get better.

 **Make sure you guys review if you love it! Unfortunately, I may have to start spacing out my release of chapters. I've got some big exciting things in my life coming up soon, but either way, I really hope I can keep working on this story as fast as I can**

 **I have big plans for this story, and I'm excited you all are with me.**

 **Once again make sure you favorite and follow so you can make sure when chapters are released.**


	23. Chapter 23: Lost and Found Part 2

**I'm going to be busy for the next two weeks or so with vacation, so unfortunately I probably won't be able to release another chapter for a bit. So, this chapter is my longest one of this story. I hope you all keep updated on this story, and I'll try to be back as soon as I can.**

Chapter 23: Lost and Found Part 2

The morning rays bore through the window, hitting Phineas directly in the face. Ismira's right arm was still draped over his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, waking himself more, trying to adjust his eyes to the burning sun. He carefully reached backward and moved Ismira's arm off his shoulder, hoping not to wake her.

He slowly rolled away from Ismira and off the bed, being careful to make as little noise as possible. He put on his tunic, and carefully went downstairs to see what the new day had brought. Harold and Dani were already up, with Dani managing the front bar, and Harold preparing the kitchen. It was still early, so tavern patrons had not begun to trickle in from the streets yet.

Dani noticed him first, smiling and bounding over to him. "Feeling good today? You must've needed the rest. You slept for almost 16 hours straight!"

Phineas just shook his head in response. "We have had no rest since we left Carvahall." _I just hope Vervada and Paladeos are alright._

Harold came from the kitchen to talk, cleaning a knife on his apron. "So, Phineas, what are you and Ismira's plans? We know why you came, but not what you plan to do next."

"I… I honestly don't know," Phineas spoke, " Our elf guide Varen told us to flee here during the battle. He told us to wait for him here. I don't know how long he will take though. Or even if he survived! Anything could've happened to him during the fighting..." Phineas began to tear up. The hopelessness of the previous day began to weigh on him again.

"Young Phineas, do not despair. This is the reason why Eragon set up these safe houses. We are here to help you out if you are lost. You can stay as long as you like here," Harold reassured Phineas.

Phineas managed a half-smile, but he was still otherwise unconvinced. It was then Ismira came down the stairs, having woken up not a few minutes after Phineas. She yawned, breathing in the morning air. "Good morning to you all," she said.

Harold fixed them up some porridge for breakfast. It wasn't special, but Ismira and Phineas were famished, so they gulped it down without a complaint. Harold and Dani sat down at the table near them, with their own bowls, and they all ate in silence, hoping just to finish the meal.

When Harold had finished his bowl, he glanced back and forth at all of them. "You two should know something," he said, his voice suddenly lower and deeper, "After you two fell asleep early, a few guards came by asking about travelers that fit your description. We were able to tell them off, but they only grumbled and mentioned that they would be back. So, you two must stay in here today and out of sight. With all that has happened, it would be imperative that we keep you safe. You are the son and daughter of two of the most important people in the Kingdom, not to mention that you both are dragon riders as well. The King may have started a war last night. We don't know what would happen if you were captured."

"What would you have us do?" Ismira questioned, "We're stuck in Ceunon until Varen arrives, but we don't know if he even survived the battle without getting captured!"

Harold stroked his beard. "If it comes to the point you may need to leave the city in a hurry, you must head for the forest. The elves should be able to protect two riders such as yourselves. But even so, you must be prepared to leave an a hurry if this happens. In your room you will find gear, clothes, and packs. Take them with you."

The two of them nodded, finished their food, then hurried upstairs to pack. When they had filled their packs, they laid them out on the bed, ready for an emergency egress. They walked back downstairs together, watching Harold and Dani go about their normal day.

Dani had the constant cheer about her, helping the tavern patrons with grace and a smile. She was so nice and friendly, and all of the men drinking mead kept singing her praises. She blushed at the attention, but kept on serving.

Harold was hard at work in the kitchen, roasting fresh meat from the butchershop, boiling vegetables, all in order to keep the the meals going out to customers. He had a serious no-nonsense level to him, and he always kept everything he needed neat and tidy.

Phineas and Ismira watched this go on for a few hours. But soon, boredom hit them. They had seen no sign of Varen, and they both were starting to worry. Soon, Dani came over to talk to them. "How are you feeling?" she asked, cheerful as ever.

"A hint of boredom," Phineas mentioned, "And worry as well. We have no idea when Varen will show up."

"You just have to keep faith!" Dani spoke in a melodious voice. But then, it turned. Dani stepped closer, mere inches from them. "There are multiple soldiers outside. I heard from some of the tavern patrons. Go upstairs, grab your packs, and come back down here. Be ready to make an escape. I will do my best to turn them away, but I'm not sure how that'll work this time. If all else fails, both of you, run away from here as fast as you can."

Phineas and Ismira slowly nodded, dread filling them. They slinked back to their rooms, putting on their pack and strapping on their weapons. They reappeared downstairs. Not much had changed.

Suddenly, Phineas' hand felt a burning sensation, and his gedwëy ignasia glowed white, the same symptons of what happened back in Palancar Valley, when they discovered Carvahall was being attacked. A sense of dread filled Phineas. Ismira noticed it as well, looking up at Phineas with a look of panic, understanding what it might mean.

A man covered in a dark cloak entered the tavern, sitting up at the counter. He kept his head low, keeping his face hidden. He wore long sleeves with black gloves on his hands. No part of his body was visible, as all of it was underneath dark clothing. Dani, as cheerful as ever, bounded up to him. "Hello sir! Marvelous day we're having! Can I get you anything?"

"I am looking for information," he spoke. His voice was smooth yet vile, like a snake swiveling across desert sands.

"Well, I hear rumors from time to time. I could be of assistance."

"I am looking for the daughter of Lord Roran Stronghammer and the son of His Majesty King Antor. I have heard a rumor they could be around here." Phineas and Ismira gasped at the same time, slowly backing away into the kitchen, readjusting their packs in case they had to make a run for it. They crouched low over a table in the kitchen, still being able to observe what was happening.

Dani's voice wavered for a moment, then continued strong as ever. "I-I'm not sure who you're talking about. But, I can assure you they haven't been here!"

The man hissed. "Do not play me for a fool. I know they came here. Now tell me where they are."

"Sir, I've told you I don't know who you're talking about. Now, if you'd like to order something go ahead. But if not, I'd like you to leave. I will…" The man gave her no time to finish, as in one swift motion he pulled a knife from his belt, swinging it across her throat with blazing speed.

Dani's face went pale, and a curdling noise came from her, as blood spurted out of the large gash in her neck. It was only a few seconds, and she fell silently to the floor.

Harold screamed from the kitchen, grabbing a large hammer along the wall and charging out into the main room. Phineas and Ismira did not debate to watch the action, they turned tail and sprinted out of the kitchen and out of the tavern through a back door.

Panicking, they found themselves in an alleyway with nothing around. "Where now?" Ismira questioned, fear in her eyes.

Phineas blanked. He shook his head. "We must call to the dragons somehow, and get out of this city." Ismira nodded, and together they sprinted out of the alleyway and into the crowded streets of Ceunon. They dodged between the passersby, before finding themselves in the middle of a crowded intersection, with no sense of direction. Phineas reached out with his mind to Vervada, but he couldn't feel her as she was too far away. Phineas motioned to Ismira, and they quickly left the intersection down a side street, before finding themselves pressed up against the dark wood walls of the edge of Ceunon.

"Well we're here, but there's no gate!" Ismira exclaimed, "Unless you think we should scale the walls, we need to find one of the city gates so we can leave."

"I know!" Phineas shouted back, his emotions running high.

"We need some horses. Look!" Ismira pointed down to the street parallel to the wall, and a young boy was taking a dark brown horse into a stable not one hundred yards from them. Ismira started into a sprint, with Phineas close behind.

The stableboy was just about to close the door when Phineas and Ismira reached him, wrestling the door from him and throwing it back. The boy dropped the reins of the horse in surprise. "Who are you!" he yelled, he reached to his belt, pulling out a small knife. He couldn't have been older than thirteen. He waved the knife back and forth, hoping to intimidate Phineas and Ismira, but his eyes showed great fear.

Phineas knew they didn't have time, so he merely just held out his hand. "Slytha." he said, and the boy's eyes closed, and he collapsed against the floor. "He'll be alright I think. I just put him to sleep."

The two of them grabbed the boy's arms, dragging him to the wall of the stable, propping him up against it. The horse was still standing where the boy had led them, oblivious to what had just happened.

With no time to spare, they climbed on top of the horse. Ismira threw her hand around Phineas' waist with one hand, and the other prepped on of her sword in case they had to fight their way out.

Phineas pushed the horse into a sprint, and it charged out of the stable at full speed. They rounded the wall, looking for a way out. They finally burst through an alleyway onto a busy main street of Ceunon. They scanned around, until finally, at the end of the street was a large gate signalling a way out of the city.

Suddenly, a shout was heard behind them. They turned around quickly. At the other end of the street stood the man in the black hood, and behind him were fifteen soldiers on horseback. "Charge!" was the yell, and the soldiers and the man in the black hood sprinted down the street after them.

Phineas yelped, turning their horse toward the gate, and galloping quickly toward it. The horse's hooves pounded the dirt road, and in less than a minute it burst out of the gate, and into the plains beyond. And yet they kept going, keeping up the breakneck pace. They scanned the area behind them, and were shocked to see the soldiers keeping pace, and the man in the black hood was running faster than the horses, quickly gaining on Phineas and Ismira. _How are we supposed to fight that?_ Phineas thought to himself.

Their horse was beginning to give out, as the strain of two people had pushed it to its limit. It slowed up, before completely stopping, only a league from Ceunon, too exhausted to continue. The two of them jumped off, facing their oncoming foe, and drawing their swords, ready for the worst.

The hooded man stopped but fifty feet in front of them, scanning the two of them from underneath his hood. He reached back, taking off the hood on his head. The man underneath was no man. His skin was completely grey and smooth, like a river stone, and his hair was jet black. His eyes glowed a strong crimson. Whoever he was, he was full of evil.

"Greetings Phineas and Ismira! My name is Kaisen. I have heard many stories about you two. I am here to deliver you to King Antor. So, it would be wise for you to come peacefully. I have already taken out your lovely caretakers at the tavern, so you must surely know what I'm capable of."

"We'll never go with you!" Ismira shouted.

"That's truly is quite comical," Kaisen laughed, "that you think you actually get a choice in this matter."

Kaisen took a step forward. Phineas immediately threw out his hand. "Jierda!" he yelled. But, Kaisen was unaffected by the spell. In fact, a devilish grin grew on his face.

"Spells have no effect on me you fool," he laughed, and continued advancing, drawing a black sword from his belt.

 _This is it._ Phineas gulped. _All I have fought for, all I have learned. All for nothing._

Suddenly a large roar split the sky, forcing Phineas to cover his ears. They all looked to the sky. A large form of green blotted out the sun before swooping low and crashing onto the earth just to the right of them, Phineas gasped, as a massive green dragon had just landed near them. On it's back was a woman with long black hair, parted to reveal two pointed ears on the sides of her head.

The dragon turned toward Kaisen, opening its maw, releasing a large plume of green fire, blasting him through. When the dragon released the flame, all that was left was a smoldering crater. Phineas and Ismira remained frozen, staring at the large dragon and its rider, who jumped off her place in its neck to the ground and slowly approached them. Her beauty was even more splendid up close, as a small smile pierced her lips.

"Greetings Phineas Antorsson and Ismira Katrinasdaughter. I am Queen Arya of the Elves."

Phineas and Ismira froze for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. In only a moment, their journey seemed over, yet Queen Arya appeared before them like a descended god to save them from their peril out of the suddenness of the fight.

Ismira immediately dropped to one knee. "Your majesty," she spoke in a humbled tone. Phineas noted the odd behavior of Ismira. Usually, she wouldn't be the one to show such courtesy as that.

Phineas bowed, putting his hand across his chest. "Greetings Queen Arya. This is most unexpected."

"Arrise, both of you," Arya spoke, her voice soothing, "you two are not the ones who need bow to me." She glanced back toward the city. The fifteen soldiers who had ridden out with Kaisen had stayed their nerve when Arya appeared, yet they kept their distance, seeing the large green dragon staring at them.

Arya strode out to the mound of smoldering earth where Kaisen had been incinerated. "Young soldiers of the King!" she shouted to the soldiers. "I am Queen Arya of the elves! These two are now under my protection and hospitality. Make known to your superiors that no harm is to come to these two. Now begone!"

The soldiers quivered for a moment in fear, then they broke ranks, high-tailing it back to Ceunon as fast as their steeds would take them. Arya watched for a moment, then turned toward the green dragon, putting her hand up to its large head and petting its jaw. "I suppose I should introduce you to Fírnen as well." Arya said.

"We would be honored," Phineas replied.

Immediately, Phineas felt a looming presence weigh heavily in his mind. _Greetings young Phineas and Ismira. I am Fírnen._ The mind speaking to Phineas seemed somewhat similar to Vervada's. But this mind, was older, stronger. Fírnen's voice was deeper and more bold than any dragon he had come across, Vervada or Paladeos.

"Now, let us talk." Arya spoke. "Where are your dragons, Vervada and Paladeos? They must be some ways away considering you could not contact them during your flight from Ceunon."

"Wait hold on a second!" Phineas snapped, dropping all pretenses he had of courtesy. "What are you doing here near Ceunon? Why are you not in Ellesméra where you live? And how did you find us?"

"Phineas! Show some respect!" Ismira scolded, "This is the queen of the elves. I thought you knew courtesy from your time in Illrea."

"Yes I know all about courtesy, but with the whole ordeal we just went through I'm a bit frazzled right now!" Phineas slowly let go of his frustration, breathing slowly to calm himself down. "I do apologize Queen Arya," he spoke once he had calmed down sufficiently.

"You need not apologize," Arya replied, "I understand that my arrival might be a bit surprising, but I assure you it is with good reason."

"Eragon was contacted by Roran when the battle began, informing him of what was taking place," Arya continued, "Worrying since you all were still there, and that you could get yourself killed, he contacted me, pleading me to venture out of Du Weldenvarden to Carvahall to either assist in the fighting, or at the very least escort you all out of the valley and to safety. We flew straight away, and then we eventually sensed the presence of dragon riders over Ceunon, which is where we found you."

"How did you know about who we are? And who are dragons are?" Ismira asked, now more curious.

"Eragon told me about all of you. I am the Queen of the elves, and I must know about new riders and their dragons. Speaking of them, we must reunite you as soon as we can. Do you know where they are?" Arya replied.

"They're in the area of the forest directly south of Ceunon. Or at least that's where they were when we left them." Phineas explained.

"Then let us be off."

"How will we get there? Unless… Are we all going to ride Fírnen?" Ismira asked.

 _Of course._ Fírnen spoke again. _I am quite strong enough to carry the three of you."_

Fírnen lowered himself close to the ground, and Arya beckoned them. She grabbed onto Fírnen's leg and swung herself up into the saddle. She reached her hand down pulling Phineas and then Ismira up into the saddle behind her.

"Hold on!" Arya yelled to the both of them, as Fírnen flapped his massive wings, taking off from the ground into the skies above. Phineas gritted his teeth, gripping hard to Arya's waist in front of him. He felt the same anxiety feeling from Ismira behind him, who strengthened her own grip on his waist.

Fírnen was stronger and faster, and although they were many leagues from where they had left Vervada and Paladeos, they traversed it in only a matter of minutes. Phineas stretched out with his mind to its limits, hoping to feel Vervada's connection. Soon enough, he felt a tendril of thought and dove into it, his mind tangling with Vervada's as they joyously reconnected.

 _Phineas! It's good to feel your mind again. All goes well yes? Are you outside of the city? But why? Any news from Varen? Is Ismira alright as well?"_ Vervada spewed, rambling through her questions.

 _Yes. We are alive and well. Mostly… We found the place Varen told us about, but we were ambushed, our hosts slain. We escaped, only thanks to Queen Arya! She came out to rescue us!_

 _The queen! What is she doing out here? Why isn't she in Ellesméra? But I'm so elated that you are ok! I don't know what I would've done without you._

 _Be calm. We will be with you shortly. Where are you? We're on our way to you, but we don't know where you are._ Vervada sent him an image of her location. Phineas noted that. He reached out his mind to Fírnen, sending him the location he had received from Vervada.

 _Duly note young Phineas._ He spoke. _We shall be there shortly._ Fírnen banked toward the south, lowering an altitude until they had reached the tip of the forest. He easily found the clearing given by Vervada, and they dropped down through the trees and onto solid ground.

Vervada and Paladeos were there. They were standing, readied and waiting. As soon as the four of them landed, Phineas and Ismira lept off of Fírnen's back, sprinting over to their respective dragons.

Phineas hit Vervada's neck and squeezed, happy to be with her again after all the trauma that had transpired since their flight from Carvahall. _It's good to be with you again._ He said.

 _I feel the same. But you're going to hurt my neck if you keep squeezing hard._ Vervada replied. Phineas let go of her neck and took a step back. They gazed into each other's eyes, happy to be together once more.

Arya waited patiently for them to finish the reunion, before speaking up. "Greetings Vervada and Paladeos," She spoke. "I am Queen Arya of the elves."

 _And I…_ Fírnen began. Then, something strange happened. Phineas felt Fírnen's mind reach out to them, but when his mind touched Vervada's, he recoiled, with a strong emotion of surprise emanating from him. He quickly shook it away, and reconnected. _I am Fírnen_. _Queen Arya's partner and dragon._

 _Master Fírnen._ Vervada spoke up. _Are you well? When you touched my mind, you acted shocked, shoving up the barriers in your mind almost in defense. Am I dangerous to you?_

 _My dear Vervada, I am quite well indeed. It is only that the past has a funny way of affecting the present. And that is all we shall speak of it at this point in time._

 _Why must he speak in riddles?_ Vervada asked only to Phineas, irritated.

 _He must have a good reason for it. He has more experience than all of us._

Vervada grumbled but didn't object. Arya quickly changed the subject, addressing them all once again. "Now that since we're all together, you probably are confused about many things and plenty of questions to ask of me about events that have transpired. So, please, ask away."

"Have you heard anything about my father or Varen? Are they alive? And what of the battle?" Ismira pleaded.

Arya sighed. "There is a lot we do not know at the moment. This morning, I was contacted by Eragon. There is good news. Your father is alive, although he is wounded. From what Eragon told me, he would survive. As for Varen, he's disappeared. We do not know if he is captured, killed, or just missing. As for Carvahall, the castle was defended well and remains intact… But Carvahall burned to the ground. Most residents however are safe because they fled into the castle, but other than that, the town is destroyed. I'm sorry Ismira."

Ismira fell to her knees, tears brimming with her eyes. Although her father was alive, her hometown was gone, destroyed. Many people and places she had known were devastated, her town would never be the same.

Phineas stepped back silently, a tear welling up in him as well. It was his own father who had caused the destruction, and Phineas felt somewhat guilty for what had occurred.

"I wish I brought tidings of better news, but it is best that you all know." Queen Arya said, attempting to console them.

"So, what's the plan now?" Ismira asked, stand up, wiping the tears from her eyes with a determined expression.

"With Varen's disappearance, myself and Fírnen will escort you through Du Weldenvarden to Ellesméra and then on to Vrangr'baen."

"So we will get to see the elf capital then," Ismira stated, through neutral expression, trying to hide the pain of losing her hometown.

"Of course. Eragon as well as myself believe that it is important for all riders to be able to understand the cultures of the major races of Alagaësia to be better able to understand them. So, we shall spend a few days to a week in the capital, so you can appreciate elven life, albeit for only a short time."

"When do we leave?" Phineas asked.

"If you are ready, we shall leave immediately. If we fly swiftly, we should be able to reach Ellesméra by tomorrow afternoon."

 _Let us be off!_ Vervada interrupted in Phineas' head. _I am sick of this sitting around. Let us fly again!_

Phineas chuckled at Vervada's eagerness, repeating her sentiment to the others in attendance. He and Ismira climbed upon Vervada and Paladeos, with Arya climbing on top of Fírnen. And, all together they took to the skies, flying east, leaving Ceunon in the dust behind them. 

The hours slipped by as the three riders and their dragons flew over the forest of Du Weldenvarden. Phineas only spoke with Vervada, eagerly discussing the future and being excited for continuing onward through their training.

But he never spoke to Ismira or Arya throughout their flight, content with himself to keep his thoughts to himself and Vervada, happy for the peace, quiet, and monotony for the moment.

It was mere obvious that Fírnen was a much faster and stronger flyer than both Vervada and Paladeos, as his movements were effortless and methodical, swaying on every breeze. But yet, he continued at a slower speed, so that Vervada and Paladeos could stay apace with him despite their inherent lesser experience.

The sun was disappearing behind them, casting a golden glow over the treetops when they decided to stop for the day. Arya motioned to a clearing northeast some leagues of the city of Osilon. When all three dragons had landed, the riders dismounted, prepping the area for a campfire for the night

With the last remnants of light fading out, and a roaring fire produced, the riders and their dragons settled in for the night. Arya gathered wild herbs and vegetables, cooking a delicious vegetable stew which Phineas and Ismira quickly gulped down, famished from their ordeals of the day.

When they had finished, they set their bowls down, relaxing on their backs, happy to have some rest. "We should be in Ellesméra by tomorrow afternoon." Arya spoke, "But for now, we can sleep and be relaxed. You've had a stressful few days."

Ismira sat up, putting her hands on her knees. "Queen Arya, what is Eragon like?"

Arya seemed surprised by Ismira's question. "Why do you ask? Has your father or Varen not told you about Eragon?"

"Yes they have. But, I want your perspective. How you view Eragon is absolutely different from both my Father and Varen. Also, he's part of my family, yet I've never had a chance to meet him personally. I've learned history of his great deeds, but I have no idea who he was as a person besides being my father's cousin, and learning about him as Eragon Shadeslayer, hero of the Varden."

A slight smile pierced Arya's face. She put her hand to her face, pondering her answer. "When I met Eragon, he was one of the most reckless fools I had ever met. Passionate, determined, and caring. But still reckless. He was young and inexperienced, and many doubted his abilities as the last dragon rider."

"In Illrea, the people basically worship him," Phineas put in, "Every year there is a festival celebrating his amazing accomplishments and wondrous deeds. Growing up in that, it's hard to imagine Eragon as being foolish."

"History remembers greatness. It hardly ever remembers foolishness." Arya replied, "But I digress. Over time though, his demeanor changed. He became more experienced, strong, bolder. He became what he was always meant to be, a strong dragon rider, capable of defeating any obstacle that came in front of him, truly becoming what he was meant to be." Arya stared out into the forest, a far away look in her eyes. They were glistening, as if wet with tears. Yet, she did not cry.

"Did you love him?" Ismira asked.

Arya sighed. "Eragon confessed his love to me many times, and not once I returned the favor. But, he never gave up. And soon, all he had accomplished, all he had become, I began to fall for him. He had more wisdom than anyone his age. Yes. I do love him. But our duties forever keep us apart. Two souls on opposite sides of a raging river, yet neither has a boat to cross it." At last, the tear brewing in Arya's eye tore loose from it, skimming down her cheek and onto the grass below. She quickly wiped her eye, forbidding other tears from forming.

"You don't have to continue," Ismira said.

Arya smiled. "It has been fifteen years since I last saw Eragon. He visited Ellesméra on his way to visit your father to help celebrate the completion of his castle."

"I remember that! Well, kind of. I was so young at the time though, I barely have any memories of it. I do remember seeing Saphira though. She was so large and intimidating, I couldn't approach her. Who would've thought that one day I would get a dragon of my own."

Paladeos blew a stream of smoke at his mention. "The connection between rider and dragon is unlike anything in the world. I have been bonded to Fírnen for twenty years, and we still discover more about each other every day." Arya explained.

Arya and Ismira continued talking, and Phineas stepped away from the fire, sitting against Vervada's flank. _Don't want to join in on the action?_ She joked.

 _I have talked to many important people during my time in the King's court. Or forced to by my father as it were. In the past few months, I have learned to enjoy silence. I have learned to be true, rather than make small talk with strangers young and old who really don't care about you._ He replied.

 _That sounds like torture. To know so many people, but to to be close with none of them. I can't imagine how that made you felt._

Phineas stayed silent for a moment, contemplating his life. _And then you came along. I can't hide anything from you behind a veil of courtesy like with everyone I've ever known. It's made me feel scared and vulnerable, but it's also taught me to open up._

 _It's amazing what a dragon can do to help people._

Phineas shut his eyes, resting against Vervada, droning out Ismira and Arya's conversation. He had done so much that he had never thought would happen. As sleep began to envelop him, he lightly pondered the future, but he was undoubtedly excited.


	24. Chapter 24: The Beauty of Ellesméra

**So I am back from vacation which was awesome. And I'm glad to be back and release the next chapter for you guys.**

Chapter 24: The Beauty of Ellesméra

They all woke early the next morning, the fire still smoldering away, the sun still hidden by the tops of the trees. Arya smothered the fire, the last coals sputtering out. "Let us be off. I hope to be home at lunch." Arya joked.

They all mounted their dragons, and they took to the skies, flying low and fast over the tops of the trees. The hours melted by just as the day before. Little conversation passed between them all. Phineas and Vervada kept talking to each other. Vervada especially was brimming with excitement about seeing the elven capital.

 _This is history in the making! From what I've been taught about Queen Arya and Ellesméra this will be an amazing experience!_ Vervada beamed

 _Let us control our excitement._ Phineas replied. _We don't know what the elves will expect from us._

 _What do you mean?_

 _The elves are very smart and live for very long lives, they know more than I ever will, so what they want from us may be more than we can ever understand._

 _But what about Queen Arya though? She's a rider as well. She would understand our position more than any others of the others._

 _I agree. Let us see what shall happen when we arrive._ Phineas spoke. Vervada sent a feeling of affirmation to him.

The monotony of the flight bored Phineas, and as the sun rose behind him, his, excitement increased as well. Soon, when the sun was directly overhead, Arya and Fírnen began to slow their pace, beginning to descend through the treetops.

Phineas gasped as they descended into a clearing, to a large collection of elves gathered at a large wooden building in the clearing in a half circle around the entrance. Fírnen closest to the entrance to the massive hall, with Vervada and Paladeos landing on either side of him. The elves in attendance stared in silence, analyzing the two new dragons and riders, thinking about who they might be.

Phineas froze. He had always known how to deal with public appearances for humans. But these were elves. He had no idea what to do, how to act, or what to say. He stared out over the crowd in attendance, mouth agape. He had heard stories of their courtesy and how different it was from human culture.

He glanced over at Ismira. Ismira seemed frozen on top of Paladeos, unsure of what to do as well. Then, a smile went up from her face. She raised her hand, waving to the crowd, in a moment of sheer joy. The crowd were silent for a moment, then they began applauding and cheering. Phineas was surprised how confident she felt. Trying so hard to be courteous was against her personality, as she was not as fake as all those he knew in Illrea.

The cheering from the crowd of elves was more reserved, as if they had more control over emotions. There were no outbursts from the crowd. Their applause was uniform, almost in rhythm, but yet their faces showed pure joy. He swung off of Vervada and walked over to Arya.

"Why are they so joyous?" Phineas asked.

"Riders represent a long history of Alagaësia with Elves, dragons, and humans, and with Eragon reforming the riders, the elves are eager to observe how this will change Alagaësia." She replied. Arya called over Ismira as well, and she jumped off of Paladeos and approached the two of them. "I would like to welcome you both to my ancestral home, and where I rule over the elves. This is Tialdarí Hall."

Phineas stared at the building behind them all, a large wooden building, immaculately built into the trees, with beautiful carvings adorning the large front door, which had an immense amount of height, much higher than Fírnen. Arya smiled at them. "Follow me" she spoke. She threw open the large doors and walked inside, followed by Fírnen. Phineas shrugged and followed them, with Vervada, Ismira, and Paladeos close behind.

Inside, beautiful gardens adorned both sides of a welcoming path, leading many yards ahead. The path was just wide enough for the dragons to walk along it comfortably.

Flowers of all different shapes and sizes, bloomed along the path, brightly contrasting with the hues of the dragons along the path. Phineas looked back at Vervada, and was shocked to see her violet scales seemed to be glistening a brighter and more vibrant color than anything he had seen before. He mentioned it to her.

 _These colors make me feel happy and alive._ She spoke. _The beauty of this place even affects the dragons that visit it._ Phineas noticed Fírnen and Paladeos, and saw that their scales were glowing as well, with Paladeos' almost blinding to those watching, considering his scales were of a bright golden yellow color normally

Arya approached a large wooden throne, with wild branches adorning the top, green leaves at the ends posing an artistic overhead atop the throne. She sat down on it, with Fírnen curling up in an alcove built behind the throne, head sticking out to one side, a perfect fit for his massive form.

Phineas and Ismira approached the throne, with Vervada and Paladeos filing in behind them. Phineas noted how regal and exquisite Queen Arya looked upon her throne. Her grace and pose, just in sitting on the throne, really showed her power, much more than any earl that Phineas had seen in Illrea. Her very essence was one of a strong leader. He only wish someone like her was the ruler of the kingdom and not his father .

"Phineas, Vervada, Ismira, and Paladeos, welcome to my throne room in Tialdarí Hall. This has been in my family for centuries, becoming the home and palace of the Queen under my mother Queen Islanzadí, which the regality was eventually handed to me after her death at the battle of Uru'baen." Arya paused for a moment. "What do you think of this so far?"

"It's stunning." Ismira blurted out, "How have you bred the flowers so beautifully? And the Hall is so massive! It reminds me of my father's castle back home! How was it built so large?"

Arya smiled at Ismira's eagerness. "Some of our best gardeners come here to tend to the flowers. Breeding them for the brightest colors. Most elves live close to nature, so to have the flowers the most elegant as they can be are poignant to that fact. As for the hall itself, it used to be much smaller when my mother was queen. But, once Fírnen hatched for me and I became queen, the hall needed to be increased in size to accommodate a dragon." Fírnen blew a puff of smoke, and Arya put her hand out and rubbed his snout gently, avoiding his rough scales.

Arya continued. "Your father actually was inspired by this Hall to build his own castle He visited here before Eragon left for the east. Ismira, you were actually here with both your parents and Eragon in this very room. Although, you may not remember as you were barely a few months old at best."

Ismira opened her mouth stunned. "I visited Ellesméra before? That's amazing! I just wish I hadn't been so young when I came here the first time."

"It eventually came full circle, as after five years, Roran's castle was finished. And I visited alongside Eragon to Carvahall. I became inspired myself after seeing his immaculate castle, and how massive it was, easily fitting both Saphira and Fírnen in its halls. When I returned to Ellesméra, I used my inspiration and connection with Fírnen to sing to the trees around the hall. Soon, more and more elves joined me in my quest, until a large host of us were combining our magic. And eventually, the trees morphed into the hall. The hallways grew longer, the doors grew taller, and everything got bigger. Within a week's time, we had finished, and Tialdarí Hall was one of the largest structures ever built by elves, now easily fitting and welcoming all dragons, no matter the size."

Phineas put a word in, "Speaking of dragons, when we were walking along the path with the flowers, I noticed that the scales of the dragons were much brighter and more vibrant. Is there a reason for that?"

"We as elves also sang an enchantment into the flowers, so that whenever a dragon walks along the path, the beauty of their scales is magnified, showing the true magnificence and elegance of all dragons."

Vervada shifted slightly, sending emotions of contentedness and confidence. _Don't be too smug about it._ Phineas joked. _It was only the magic in the flowers that did it._

 _Harumph. You're just jealous._ Phineas just smiled at his and Vervada's playful banter.

Just then, a side door opened revealing a female elf, long black hair similar to Arya, yet her face was more rounded and smooth than Arya. She was wearing a long green dress, cut out along her midriff and she was adorned with a flower above her left ear. Arya noticed her and immediately waved her over. "Excellent! Phineas and Ismira, I would like to introduce my personal assistant Maylin. She helps me keep tabs on everything throughout the forest."

Phineas got lost in thought for a moment, admiring Maylin's beauty. A strand of black hair covered her eye, which she pulled with a flip of grace. Maylin noticed Phineas' stare, giving him a wink. _Phineas!_ Vervada screamed into his head. _Get your mind out of the gutter and focus! Quit staring at Maylin! I know where your thoughts are going, and it is going down the wrong path._

Phineas shook his head, snapping his focus back to Queen Arya. "As for now, Maylin will guide you to where you will be staying for your time. In a few hours, we shall have a lovely feast. Elves are always looking to celebrate the arrival of dragon riders, especially after the fall of Galbatorix. But until then, relax. The last week has been a time of extreme stress for you all."

Maylin smoothly approached them, placing two fingers on her lips. "Greetings Phineas and Ismira. I have heard much of your adventures." She spoke. Her voice was smooth and melodious, like a vocal representation of strumming harps.

Ismira placed two fingers to her lips as well, "We are honored to meet you Maylin."

Phineas followed her example, placing two fingers to his lips. Maylin stepped between them, passing unusually close to Phineas. A tuft of hair tickled Phineas' nose as she passed. "Follow me, and I shall show you to your residence." She spoke.

They followed Maylin back down the path of flowers, Vervada and Paladeos' scales illuminating the whole way, and soon left Tialdarí Hall. The crowd that had been standing outside of the hall previously to see the arrival of the new riders had dispersed, as the elves continued going about their business of the day. But, every time one saw their group, it would bow its head in reverence.

Within a short walk, they had reached two large towering trees, with circumferences of many yards. The trees themselves were appeared to be hollowed out, with an immaculately carved doorway at the base of each. Many yards up in the trees was a walkway covering the twenty yards between the two trees. Behind the two trees in front of them was an even larger tree, stretching higher into the sky.

"Welcome to your accommodations in Ellesméra," Maylin swooned. "These trees were sung into shape when the riders were restored by Master Eragon. They are called The Sisters. They are the first rider accommodations created since Galbatorix's downfall. Please, you should explore them. Ismira, you and Paladeos are given the one on right. Phineas, you and Vervada have the one on the left. The dragons will have to fly up into the tree from the outside as the entrances down here will not fit you. Please, relax. And join myself and Queen Arya in a few hours for your feast."

The dragons leapt up into the sky, soaring to an alcove near the tops of the trees. Ismira looked at Phineas and shrugged, then entered her tree. Phineas cautiously approached his, seeing that inside were long spiraling stairs upward, seemingly built into the tree itself. He tested the first step, unsure of himself.

He felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Maylin standing right behind him. Phineas jumped in surprise, falling backward onto the steps behind him. "Can I help you?" he asked, pulling himself to his feet quickly, stepping up to Maylin. He was about a half foot taller than her, yet her stunning beauty intimidated him.

Maylin placed a hand on Phineas' chest, sliding it down to his hip. "I just want to welcome you Phineas. I understand your journey was difficult." Maylin spoke flirtatiously. Phineas froze and gulped, unmoving. Maylin moved close to him, until her chest brushed against him. She reached her hand up, placing it against his face.

Maylin pulled Phineas' head downward, placing her lips upon his, kissing him passionately. Phineas' mind was clouded. He couldn't resist her charms no matter what he tried. Within moments, she released him. She smiled, walking away from Phineas. "I hope to see you soon Phineas." She winked. Within a few seconds, she had disappeared among the trees.

Phineas shook his head, unsure of what had just happened. Maylin had just kissed him. But why? It didn't matter to him. Phineas could only think of her great beauty. He turned back to the stairs, climbing upward. His first landing seemed to be a large open room, with book cases against the far walls. A large hole adorned the left side. And in the center, lying on the floor was Vervada, having entered through the hole in wall of the tree.

She stepped up as soon as she saw him, slamming toward him. She opened her maw, roaring into his face. Phineas closed his ears in pain. In a few seconds, her noise subsided. _You are very lucky I have not breathed fire yet._ She spoke angrily.

 _Is there a problem?_ He questioned.

 _You are the problem!_ She roared. _You are allowing Maylin to cloud your judgement. She is using you for her own selfishness! And you are just rolling over and allowing it like a dog. You must resist her!_

 _She just kissed me. Is there a problem with it?_

 _It is completely the problem! You forget that you and I are linked! Yet you get distracted by a flash of skin and a bat of eyes. You are a dragon rider! You must remain focused in your duties. Be better Phineas! If you allow yourself to be easily wooed by a beautiful lady, how will you ever remain an impartial judge and keeper of peace?_

 _Do not lecture me about this, I will be fine._ Phineas grumbled, returning to the staircase to explore the rest of the tree. He did not want to be lectured by Vervada at this moment. Ever since they left Carvahall Phineas had been feeling great stress, especially knowing that it was his father who had ordered the attack destroying the town. Maylin's passion was welcome for Phineas. It felt good. Vervada just sent an emotion of anger, and that was all.

Phineas continued upward. The next landing he came to a lavish bedroom, with an ornate wooden bed against the far back wall, draped in linens. Between himself and the bed was a large mattress in the center of the room for a dragon, with another large opening next to it for a dragon to enter the bedroom from the outside. Against the right side was a large depression in the floor. When he pressed his hands against an indent in the wall, a spray of water came from above, surprising him. He removed his hands and the water ceased. _I suppose this is how I shall bathe myself here._ He thought to himself.

Phineas returned to the stairway, traveling upwards again to the end of the spiraling staircase to a doorway. He stepped through to find himself on a balcony overlooking the forest floor. The walkway he had seen above earlier was across from him on one side of the balcony. He stepped onto the walkway, grabbing onto the rough wooden railing and peering over the side.

The forest floor was almost a hundred feet below him. His stomach dropped for a second, so he stepped back from the railing. Across from him, the same doorway on the other tree opposite him opened, revealing Ismira, who had been exploring her own tree. She waved at him when she saw him. Phineas immediately felt guilty kissing Maylin not a few minutes earlier. He pushed away the negative thoughts and smiled back at Ismira.

"What do you think?" Phineas asked Ismira.

"It's still all overwhelming," she replied. "All that we've done over the past month. But, I'm glad we are here. The elves are very exquisite in their crafting."

"I concur. We both have been through a lot. It's hard to remember for me what life was like before Vervada hatched. Yet, here we are in the elven capital a hundred feet up in a tree sung into existence. Who would've thought this would happen."

Phineas stared out over the forest, lost in thought. He had little to think to himself, especially over the past week, so he was happy to feel relaxed for a moment. He never wanted to leave Du Weldenvarden. Everything seemed so peaceful there. Ismira smiled at Phineas' outward stare. She reached out, putting her hand onto his on the railing.

Phineas jerked backward and took his hand back. He felt the guilt of kissing Maylin once again, except this time it felt stronger after Ismira's touch. "What's wrong?" Ismira asked, surprised and confused.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Phineas sputtered, grasping for an answer.

"Phineas, if something is troubling you, you should tell me."

"Look I'm fine ok. Just still stressed over everything that's happened over the past days." He hoped Ismira bought his excuse. He couldn't tell her about his kiss with Maylin. "And I'm still coming to turns with what my father has done."

"I understand how you feel Phineas. But we need to work together. Being riders, we understand each other more than ordinary humans. Sure I have Paladeos and you have Vervada, yet still they don't understand human emotions, thoughts and feelings as well as we do."

"Thank you Ismira. I feel somewhat better." Phineas still felt the guilt, so he turned back to his tree. "I'm going to take a nap before our feast to attempt to catch up on sleep. I'll see you at the feast."

He didn't look back, and continued toward his tree. He heard Ismira over his shoulder say, "Ok! See you then…" but she sounded confused and not very confident. Phineas felt sad. He didn't want Ismira to feel bad, but he couldn't tell her about Maylin. It wouldn't be right at that moment.

Phineas entered his door, and back down the stairs and into the bedroom. Vervada was there curled up on the large mattress in the center. She opened one eye to Phineas when he returned. _You know you should tell her about your kiss with Maylin. It may help relieve some of your guilt._ Vervada recommended.

 _I just can't…_ Phineas replied, defeated. _It would destroy what we have between us._

 _She has a right to know, especially if your encounters with Maylin continue. Also, it may help rid yourself of this guilt that you're feeling. Be wary Phineas. This is a dangerous game you play. You have captured the attention of two women who could not be more different. One will be scorned if you do not play it safe._

 _Just give me time to think. I've spent time managing relationships in the King's court in Illrea. I think I can handle it._

 _Don't be too over-confident. And do not forget about me as well. We are partnered for life. If you are to have a woman in your life, it must be someone I agree with, or our emotions will always be at odds._

Phineas just grumbled and crawled into bed. He was ready to relax after the drama that he experienced. He had no answer for Vervada, but he hoped it all would work out. He just would see what would happen at the feast.


	25. Chapter 25: An Elven Feast

**Hope you guys like this! I'm starting to get into writing more, and have some really good ideas going! I definitely think my writing has improved more since I started, now that I know what I want to do with this story.**

 **Anyway, if you like it, make sure to send a review to let me know! Also please favorite and follow so you can stay up to date on the story.**

Chapter 25: An Elven Feast

A few hours later, with the golden rays of the sun casting the forest in an ancient glow, Phineas stepped out of his tree home and onto the forest floor. He was clothed in a regal violet attire, complete with golden trim and a silk cape. The violet matched beautifully to Vervada's scales, who herself rolled out of her alcove of the tree above him, landing beside Phineas her scales glittering in the sun's rays.

Phineas felt better than before, having rested and bathed in the basin he had seen prior. In a last decision, he strapped on his sword, deciding he felt safer with his weapon on him, even though he still didn't have the most skilled sword arm.

Phineas looked to his left to see Ismira exiting from her own tree, with Paladeos as well landing from above. Phineas was taken aback. She was clothed in an ornate yellow dress. She had a small circlet of flowers placed on her head, with her hair braided and flowing over her left shoulder. He had never seen her dress in any formal attire, as she had always chosen clothing easier to train and fight in, especially her leather armor.

Ismira smiled when she saw him, and they both approached each other. "What do you think?" She asked, spinning around.

"It's g-good. You look… wow, just incredible… I mean, just beauty…" Phineas stammered, trying to mumble out a complete thought. He took a breath to regain his composure. "You look amazing."

Ismira beamed, trying to hide a chuckle at Phineas' stammering. "Thank you! I saw this dress hung up in my tree, and I decided to do something different rather than go with the normal clothing I usually wear."

The four of them started walking toward Tialdarí Hall where the feast would be held. "You don't look too bad yourself," Ismira spoke to Phineas, not breaking stride.

"This is what I had been given in my wardrobe. I would say it fits me nicely, although I usually wore this type of clothing in Illrea. I should say I was forced to by my father, saying it was proper. Now, doing it of my own choice, it feels good. Although it helps that Eleven craftsmanship is definitely a notch above what most humans can create." Phineas replied, doing his best to stand tall, although Ismira was still taller by almost a half inch.

Ismira chuckled. "All these feasts that you've been to over your years, you must be used to this elegant regality." She joked, adding a sarcastic inflection over the end, fake bowing to mock Phineas.

"Have you not had formal events such as these? You are the daughter of Lord Stronghammer, I'm assuming you would have to take part."

"At times yes. But my father's events were more informal. He grew up as a peasant farmer before rising to fame and prowess, so he believed that he should not rule as a nobleman, but as a man who understands the lowest classes of citizens. That's why he was so successful at it. I'm sure you never had to deal with the lower class huh." Ismira teased him again.

Phineas grumbled. "We never really had contact with peasants. My father said we couldn't help all of them, only be thankful of our high position."

"That is why your father will fail as King. The only thing he's done is attack Carvahall, which probably won't be very popular with the people. It won't last." Phineas just shook his head for a response. He didn't want to talk too much about his father.

Ismira noticed Phineas' silence and brooding. She was silent for a moment as they continued on their walk. "Do you hate him?" she asked. "You're father I mean."

Phineas sighed. He knew he had to answer her. "He's done some bad things I know. He's belittled me and he's been angry at me. But, he's still my father, so I must still respect him."

"Why? He's wanted to capture you multiple times, he's taken over the Capital, and he's attacked my home! Why would you still defend him? Family means nothing if you don't love each other."

"He's the only family I have! Ok?" Phineas snapped. He fell silent for a moment, letting the anger fall away. "My mother died giving birth to me, and for my whole life it's just been my father and I. From what I found out from asking around when I was younger, it was a miracle I survived my birth. My father didn't like to talk about what happened. He usually got viscerally angry when I brought it up, so I just learned to let it go."

"I'm really sorry to hear about your mother."

"Don't be. I never knew her, so I don't feel the emotional pain of her loss." They walked in silence for a moment again, unsure how to proceed with the conversation.

Ismira began slowly. "I hope that this never comes to it, but if we have to help save the kingdom from your father, deposing him from the throne if he becomes a tyrant, will you be able to? Would you be able to kill your father if he must be taken off the throne to save the kingdom and all of Alagaësia?"

Phineas remained silent. He had no answer for her. He didn't want to be put in that situation anytime in the future, because he knew he couldn't kill his only family. And King Antor was the only person that shared his blood.

They continued in silence, their anticipation peaking. They began to slow when they heard music. The four of them rounded a bend to see the massive facade of Tialdarí Hall looming over them. And in the clearing in front of the wooden palace was a giant table, stretching over a hundred feet in length across the clearing.

Elves were mingling about, with some running in and out of the Hall placing high upon the table fresh dishes among each place. Queen Arya and Fírnenwere among them, coordinating the servers alongside Maylin, who gave out the orders to whoever they were intended to.

 _Are we late?_ Vervada asked to Phineas.

 _I wouldn't believe so. They're throwing this in our honor, so there wouldn't be a reason for them to start without us._

 _I should say so. And to think, this is going to be our second feast in a week. And that doesn't even consider the one we had when he arrived in Carvahall._

 _I guess the arrival of riders and dragons are an event worth celebrating._ Phineas quipped, beaming. Arya and Maylin noticed them and strolled over. The Queen wore an ornate gown, a cape of swan feathers flowing behind her, and a wooden crown adorning her head.

"Welcome," Queen Arya spoke, bowing to the four of them, "I hope you enjoy our lovely feast. You all have had a harsh week, and you've earned this."

Phineas turned his attention to Maylin, and he almost admitted an audible gasp. Maylin's dress was the same green color as the one she had been wearing previous, but this one was tighter, more defined, leaving very little to the imagination. She still carried the flower above her ear. Her soft lips pouted upward. "Yes. Welcome to you all," Maylin swooned, placing two fingers on her lips.

Vervada interrupted his thoughts again. _Phineas, she's trying to manipulate you with her beauty. You have to fight it._

Phineas shook his head, trying to ignore Maylin. He turned his attention to the Queen, hoping to take his focus away from Maylin, but even so, he could still see her beautiful figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Please, come this way," Arya directed, "And we shall begin our most glorious feast." The four of them followed Arya and Maylin to one end of the table, with the dragons each getting a large section of the table to themselves, with Fírnen being placed at the very end because he was by far the largest of the three dragons.

Then came Phineas and Ismira next to both their dragons. Phineas was about to speak up, when Maylin snuck in and took the seat directly next to him, Arya taking the seat directly opposite her.

With Phineas wary of Maylin, and Vervada keeping him in check, the feast began smoothly. He found he was able to relax a little bit. He enjoyed talking with the elves, as their courtesy was one to match what he had learned in the King's court. He enjoyed much of the food as well, although he noticed that no meat was present in any form, although vegetables were cooked and prepared in more ways than Phineas had ever thought possible.

"Have you ever been to Eragon's citadel?" Ismira asked of Arya mid-feast.

Arya set her fork down, clearing her throat. "I regret to say but no, I have not. Vrangr'baen is far to the southeast, bordering the eastern end of the Beor Mountains. Even on dragon back it would take some time to get there. I've never had a chance to go there. Until now of course," she spoke, "I must be the one to deliver you since Varen is unfortunately missing. But I assure you, with myself and Fírnen, we will get you there safe and sound."

"When are we leaving to go there?" Phineas asked, "N-not that I want to leave Ellesméra. It's such a beautiful place. But, with events that have already unfolded, especially with the attack on Carvahall, our training must have a need to be expedited."

Arya chuckled at Phineas' attempts to explain. "We shall stay here for one week, Phineas. There are some things that require our attention here. And lessons you must learn before you leave this place. Don't you worry yourself Young Phineas, all will be well."

"But in the meantime," Maylin interrupted, "enjoy yourself while in Ellesméra." Phineas gulped. Her voice was so intoxicating, he could barely resist. She placed a hand on his knee, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, visibly distraught. A mental fog clouded his mind. He couldn't think straight. It was as if Mayling was using some kind of magic to mesmerize him.

"Phineas are you feeling well?" Ismira asked, "You seem anxious."

"I'm fine," Phineas replied quickly, "I just think I need to take a quick walk to clear my thoughts." He stood up quickly from the table, "Excuse me," he said, throwing two fingers to his lips, and speedily exited the clearing.

 _Phineas, let us talk about this._ Vervada spoke to his mind when he was free from the table.

 _Vervada, please, I need some time to think alone. I must be with my thoughts and only them._ He spoke, trying to shove off the anxiety.

Vervada sighed, giving him an emotion of sadness. _We are partnered. We must work together on this. But, for this once I will keep clear of your mind, let you think through this on your own._ Vervada's mind shrank away from his own, leaving an empty void where it used to be. Phineas suddenly felt open and vulnerable. Usually, He and Vervada were constantly in each other's minds, but now, he felt scared being so open. It reminded of him being in Ceunon, when he was separated from Vervada, with Ismira frightened and alone, running for their lives.

 _This is what loneliness feels like._ He thought to himself. Phineas came upon a smooth stone next to a stream. He sat down on it, watching the stream flow silently by. He smiled to himself, remembering the first morning since fleeing Illrea, he had come across a stream not unlike this one, and it was the first time he got to enjoy being with Vervada, if only for a short rest. Back then, things seemed less complicated, but now with all that had passed, a lot of the future seemed uncertain.

He heard a footstep behind him. His anxiety shot through the roof. He spun around quickly, yanking his sword from his sheath and waving it in the air.

The figure of Maylin appeared before him, posing elegantly as the wind tussled her hair in beautiful strokes. He kept the sword pointed at her. He didn't trust her. She was trying to get under his skin by seducing him with some kind of magic, yet he could not figure out why. "What do you want?" He spoke bluntly.

"My dearest Phineas," she spoke softly, "I only wish to find out what is troubling you so dearly." She took a few steps forward, dress hugging each curve.

"Stay back. I know you're trying to mess with my head. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it." Phineas took a step back, sword still pointed outward.

"Phineas you are mistaken. I do not wish to cause you ill pain and anxiety. I am not trying to mess with you in any type of way."

Phineas kept backing up, sword still pointed outward. "Look, Maylin. You're very beautiful, but I cannot be distracted while I am training, it wouldn't be right. I am a rider, I must be steadfast in this." Suddenly, Phineas felt an intense longing for Maylin, brought about instantaneously. He fought hard against it. _She is using magic! She's seducing me with a spell!_

Phineas backed up more, determined to fight Maylin's spell. He didn't look where he was going. He slipped on a wet rock, flying backward into the stream, sword wrenched from his hand and into the waters.

Phineas panicked for a moment, fighting to get his head above the surface. He forced himself upright, breaking the water's surface. He used his hands to wipe his eyes clear.

Phineas looked up to see Maylin standing over him on the banks of the stream, an outstretched hand reaching down to him from above, a slight smile parting her lips. Phineas wanted to resist her, but the fall in the stream had broken his concentration. He reached up, grasping Maylin's hand. She pulled him up and out of the water with a strength that surprised him.

He landed on his feet next to her. Maylin was shorter than Phineas, but she had a cuteness to her he couldn't understand. He knew she was hypnotizing him, but in that moment, it didn't matter to Phineas, he just wanted her.

It was Phineas this time who pressed his lips against hers, holding her gently. His mind wasn't in the right place. She was using magic to mesmerize him. But Phineas felt a peace he hadn't felt before. _Stay with me here Phineas, forever. You will be mine._ He heard in his head from Maylin. And, he wanted so bad to stay in that moment for all time, forgetting Vervada, Ismira, Paladeos, Queen Arya, Eragon, and it all. He only wanted Maylin.

"Phineas! Are you out there?" Ismira called out from the trees. Phineas yanked himself from Maylin. Ismira's call broke the magic for a moment, and Phineas regained enough coherence to release himself from Maylin's control.

He stepped away from Maylin, turning away from her. "I must go," he spoke, quickly stepping away from Maylin and back toward the feast.

Phineas found his way through the trees to find Ismira looking for him. She got excited when he walked through the clearing. "You're back! We were wondering where you went." She spoke, "Why are you soaking wet?"

"I was stupid. I fell in a stream." he spoke bluntly, still feeling guilty of yet another kiss with Maylin. "Let us return to the Feast."

Ismira nodded in agreement. And they both returned to the feast. Most of the elves had left the table, crowding around one side of the clearing. Many of them were reciting poetry, singing songs, and taking part in improvised scenes of pageantry. It was a beautiful sight to see the artistic creativity of the elves. Phineas could only make out certain phrases they spoke and sang, as he was still a novice in the ancient language, but their dictation was of so much higher class than all the bards of Illrea.

Vervada noticed Phineas, sending a wave of relief when she saw him. _How did it feel to have your thoughts to yourself for a time?_ She asked.

 _It was nerve racking._ Phineas replied. _I felt alone and vulnerable. We've been connected for such a time that it felt so bizarre to be by myself._

 _That is why we are bonded. We are not supposed to be apart._

 _I completely agree with that._

Phineas turned his attention to the Queen, who was currently conversing with another person. Their backs were turned to Phineas and Ismira, so Phineas could not tell who they were. Although, he could see rounded ears, showing that this person was not an elf. They also had long gray hair, tied behind their head.

Arya turned around, followed by her guest, who Phineas saw was indeed a man. He was short and lean. His face seemed young for his gray hair, but his eyes showed sadness and age, as they seemed to be tinged with longing depression.

Arya stepped up to speak to them. "Welcome back Phineas, I hope you had time to clear your head." She said. Arya then turned to Ismira. "Ismira, I would like to introduce to you a most important guest."

"Who is he?" Ismira spoke up, slightly confused.

The man began to tear up when he saw Ismira. He wiped his eyes with his shirt and cleared his throat. "Ismira Katrinasdaughter. I have waited quite a long time to meet with you. You have grown into a strong woman, and for that I am grateful."

Ismira stepped back, cautioned by her mother's name spoken by a total stranger. "Who are you and how do you know about me? I have never seen you before in my life."

"That was purposeful. A punishment placed upon me a long time ago, and thus having been broken by many years of selfless work among the elves, nulling that which caused me to stay away from you and your mother."

"Speak clearer! I don't understand your vague riddles." Ismira was weirded out and rightly so. This man spoke words that were most elegant yet disturbing. It was almost as if this man knew Ismira so well, but yet never could speak with her.

"Ismira. This may seem yet strange. But, you must understand. We are family. I am your grandfather. My name is Sloan."


	26. Chapter 26: A Changed Man

**I regret to inform my long time fans that it might be several weeks until I can post the next chapter. I'm going to be moving out of the country, so it may be a bit of time before I can start writing again.**

 **I promise I will come back to this story as soon as I can. I have many fans of the story, and I can't wait to return to it.**

 **I will see all of you soon.**

Chapter 26: A Changed Man

Ismira stared at the older man in front of her. Once he had introduced himself as her grandfather, he led the way to a small shack farther away from the feast so they could have some more privacy. Phineas and Paladeos had come along as well at the insistence of Ismira, who distrusted this Sloan man. Ismira sat at a table across from Sloan. He had offered her an herbal tea, but she refused, not allowing herself to get too comfortable.

Phineas stood in the back of the hut, staying out of the way. He had been give a thick piece of cloth to dry himself after his fall in the stream, which had work perfectly due to the elves' superior craftsmanship. Paladeos stuck his head into the shack, trying to find out what was going on. Vervada stayed at the feast, saying that since it was only about Ismira, she wanted to stay out of it and give Ismira space. And being that the feast was thrown in their honor, Vervada thought it poignant that one of them stay behind.

"So. Sloan, or grandfather as you have stated… I mean, how do I know you're my grandfather?" Ismira demanded.

"Eka eddyr onr fadirgros, my young Ismira." Sloan spoke. The words rang in Phineas' head. He recognized the ancient language. He could only understand that Eka eddyr onr meant I am your, yet the word "fadirgros" he had no idea on. He guessed fadir could mean father, but that was his best guess. Phineas guessed he was telling the truth, but he wasn't sure.

"What does that mean?" Ismira asked, still angry.

"It means I am your grandfather in the ancient language," Sloan replied, "Which means that the words I spoke are bound by truth. I know the strength this binding can hold. It is why I was never able to visit you or watch you grow up. I was bound by an oath in the language as my punishment for a decision I made to try and protect your mother. It ended poorly, and Eragon punished me for it. I was never allowed to speak to you or your mother for however long I should live."

"How is that possible?" Ismira asked, getting curious. "And why then can you speak to me now?"

"I betrayed your father, to try and protect your mother from Galbatorix's soldiers and preserve our safety. But it failed. We ourselves were betrayed by Galbatorix's thugs known as the Ra'zac and held captive for months. I underestimated both your father and Eragon's determination, as they eventually rescued Katrina from evil clutches. I thought I was a dead man, but Eragon saved me as well at a terrible price. He swore me to come here to live out the rest of my days, with no contact with you, Katrina, and Roran."

"A painful and just punishment, yet you must've broken that oath somehow."

"Aye. Eragon told me that if I improved myself, made myself better, changed myself enough until I became a different person, the oath could be broken. So, that's what I did. I meditated every day for multiple years, and eventually after a many number of years, I felt the pains of the oath falling away. I was finally free."

"Why didn't you come back to Carvahall when that happened? You could've been part of the family instead of you being hidden for years."

Sloan sighed, sadness tinging his eyes. "When the oath was freed, I suddenly felt the unbearable guilt of what I had done. I knew that if I were to visit you all, it would bring up painful memories and unnecessary hatred, not only bringing up the fact that both Katrina and Roran thought I was dead. It would've been too much."

Ismira sat back in her chair. Here, in the middle of Du Weldenvarden, she had family somehow, forgotten for years in exile. Phineas continued pacing back and forth in the back of the shack. He didn't want to take part in the family drama, he only stayed put in support of Ismira. Sloan stood up, walking over toward the entrance to the shack. "And now it seems you are a dragon rider as well," he spoke, gesturing toward Paladeos.

"Yes. This is Paladeos. He hatched for me almost five weeks ago. It has been a very strange journey since then. So many things I have learned." Ismira replied, turning toward them.

"It is wonderful to meet you Paladeos," Sloan spoke, bowing to the dragon, who had lifted up his head at his mention.

 _I am glad to meet you as well Sloan._ Paladeos spoke directly to Sloan through their minds. _It is always interesting meeting family of my rider._

Sloan then turned to Phineas, who was leaned up against the wall, trying to stay out of the way. "And since we are exchanging pleasantries, might I ask who you are?" he asked Phineas, "I understand that you are a good friend of Ismira, and you are a rider yourself, yet I don't know much else about you."

Phineas hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure how to reveal who he was for fear of retaliation of the knowledge of who his father was and what he had done. "My name is Phineas," he spoke slowly. "I am the son of King Antor. My dragon is Vervada. She hatched for me a few months ago, and I became a rider. I met Ismira when I arrived in Carvahall and we have been close ever since then. So, it is an honor to meet her grandfather." Phineas swung his hand over his chest bowing forward, trying to show his courtesy.

"Stand up straight Young Phineas," Sloan commanded. Surprised by Sloan's harsh words, Phineas jerked upward, almost falling backward into the wall. For a moment, Sloan stared at Phineas with a look of not anger nor condemnation, but one of curiousity. "You try hard to be so courteous with people, probably taught that way by your father the king. But, here, and in all other places in the world, that means nothing. Be real, open and honest with people. Do not hide behind the mockery and falseness that is courtesy."

"I can try…" Phineas stammered, barely able to make words.

"Do not be afraid of who you are," Sloan spoke, "You are a rider. Both of you are. Normal men quake at your very presence, yet you must be true to who you are. Stay humble in all things." Sloan sat back into his chair, chuckling to himself. "Forgive me. I wish not to be so preachy, yet I wish not for you all to follow down my path of destruction. And Phineas, I hope that you can strive forward outside your father's misdeeds, for I wish it won't affect you as it has affected my family."

They all sat in silence for a moment. Phineas knew that Sloan was in part extremely hurt by the things in his life. He did his best to overcome it, but deep down Sloan was still haunted by the pain he had caused.

They stayed there conversing with Sloan for a while. He seemed happy to converse with humans after years of only contact with elves. Soon, when the sun's golden hues reached the horizon, Phineas and Ismira decided that it would be time to return to the feast, as it was thrown in their honor. Sloan opted to stay behind, as he has gotten too old for social gatherings like that.

When they were ready to depart, Sloan stopped them for a moment. "I want to give the both of you some parting advice from an old man who has done many wrong things in life," he spoke, in an old tired tone. Phineas and Ismira stopped at the doorway, wondering what he might say. "The path you will go in life in riders is long and grueling. You will have many friends and enemies. Remember what I have done, and understand that people can be redeemable if you give them a chance. You just have to be willing to forgive and forget."

Phineas and Ismira nodded in agreement, thanking Sloan for all the advice he had given them, and they left, with Paladeos right behind. When they had gone some yards away from Sloan's shack, Ismira spoke up. "It's… hard to believe I had family here, after all this time. And, he's my grandfather. I'm not sure what to think about it."

"I know it's hard for you. Not even your parents know he's alive. But, I believe he doesn't want to invade your life and cause more drama and pain in your family dynamic. He just wanted to get a chance to explain things and offer some advice." Phineas replied, hoping to provide his own context.

"You may be right. Even so, I'm glad I had a chance to meet him. It gives me more of a chance to learn about my family history, and I feel better about it," Ismira relaxed a bit, allowing a bit of a smile.

"I'm happy you get that chance. I know nothing about my family besides my father."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said before, my mother died giving birth to me. I only know my father. No siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents nothing. It was only my father and I for my entire life."

"Now you've made a new life. Vervada is more family to you know. And that's truly magnificent." Phineas smiled at Ismira's compliment.

Within a few minutes, they had returned to the feast on the palace grounds. Phineas was immediately hit with a strong emotional message from Vervada. When they touched minds, Vervada's mental state was of pure joy and ecstasy. _PHINEASSSS! It's awesome that you're back and returneddd safely!_ She slurred.

Phineas saw her across the way near a mass of elves who were dancing and singing around her. _Vervada? Are you feeling alright?_ He asked, confused about Vervada's speech and strange state of mind.

Vervada swung around, barely missing a few elves, who were only able to dodge due to their heightened reflexes. She noticed Phineas and leapt into the air, spiraling towards Phineas. She forgot to open her wings, and ended up crash landing not twenty yards from where Phineas, Ismira, and Paladeos had entered the clearing. Phineas ran over to her in a panic. _Vervada! Are you unhurt?_

Vervada poked her head up from where she had crashed, a stupid grin on her face, showing her long white teeth. _I… Phineas.. My Partner-for-Life. You return! Oh but yeah… I feel super ok… and am fine. I'm fine! I promise! You know something… Maylin doesn't seem so bad you know? She introduced me to this fantastic drink that taste so good! It's like… called faelnirv? But it's delicious._

Phineas rubbed her head. _Oh Vervada. I think you may have had too much of that drink whatever it is. You don't seem quite as yourself._ Phineas looked out to see Queen Arya and Fírnen strolling over to them.

"It is good to see that you all have returned." Queen Arya spoke. "I hope that you, Ismira, had a good talk with Sloan about your family history."

"It was quite wonderful. Thank you Queen Arya for allowing this to happen." Ismira replied.

"Of course. It also helps Sloan gain some closure on his past. I'm happy for the both of you." Arya smiled.

Phineas turned up to Arya. "What has happened with Vervada? She seems quite inebriated off some type of drink."

Arya just shook her head. "She tried out a special type of drink that elves are famous for called Faelnirv. She may have had quite a bit of the drink. The elves love to celebrate the beauty of dragons. And caught up in the moment, she drank full cask in one long gulp."

 _I sweaarrr… I'm doing just fine just fine!_ Vervada burst into Phineas' mind. _Don't-n't worry about m-me! I'm doing great!_ Suddenly, a massive blast of air burst from her mouth, alongside a slight spasm. Phineas could hardly contain his laughter as he realized she was hiccupping. _Don't laugh! Is not funny!_ Vervada hiccupped again. _Ohhh kkk. I jus think I shoulddd go on to the home tree. Immagonna uhhh be going home for the nighhttt._

Phineas turned away from Vervada, hand covering her mouth, biting his lip to avoid laughing at Vervada's drunken state. _I agree. Vervada, you should go home and go to sleep. Although I do not envy how you will feel in the morning._

 _Yessssss. I go back._ Vervada stood up immediately, stumbling slightly. She unfurled her wings this time, jumping into the air, gaining altitude.

She didn't get far. She made it across the clearing before leaning slightly. The air caught in her wings, and she turned sharply right. She spiraled downward and slammed her back into a tree. She fell straight downward thirty feet and bounced off of the roots on the bottom, rolling way from the tree and coming to rest on her side. _Vervada!_ Phineas screamed into her head and sprinted over to where she had fallen. When he came to her, he searched her all over to make sure nothing was broken. He was relieved to see there weren't any wounds beside a long crack in one of her spikes where she impacted the tree.

 _Am alright._ Came the response from her. _Butttt… I think I stay here tonight. Don't wanna go to tree. Miiiiight crash again._ The rest of them came running up behind Phineas, increasingly worried about Vervada.

"Is Vervada alright?" Ismira questioned, a touch of anxiety in her voice.

"She's fine. I just found a cracked spike on her back, but otherwise, she's mostly unhurt. Just a bruised ego." Phineas replied. "Although considering she has to fly into our tree to be able to enter it, she thought it would be better for her to sleep here rather than risk crashing again."

Queen Arya pondered for a moment. "I suppose she can sleep in Tialdarí Hall. It shouldn't be too much of an issue. There is plenty of extra room for a dragon to stay in."

 _What do you think of that Vervada?_ Phineas asked.

 _No. I sleep right here. Good night._ Vervada replied. And almost instantly, she was fast asleep.

Arya shook her head and laughed. "A drunk dragon. Who would've thought? But either way, I suppose that we will just let her sleep right here if she's happy with it. We'll keep a watch over her until morning. But still I doubt anybody wants to mess with a sleeping dragon, even one that is quite inebriated. Go on home Phineas. Same with you Ismira and Paladeos. You've had a busy day. It'll be good to get your rest."

They all nodded and said their goodbyes. Phineas, Ismira, and Paladeos strode off into the last remaining light from the setting sun as it plunged into the horizon. Phineas couldn't help but worry for Vervada. She was already in such a deep sleep, that he couldn't even reach her mind. He shook it off, hoping she would be feel better in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27: Unexpected Guests

**Guess who's back? Took me almost 2 months but I have returned to deliver the next chapter. I really want to return to more writing, and I hope to do that over the next few months. Again I hope you'll stay with me during that time. I still have some good ideas on how I want the story to go.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy my next chapter!**

Chapter 27: Unexpected Guests

Phineas, Ismira, and Paladeos continued walking back to their trees, when night fully gripped the forest. The moon fully lit their path, as they continued back for a good night's rest. "It has been such a long day," Ismira spoke, yawning and stretching into the air.

"Agreed. A long week too. All the things we've been through over that time from fleeing from Carvahall, to barely escaping Ceunon, and now we're in the middle of the elven capital. It's so much to take in." Phineas replied.

"Don't think too much about it," Ismira reassured. "We can finally relax. No one is trying to kill us or capture us here. We can be at peace, even if it is for a short time."

"I will thoroughly enjoy that. To me it almost feels like I haven't felt relaxed since I left Illrea with Vervada. But that feels like ages ago."

"Either way, let us rejoice in our time here." Ismira smiled. Phines returned the smile to her.

They continued walking in silence until they reached their trees, The Sisters. Ismira turned to Phineas. "Well, good night Phineas. We've had a wonderful day today." She reached outward and hugged him. Phineas returned the hug. Ismira released with a quick kiss on Phineas' cheek. "See you tomorrow." And, she entered her tree. Paladeos launched himself upward, entering the outer hole up above her.

Phineas yawned and entered his tree, slowly climbing up the steps, legs heavy with each subsequent step. He reached the first landing at the study. He gazed out over the lined bookshelves. _I'll look at it more tomorrow. I'm too tired tonight._

He continued up the stairs, yawning on his way. He reached the last step and entered his bedroom. It was cool in there, with the air hanging still. He noticed the large mattress in the middle of the room and felt a tinge of sadness that Vervada wasn't there with him, but he shook it off. _She'll be fine._ He said to himself. He moved over to the wardrobe, ready to undress himself out of his fancy clothes from the feast.

He took off his outer layer and cape, until he was just in his undergarments. He looked at himself in the mirror and barely recognized himself. When he was in Illrea, he was a somewhat skinny lad, with few muscles. Being the son of Lord Antor, he never really had to do any physical labor.

But this Phineas looked toned and fit from all the work he had done over the past few months traveling and training. His golden blond hair, which had been slightly longer when he had left Illrea was now down to his shoulders. He pondered for a moment if he should cut it. He turned back to face the door and he jumped back in shock. An intruder had come in.

"Hello Young Phineas." A soothing and familar voice came from the entrance to his bedroom. In the darkness, he could see the form of Maylin enter the bedroom.

"Maylin! What are you doing here? Why did you break in?" Phineas stammered, already feeling her effects.

"I came to see how you were feeling. I didn't see you after the feast. You must be tired from your long day today. I wanted to make sure you were relaxed."

"I-I am quite fine. Thank you Maylin for your concern."

Maylin looked him up and down. "Well Phineas, you have a quite muscular body. I am impressed."

"Again… Thank you. Look Maylin, I…" Phineas stopped. Maylin released a string in her dress, and it all unfolded, falling to the ground and leaving her fully nude in front of him. Her body was even more beautiful than Phineas had anticipated. Every curve was perfect and flawless, with no blemishes or unwieldy sights, just smooth skin all over her body.

Phineas opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak. He was dumbfounded. He tried to fight it but he couldn't resist. Her influence was too powerful. He couldn't stop himself. He moved his body toward her, trying to fight back with each step, but he wanted her too much. He stopped when he was just inches from her.

 _Don't do it!_ Phineas yelled into his own head. But, he wasn't listening to himself. He reached down, and placed his lips onto hers. He felt an extreme joy as soon as he did. He felt sparks fly between himself and Maylin. He didn't fight back this time. He opened up himself wholly to her, and allowed it to happen.

After a few moments, they released each other. Maylin smiled up at Phineas, and Phineas smiled back, fully allowing himself to be seduced by her. Maylin stepped away from Phineas and toward his bed, beckoning him to follow. "Come with me Phineas. Let us experience our love." Phineas blindly followed her, dropping his undergarments behind him, and they both fell on top of the bed together. Phineas knew she was controlling him. But in that moment, he felt such joy and elation. And he enjoyed every second of it.

Phineas jolted upward, a sense of anxiety shooting through his arm and down his spine. He caught himself, breathing heavily. He sat up in bed, looking around. Nothing seemed to be out of place in his room, still quiet and dark, a giveaway of the lateness of the night. He rubbed his eyes, bringing himself to full alertness.

Although nothing seemed amiss in his room, he still felt the strange feeling of anxiety in his body. Maylin stirred slightly next to him. She opened her eyes, looking upward at Phineas with a confused look on her face. "Is there a problem Young Phineas?" she asked, partially asleep still.

"I don't know… Something just doesn't feel right." Phineas replied, slightly wary.

"Please, my Dear Phineas, just lay back down again. As you can see, there is nothing wrong here. You should release your worry and come back to me." Phineas began to feel the seduction of her magic again. The worry melted away, and he laid back down, staring into her eyes. He felt at peace once again, and he reached out to kiss her.

A burning sensation scorched his hand, and he pulled himself back in pain. He looked at his palm to see it glowing a steady yet dimmer white glow, unmistakably so. He knew exactly what it meant. He sat up again, this time determined to find out what was going on that was causing his palm to glow.

Phineas rolled himself out of bed, pulling on his undergarments, and strapping on a tunic. "Dear Phineas, please come back to me," Maylin spoke. Phineas felt her magic start to take effect on in, but it wasn't working. The anxiety he felt from his palm won out. The two times it had hit him before was right before Carvahall was attacked, and right before Kaisen tried to capture him in Ceunon. He didn't know what this time the problem would be, but since he knew what it meant, he had to find out himself.

"I can't Maylin," Phineas replied, fully in control, "Something is wrong. I have to go find out what is happening." Maylin just groaned and rolled over, having failed to convince him.

Now that her magic had ended, Phineas now could focus. His hand was still glowing, so he knew something had to be done. He looked all over for his sword, but he could not locate it. He cursed when he remember he had lost it in the stream near the feast. He grabbed his bow and quiver instead. He slowly descended the stairs of his tree, bow in hand, preparing for anything.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped out onto the forest floor, he was hit by another mind breaking through his defenses. He flinched, trying to defend his consciousness, but it completely failed. Whoever this person was, they were the strongest person he had ever come into contact with. They hesitated for a moment, then spoke a single sentence into Phineas' head followed by an image of a giant tree in the middle of a clearing. _Young Phineas, meet me at the base of this tree as soon as possible._ And then, nothing.

The foreign mind retreated, leaving Phineas alone at the base of his tree. He leaned against the tree, a trickle of sweat running down his face. The voice in his head was unmistakably female. She sounded young, yet extremely wise beyond her years. Another rack of anxiety hit Phineas, he had no idea who she was or what she wanted for him. He gulped, then set off toward where she had told him to go.

The cool night air was refreshing for Phineas. He began to feel better a bit. He slung his bow across his back, thinking he wouldn't need it for the moment. The moon and stars lit his path, allowing him to see mostly clearly throughout the forest.

Within minutes, he broke through the trees and into a clearing. Standing before him was the most massive tree Phineas had ever seen before. It stretched hundreds of feet into the night sky, it's top hidden by darkness. Phineas slowly walked toward it, his eyes looking all over the clearing in complete wonder of what he was seeing. He stopped at the base of tree, placing his hand on the massive trunk.

The tree hummed with an energy unlike Phineas had ever felt. It was almost like the tree was alive and connected to the forest around it. He removed his hand, unsure of what to think. He stepped back, staring up into the waving branches above him.

"Greetings Young Phineas. I have been expecting you," a mysterious came from above him. He jolted his head up to see a figure leaping out from one of the branches. He stepped backward, unsure what to expect. The figure was dressed in a long black cloak, with a hood covering the head and face, so Phineas could not recognize them. The voice was the same as the one that had spoken in his head not minutes previous.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Phineas asked, trying to sound confident, but his nerves failed him.

The figure approached him. "Who I am is not of a concern at this moment in time. You will most likely find out one day, but that day is not today." She replied cryptically. "I am here to warn you Phineas. You must be prepared for failure and to make sacrifices. Your life will face many hardships in the coming months."

"Is that why you brought me here? To tell me my life is going to be terrible in the near future?" Phineas spoke up, slightly angry and confused.

"I came to prepare you for the road ahead. Grave danger lies in front of you if you are not fully prepared for it. Friends will become enemies, enemies will become friends."

Phineas became more confused. "Why must you speak in vague statements? I don't know what this means for my life!"

"I can only know so much about the future, as so much of yours is uncertain. You and I are linked in more ways than you realize. I want you to be aware of the danger your future has."

"Listen. I don't know you. I have no idea how or why we are linked, and yet you lecture me like you're my mother about my future!"

"No. I am not your mother Young Phineas. But, I knew your mother Joanna."

Phineas stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to speak, yet he could not find the words. He only found a pit of sadness and emptiness. He only knew his mother's name from passing glimpses, as his father never spoke it. And, when Phineas asked about it, Antor would only become furious and send Phineas to his room.

Phineas became acutely aware of the tears streaming down his face. He shook his head, brushing his face against his sleeve. "I do apologize Phineas," The woman continued, "I never meant to cause you anger. Your mother was quite brave and beautiful. You will suit her memory well."

Phineas managed a half smile. "Thank you. Although I do not know who you are or why you are here. You were once a friend of the mother I never knew. So I believe I can trust you."

"Good Phineas. Despite the pain and hardships that may happen to you in the future, if you make the right choices, a happy ending can be ensured, although it might not be the one you expect."

"How can I prepare for what is to come?"

"Continue your training, never give up, and never take things as they same. And remember this: Don't trust truth. For tomorrow it may not be. I must go now!"

"Wait!" Phineas yelled, but it was too late, the woman had turned quickly and bolted into the forest. She was gone in a second. Phineas could've sworn he saw a metallic flash near her forehead, but it was so quick he pondered if it was real. He shook his head. _Who is that woman and what does she want with me?_ Flashed in his mind. He only wish he had an answer to it.

 **Hey if you like this make sure to review, like, and favorite, that way it'll be easier for you to stay notified, especially now that I have a more random release schedule. Anyway I hope to be back soon with the next chapter :)**


	28. UPDATE

**Dearest fans of Inheritance: A New Legacy**

 **There is hope for this story yet. I know it has almost been two years since I have updated this story, but I stumbled upon my old writings once again, and I remembered how much I loved writing this story. But, as I read my old story I realize that my ability has vastly improved since then. So, I will be rewriting several sections of this story to make it flow much better and have better scenes.**

 **I don't know how long this will take, as well as how long it will take for me to write new chapters. It could be several weeks, or a few months. But, I promise you that I am not abandoning you. I just wanted to give you this update, and I hope to keep you all around.**

 **Regards,**

 **scotterson34**


End file.
